Naruto Uzumaki: Soul Reaper
by Quicksilver21
Summary: How would ninja fare if they were Shinigami living in the Soul Society? Aizen has escaped from captivity and is intent upon unleashing his wrath on the Seireitei and the Shinigami within. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have just graduated from Shin'o Academy. Do they stand a chance of stopping Aizen and his new Espada? And is Aizen their only problem? Rated M for gore and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Naruto, Bleach or any of the characters in this story.**

_Prologue: Birth of a revolution_

Under the cover of night in the Seireitei, a new soul was born. Within the barracks of Fourth Division of the Gotei 13, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to a son she named Naruto. Minato Namikaze was promptly handed his son by a Shinigami from Squad 4 and looked down upon him smiling, this was his son whom he loved unconditionally. Naruto was born of two Lieutenants, resulting in a large amount of Spirit Energy which Minato sensed from the moment he held his newborn son. The Yellow Flash of the Soul Society allowed himself a smile before handing his son to Kushina, who was clearly close to tears upon seeing Naruto. Kushina took her baby and pressed her lips to his forehead, whispering in his ear.  
"Hello, Naruto, my child." She knew the words were simple but she was satisfied nevertheless. After all, she'd have all the time in the world to express her love for her son...or so she thought. Almost immediately things went wrong. The walls shook and everybody looked around in a panic, except for Kushina and Minato. Granted, they were more trained than anybody else in the room, but their unnaturally fast reactions came from their need to protect their son. Kushina held Naruto tightly, worried that he'd disappear if she let him go. Minato's reaction was also in the nature of protection, his hand went straight to the hilt of his Zanpakutō. He looked over to Kushina, not flashing that reassuring and confident smile he usually would before he left her, and disappeared out of the room with a Shunpo, at a speed that impressed all in the room but Kushina, who cradled Naruto like the newborn he was.

Minato kept his hand on his Zanpakutō as he moved at the phenomenal speed only he was capable of. His grip only tightened once he got outside. He stopped after he'd left the courtyard of the Squad 4 barracks. It didn't take him long to see the smoke coming from Sōkyoku Hill. He looked behind him and saw Shinigami going about their regular business, which confused him for a small while. After realising that nobody around him could see the smoke that was quickly fading, Minato headed for Sōkyoku Hill. A million thoughts raced through his head, trying to figure out what was going on. When he arrived atop the hill Minato couldn't have been more shocked at what he saw. A single man. A hundred bodies. A single smirk that mocked all the dead. The man he was looking at was none other than Sōsuke Aizen. Fresh out of captivity in Muken, the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison. The Hōgyoku pulsed within Aizen's chest and Kyōka Suigetsu shined under the light of the fool moon.

Aizen looked at Minato, his smirk only growing wider as he spoke.  
"Reinforcements already? My my, the Gotei 13 has gotten stronger in the last five thousand years." Minato kept his vision locked on Aizen, he knew that if he revealed his thoughts then this battle was already over. Minato couldn't sense Aizen's Spirit Energy, he was of too high a class. drew his Zanpakutō ever so slowly as he thought. He'd heard quite a lot about Aizen, including his genius intellect. He also knew that this was too soon for Aizen to be out of Muken. This didn't take long to figure out. The end of the sword was close to freedom from his scabbard, he didn't have much time before it would be clear he was planning. He needed Aizen to think he was acting out of emotion, out of anger, then maybe he'd be in with a shot. The next thought that raced through his head was who had let Aizen out, and wether or not that person was here. Was Aizen talking to himself a moment ago? Was he talking to Minato himself? Or was he talking to a third party? Minato kept himself on guard. His Shikai would be unknown to Aizen, unless whoever let him out had mentioned it to Aizen, but why would they? Given Minato's level of power he presumed that if a third party was around they would tell Aizen promptly about his Shikai. Minato's sword slipped out of his scabbard and he pointed it towards his opponent, he was out of time and had no plan. All he had been able to determine was that there may be a third person in the area.  
"It would seem as though you have the potential to be a worthy opponent for me." Sōsuke commented, wanting his opponent to feel as though he had some hope.

Minato stayed quiet, but glared at Aizen with a fiercer look than before, figuring he could buy a few seconds if he seemed too angry to talk. He abandoned the tactic after a few seconds, he had a minor plan. It was time to release his Shikai, he had no time to waste. Aizen had been locked up for five thousand years, his combat skills may be sloppy and he'd have no knowledge of the newer Kidō, the Kidō invented after his arrest. The elemental Kidō. This was Minato's plan. Minato didn't excel at the elemental Kidō, in fact he didn't even know how to use any of the five Kidō natures that the Kidō Corps had invented over the last thousand years. However, these new Kidō natures had let him understand the makings of Kidō, and he'd invented his own. It was the only tactic he could use.  
"Godspeed, Furasshu." Minato's sword shrank, turning into a small and unique kunai knife with three blades and markings on the handle. Minato held his transformed Zanpakutō in his right hand and held out his left, gathering his Spirit Energy and forming a small, blue ball out of it. Aizen looked somewhat impressed.  
"I was told that the new Kidō were that of the elements, but that move of yours is not elemental." Minato didn't need to reply, it was clear in his mind that Aizen was trying to trick him somehow with his words, so he steered clear of conversation. Another thing was also clear to Minato: Aizen wanted him to think that somebody else was nearby. He subtly implied a third person was close with his earlier comment, directing it as if not to Minato, and now he openly implied that he had been helped to escape and had been informed about any major changes to the ways of the Shinigami.

The time to attack was now. Minato threw his small Zanpakutō towards his overwhelming opponent who held up his hand, letting the kunai bounce off as if it had hit a wall of steel. The Yellow Flash of the Seireitei was shocked but he didn't show it in the slightest. His Captain, Soi Fon, would scold him for doing. Besides, it didn't matter how strong Aizen's hands were or how much Spirit Energy they were reinforced with. Aizen's hand wasn't his true target. As his kunai span through the air towards the floor Minato disappeared, moving at a speed that was no slower than instantaneous. He reappeared a the exact same moment that he had disappeared, a speed that no Shunpo could or would ever be able to match. A speed that even Aizen could not match. Minato reappeared with his hand around his kunai Zanpakutō and his other hand outstretched, shoving the blue ball into Aizen's chest, right against the Hōgyoku as he shouted his attack's name.  
"Rasengan!" Minato landed on the floor and jumped backwards, flipping backwards in the air before landing, no longer physically able to hide his disbelief at this man's strength. Aizen hadn't even moved an inch backwards from the Rasengan.  
"So that is the name of that move. It certainly differs from the names of traditional Kidō." Aizen's words hardly reached Minato's ears, he was forming an escape plan. Deep inside, beyond any level of emotion that he would give any recognition, Aizen was unhappy that he was unheard, which led to his next mood.  
"Let me show you then." He spoke, and this time Minato heard. Minato ran towards his opponent, holding his kunai over his shoulder to ready himself for a swing. Aizen swung his hand upwards as he spoke.  
"Hadō number 90. Kurohitsugi." Minato knew he was in trouble. Black walls began to surround him. He dropped his kunai and, as the walls closed around him, he teleported to it outside of the black coffin.

He looked to Aizen, whose smirk reappeared. Minato realised too late that he was in trouble. A Rasengan formed in his hand empty. He stood up, beginning to turn as he felt sharp teeth sinking into his neck. He thrust his hand out as he spun, hitting the humanoid Hollow that bit him in the chest. As it flew back Minato swung his kunai upwards with phenomenal speed and cutting the Hollow's mask. The Hollow disintegrated before it could fly off Sōkyoku Hill, being purged of it's misdeeds and being sent to the Soul Society outside the Seireitei, free to continue it's cycle. The Yellow Flash found himself panting heavily and falling onto one knee. He looked up at Aizen, speaking through gritted teeth in segments.  
"What did...that thing do...to me?" Aizen smirked, although he had never stopped smirking since the fight began.  
"That was a prototype of my associate. A failure, of course." Minato felt anger rising at that comment, but knew he couldn't stop Aizen even without this wound. He had to survive...for his son. And that meant he had to hear Aizen, no matter wether he could straight to the point or condescended his allies.  
"To put it in a word..." A small pause. "Hollowification. Unfortunately, you won't live through it. Goodbye, Minato Namikaze."

Aizen turned away and began walking, leaving Minato a few seconds to wonder how Aizen knew his name before he hit the floor. He awoke a few minutes later, his fiancé, Kushina, at his side and shaking him roughly, trying to wake him up. He noticed a few blurs running towards him and small green glows. These were the members of Squad 4 trying to heal him. He knew it was useless and one look into his eyes told Kushina the same thing. Kushina didn't shed a tear, which worried Minato more than any amount of tears could make him feel guilty. It meant she had a plan.  
"Don't...sacrifice...yourself..." Minato spoke slowly as Kushina shooed away the members of Squad 4, taking Naruto from one of them before they left. She drew her own Zanpakutō, putting Naruto on the ground beside her fiancé. Minato tried to think, but his mind was failing him, he could barely remember his own name.  
"Suck them dry, Kyuuketsuki." The hilt of Kushina's sword remained as the blade changed into chains. The chains extended _into_ Minato's soul. The chains hurt, or they should've done, but he was too weak to feel any such pain. The chains of Kyuuketsuki glowed as Kushina absorbed Minato's Spirit Energy with her Shikai. She was no medic, but this was her only plan, the only way to save the man she loved.

For a few seconds Kushina stood, absorbing Minato's power until there was barely any left, just enough to let him keep his life. Among the energy she absorbed was the Hollow's Reiryoku, Minato would probably feel weak for a few hours but he'd ultimately live and recover as normal, possibly faster if he were healed by a member of Squad 4. However, Kushina was now the host of the Hollow's energy, her body weakening fast. Kyuuketsuki has weakened the Hollow's power as it's energy was absorbed, as a Shinigami's Zanpakutō was meant to destroy Hollow's, not store their energy. In a few hours that energy would be transferred into Spirit Energy for Kushina to use safely, but she knew she'd hollify before then if something wasn't done. She couldn't weaken the energy any quicker without transferring it again, and Minato was too weak to take that energy back and have it drained from him again. He would not survive. Kushina hated what she had to do, but she trusted her son. Her son was strong, she could see it in Naruto's eyes. Those young, innocent eyes...those eyes that made her feel so guilty about what she was doing. Before she could change her mind, the chain of Kyuuketsuki from Minato disappeared and another stretched out and into Naruto. Kushina transferred her own power along with the Hollow's Reiryoku.

Naruto giggled every few seconds, as though he found the transference of this power ticklish. It didn't take long for Kushina to exhaust most of her power this way, she wasn't meant to give away power with Kyuuketsuki, it was a Zanpakutō meant to drain quickly, and she felt the effects of it. She collapsed onto the floor within twenty seconds, still conscious but weak. She sat there, on Sōkyoku Hill for about an hour, but she'd lost track of the time almost immediately. She cradled Naruto, apologising softly to begin with and then just holding him in silence. Eventually, word of Sōsuke's appearance got out and two new characters made their way up Sōkyoku Hill. These men were the Captain Commander, the Captain of the First Division of the Gotei 13 and his Lieutenant. Namely, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his second-in-command Danzō Shimura. Minato had woken up minutes before the two arrived and sat in silence with his fiancé. The Captain Commander had many questions when he reached the top of the hill, but none of them would be as revealing as the one he asked first. Deciding to leave the Aizen talk to later, his first question came.  
"Whose child is that?" Minato and Kushina looked at the Captain in unison.  
"This is Naruto...our son." Minato replied, certain that Hiruzen knew this.  
"Kushina was never pregnant." Danzō spoke sternly, not attempting to spare anybody's feelings.

A cocky chuckle rang through the air, breaking the silence, as Aizen reappeared, removing his cloak that shielded his appearance, the same one he'd taken from Kisuke Urahara. Also releasing the Kidō hiding him from sight.  
"That would be my doing. However, you wouldn't remember that. My doing also." Aizen held up his Zanpakutō, attracting Minato and Kushina's attention to it. His laugh rang out once more through the chilly night air.  
"I would be interested to see how your son fares with that curse of his that you have put upon him...and without parents. Say goodbye to your son." Aizen turned away, looking back with the same smirk as always. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu..."

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and there'll be a new update soon which I hope you'll enjoy just as much._


	2. A team is formed

_20 years later..._

_Chapter 1: A team is formed_

Freshly graduated from Shin'ō Academy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all independently chose Squad 7 to work in. Sakura made her decision based on the highly esteemed Captain of the Seventh Division. Although the Sixth Division would also be a suitable choice for application based on the experience of a Captain as Captain Kuchiki is the longest serving Captain of the Gotei 13. However, upon hearing of Sasuke's application to Squad 7 Sakura's choice was made. Sasuke applied to Squad 7 for minor reasons that would help him towards his ultimate goal, finding Itachi Uchiha and eliminating him. Sasuke picked Squad 7 because of some of the skilled members, namely the Captain and Lieutenant, but he didn't really care which Squad of the Gotei 13 he ended up in, it wasn't very important in the end. Naruto didn't pick Squad 7 of his own volition. He wanted to be in Squad 1, but was declined by the Head Captain, Hiruzen Sarutobi, for barely graduating. What Naruto doesn't know, and many others don't know either, was that Squad 7 was one of the only Squads willing to take him in, due to his...special condition. All the Captains were informed of Naruto's inner Hollow by the Captain Commander and only a handful volunteered to take him in, among them was Squad 7. Upon being accepted into Squad 7, the Division's Lieutenant was informed of Naruto's inner Hollow, besides these people nobody else knows of his inner Hollow. It has been discussed at length why the Squad 1 Captain and his Lieutenant were allowed to retain this information as well as the information that Aizen caused the memory loss of Minato and Kushina. It was concluded their memory loss could have been from Aizen's Bankai, which nobody alive has a record of. Only the Squad 7 Captain and Lieutenant, as well as the people involved in the incident (excluding his parents), know Naruto's true heritage, which Hiruzen has instructed them to keep secret of.

Naruto sat in the courtyard, waiting for a greeting from the squad. With the spare time, he was shouting at his Zanpakutō.  
"What's your name!?" He shouted over and over. Followed by "Tell me! Tell me! Please tell me!" Sakura was standing by the door, trying to look courteous for when someone did come out. This lasted a few minutes before she became too enraged with Naruto shouting at his sword to keep standing there. To her credit, she lasted longer than Sasuke had first thought she would when Naruto had started shouting. Sakura walked over to Naruto and screamed in his ear, telling him to pack it in. Naruto muttered something back that Sakura barely heard, Sasuke was too far away to hear but he didn't care anyway and held his position by the gate. Sakura punched Naruto to the ground in response before walking back over to the door and sitting down, too frustrated to continue waiting.  
"How else am I meant to train?" Naruto shouted to Sakura. "I have to get Shikao to become the Captain Commander one day."  
"It's called Shikai, you moron." Sasuke answered, not needing the question to be directed to him in order to ignore answering it. "And if you think someone like you will ever become the Captain of the Gotei 13 you're stupider than even I thought." He talked calmly in a regular tone, proving that there was no need to shout to be heard.  
"Hey! I'll be the Captain Commander one day." Naruto held up his thumb, now facing towards Sasuke. "Believe it!" Sasuke shook his head.  
"Whatever, loser." Was the only response he cared to give. Naruto stood up, now pointing at Sasuke.  
"I'll unlock my Shikai long before you do! Then I'll prove how strong I am."

There was a pause for a second. Naruto thought he'd won an argument and proved himself. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke looked unimpressed as he held his tongue for a second, almost considering whether or not Naruto deserved to know the information he was about to give out.  
"I have a Shikai." He eventually said. Naruto refused to believe him.  
"Prove it! Show me your Shikai." This time, Sasuke was the one who felt like rolling his eyes, instead he closed them and stayed calm.  
"If you knew anything about being a Soul Reaper you'd know that we're not authorised to release our Zanpakutō here, especially against other Shinigami." Naruto didn't know this, but pretended he did. He sat back down and crossed his arms for the next minute before the door opened. Sakura looked up at the door, Naruto jumped to his feet and smiled, Sasuke kept his head down, waiting until the man spoke before opening his eyes and raising his head to look at him.  
"Well aren't you all early?" The Lieutenant of Squad 7 commented. "I'm the Lieutenant of your new Squad: Kakashi Hatake." The man in front of them wore a full body suit, concealing his body all the way up to his mask. He also wore slack trousers and a sleeveless jacket. A dress code such as this made Sasuke wonder why Hiruzen had abolished a dress code for Shinigami of the rank under Captain. That is, if you could call a dress code wearing a Captain's coat. He wouldn't have liked wearing a Shihakushō but it would've made some people look better in his opinion.  
"Of course we a-" Sakura began before she was interupted.  
"We're not early, you're just late." Sasuke commented, not feeling the need for politeness.

Kakashi Hatake looked at him for a while, seemingly too stunned to speak, before smiling under his mask.  
"You must be Sasuke Uchiha." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno, of course." Finally, he looked at Naruto. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi sat on the step at the bottom of the door. "Tell me a bit about yourselves. Goals, interests, dislikes and such." Sakura went first, giving answers that none of the others really cared to listen to and wouldn't remember longer than a few seconds. Naruto went next, coming in closer to Kakashi and sitting on the ground. He gave answers too, nothing more important than his usual claim of becoming the Captain of Squad 1. Sasuke was far away from Kakashi, the whole courtyard away, but all the distance in the world couldn't hide from his eyes the fact that Kakashi didn't really care about any of their answers. If anything, he was using it as a way to size them up. Sasuke knew the one comment he'd already made in front of the Lieutenant had shown enough of his personality for Kakashi, even Sakura's half of a sentence was even to size her personality up. The only person he didn't have details on was Naruto. Sasuke, of course, didn't know the extensive files Kakashi had been told to read, and had read, on Naruto, but he was fairly certain that Kakashi had been waiting on the other side of the door for a while, or no matter where he was he would have heard Naruto which could've given him the chance to gleam most, if not all, of Naruto's personality. To any reasonable Shinigami of rank, if Sasuke had been a little older with more experience under his belt, the way he thought would earn him a Squad Seat within minutes, definitely a Lieutenant place if there were any vacant and perhaps even a Captaincy if his power was at an equal level.

Nobody in the courtyard really thought Sasuke would answer, but Sakura had hoped he would. Kakashi took the nonchalant option, as usual, and didn't say anything. Naruto, however, was pretty quick to jump up and cause a problem.  
"Answer already!" He shouted. Another pause, Sasuke took his time once more.  
"Fine." Came the reply. "My goal is to eliminate a certain someone. My interest is getting my revenge. And my dislikes...well, Naruto, you don't have to look any further than yourself."  
"What was that!?" Naruto shouted back. There wasn't a reply, which just enraged him more. "Answer me, Uchiha." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, choosing his words carefully as he rarely did. His use of the phrase 'Uchiha' was a deliberate attempt at an insult, he wasn't familiar with the history or current affairs of the Uchiha but he knew that Sasuke was the only one around. For a brief moment, Sasuke felt anger. Being a believer in revenge, he wanted to reply in kind but he was able to convince himself to stay quiet and not let Naruto get to him. Kakashi watched the scene with interest, quickly checking behind him and making sure he'd closed the door, his Captain would probably give him a minor scolding if he saw what his Lieutenant was about to do. That wouldn't have stopped Kakashi, but he saw no need to get in trouble if he could avoid it.

Kakashi stood up and walked over beside Naruto.  
"How about you two cool off...with a spar." Naruto looked shocked for a second before grinning excitedly and cracking his knuckles.  
"Shikai or not, I'll kick your ass, Sasuke." He walked towards the Uchiha slowly, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kakashi wasn't surprised Sasuke had a Shikai. He was top of the class and an exceptional student, even for one of the noble families, the Uchiha. Well, ex-noble family.  
"Shikai is permitted." Kakashi added, interested to see the extent of Sasuke's abilities. The Uchiha finally stopped leaning on the wall and stepped forward, keeping his hands at his sides and away from his Zanpakutō, smirking.  
"No thanks." He spoke, turning to Kakashi. "You'd probably just copy it." It was a clear insult, but Kakashi was too experienced to let it reach him.  
"I'm glad you're familiar with my work." Was all he said. Naruto drew his sword quickly, swinging towards Sasuke in one smooth motion. It was a good move and may have worked if his opponent was at a closer range, but Sasuke was far enough away to take a small step back and avoid the attack.  
"Draw your weapon." Naruto requested. All he was met with was an unimpressed look from Sasuke, silently telling Naruto he wasn't worth him drawing his sword. Eventually Naruto swung again, horizontally at Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke didn't look to the side to see when the swing was coming, to an unexperienced eye it looked like he guessed the timing, but he was certain of what he was doing.

The swing came towards the Uchiha at a furious speed, but not fast enough. As the swing was in motion he ducked, not even a single hair on his head being touched by the blade. He leant back, placing one hard on the concrete floor as he raised his left leg, slamming his foot into Naruto's stomach. Naruto stumbled back, letting out a quick cough and ran at Sasuke, holding his sword above his head. This was probably the worst thing he could have done. Sasuke's Shunpo was adequate, at best, in comparison to higher ranks, but in comparison to most unseated Soul Reapers it was of the highest standard. It was certainly miles ahead of any speed Naruto was capable of. Sasuke's body flickered ever so slightly as he performed Shunpo, appearing on the other side of Naruto, having already slammed his fist into Naruto's chest and moved on. Naruto doubled over, but kept hold of his sword. When Sasuke didn't hear the dropping of Naruto's Zanpakutō on the ground that he knew he would find very satisfying he turned, not checking on Naruto's condition, but raising his foot as he turned. He took his other foot off the ground, sending his first towards the back of Naruto's head. Naruto had just about recovered from the high speed attack and was turning to make his next swing when the foot hit him mid-turn, right in the cheek. Sasuke extended his right hand and pushed off the ground after the kick, landing on his feet. Naruto twirled around once in a spin and kept on his feet, holding his Zanpakutō in front of him with both hands. Dazed, but wanting to fight on.

Sasuke was getting infuriated. Three moves and this guy was still standing, there was definitely something different about this guy. As Hiruzen would mention so often about every graduate, Naruto was certainly one who carried the will of fire within him. Sasuke almost laughed at the irony only he understood, as only he knew what he was going to do next, not even Kakashi expected it. He has the will of fire...now he'll be blasted with fire. A deep inhalation was all it took to get the Kidō started. About then Kakashi figured it out, Sakura too but she wouldn't believe it till she saw the attack. Naruto was too dazed to think about anything like that. Sasuke directed his Spirit Energy to his chest and then up his throat as he blew into the air. Instead of breathing out normally his mouth produced a fireball about twice Naruto's size. Naruto saw the fireball heading towards him and knew he couldn't dodge it completely. He could have perhaps used Shunpo to dodge part of the fireball, if he'd snapped out of his daze in time. Luckily, he didn't have to as a voice spoke in his head.  
"Jūfuku." Was the first word Naruto heard as he was pulled into a place that looked like a forest.  
"What?" Naruto replied. "What's Ju-whatever."  
"The answer." The voice replied, which Naruto realised was coming from a man who stood atop a tree. He wore a black hooded cloak so Naruto couldn't make out any of his features.  
"The answer?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes." The man replied. "Jūfuku is the answer to the question you asked, when you weren't ready to hear the answer. Your inferiority to Sasuke has made you ready?"  
"I'm not inferior to him!" Naruto roared.  
"Not anymore." The man agreed. 

Naruto found himself back in reality, the hooded man stood by the fireball which was frozen. In fact, Naruto noticed, all time was frozen, including himself.  
"You are brave, Naruto Uzumaki." The hooded man went on. "I wish you could have heard me sooner, but you had to have motivation. Now achieve your goal. Show this..." The man paused, as if he was trying to think of the right word to insult Sasuke "Show this Uchiha how powerful we can be, as a two man team!"  
"Hey!" Naruto stayed silent for a second, thinking about his next words. "He has a name. He's not just an Uchiha. He's Sasuke and he's...part of Squad 7 together." The hooded man looked taken aback by Naruto's defiance as he continued. "His name is Sasuke, and we're part of the same team." The hooded man smiled warmly.  
"It takes a good man to be so compassionate, Naruto...Now get back to your fight. And roar my name!" In that instant Naruto understood everything, but he had from the start, somewhere deep down that is. He just wasn't willing to consciously understand without talking to his Zanpakutō first. In the next instant, time unfroze and the fireball hurtled towards Naruto. He did a small Shunpo backwards, a bit slower than the fireball but it bought him some time as he swung his sword upwards and shouted.  
"Clone, Jūfuku!" A blast of blue Spirit Energy burst from Naruto's blade, disintegrating the fireball.

Naruto stood tall, slightly beaten and bruised from Sasuke's physical attacks, and pointed his sword at Sasuke, his new sword. Naruto's blade had widened out, still flat edged but with a longer flat part, not meant for cutting. Down the centre of the blade ran a red line, all the way down to the red hilt, which had also increased in size a little. The blade was only slightly bigger, still effective. Kakashi looked neutral, but it's hard not to look neutral wearing a mask, he was probably impressed inside. Sakura was in clear disbelief. But Sasuke looked somewhat...proud. Naruto wasn't his favourite person, nor had he been trying to push him to achieve Shikai in this fight, but he was slightly proud nevertheless.  
"Release your Zanpakutō." Naruto spoke calmly and sternly, not requesting but demanding. He was met with a smirk from Sasuke.  
"As you wish." He replied as he drew his blade. "Stream, Kirin." Sasuke's blade sparked slightly and then lit up with blue lightning. Naruto nodded slightly, relishing the challenge he was being given. Both fighters smirked as Naruto ran forward, about to use his Shikai ability, and Sasuke raised his sword, about to use his own Shikai ability to match Naruto's. They had both figured correctly what the ability the other would use was and were about to unleash them when the doors of the Squad 7 barracks burst open and a shout rang out.  
"Lieutenant Hatake! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura turned immediately while Naruto and Sasuke stopped just before their attacks.

Kakashi stood still, reluctant to turn around. Almost as if he thought the problem would go away if he didn't look at it. Eventually he turned, to see a man with black hair and a stern look. He wore a white coat with the Japanese symbol for the number seven on the back of it.  
"Letting new recruits battle? And with Shikai nevertheless!. Do you know how dangerous that is." Kakashi stayed quiet a few seconds and then the man turned to the three rookies. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet." He extended his hand to Sakura. "I'm the Captain of the Seventh Division of the Gotei 13, your Captain. My name is Shisui Shiba."


	3. The bloodthirsty Kenpachi

_Thanks for the reviews guys! To answer your queries:_

_-I still have a few minor issues to work out with the whole 'Itachi killing the Uchiha' situation, but have rest assured how he did so will be fully explained in due time._

_-As for Sakura's Zanpakutō, I already have her Shikai worked out and it will be revealed in the coming chapters. I currently plan to unveil it in about 3 chapters but that is subject to change and could be as soon as the next chapter, very possibly the one after though._

_Chapter 2: The bloodthirsty Kenpachi - New recruits in danger!?_

After Shisui Shiba introduced himself both Sasuke and Naruto resealed their Zanpakutōs.  
"Nice to meet ya, Shisui!" Naruto said, sheathing his katana.  
"You call him Captain Shiba, moron." Sasuke corrected him. Shisui observed the two as an argument ensued, with Naruto shouting at Sasuke for correcting him all the time and Sasuke telling Naruto he wouldn't have to if he got it right the first time. Shisui wondered if it would have been better to let the two of them fight.  
"Would you two shut up, I'm not the only Captain here, so you need to watch your manners." Shisui stopped their argument with his stern tone.  
"Don't calm them down for my sake." The words came with a small laugh from the Squad 7 barrack's door in a light tone. An older looking man walked out of the barracks with long white hair, he wore a long white coat with the Japanese number eight on the back of it.  
"Captain Jiraiya." Kakashi acknowledged the Captain with a small nod.  
"Hatake." Jiraiya replied. "Having some fun with the new recruits?"  
"Just analysing their power." The Lieutenant responded, clearly comfortable around two Captains.  
"Two out of three recruits with Shikai already, huh? They sure have potential." Jiraiya leaned down slightly so he was level with Sakura. "How about you, beautiful, got yourself a Shikai?"  
"Not yet, Captain Jiraiya." Sakura responded promptly, feeling a little depressed that she was the deadweight of the group. Especially since it was a group that included Naruto. Jiraiya chuckled and smiled.  
"I can probably help you out, maybe you should come by the Squad 8 barracks some time."  
"Captain Jiraiya...please get the hell out of my courtyard." Shisui requested, but his tone made it clear he wasn't asking. Jiraiya laughed.  
"Alright alright, I'll go. But it's your fault for recruiting such attractive young ladies."  
"Leave." Shisui insisted and Jiraiya laughed again as he walked out, jumping the gate in a single leap to show that he wasn't just an old pervert who didn't deserve the title of Captain.

Shisui shook his head for a few seconds as Sasuke sheathed his blade, interested to see what Shisui was like. He was already impressed by his reputation but, as with people such as Kakashi, the person's personality didn't always suit the legend. Shisui seemed like a serious man, but that was still to be seen in Sasuke's opinion...Silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak, not even Naruto. Shisui knew it was his duty to speak, to issue the orders and show that Squad 7 was not a place for slackers. Such words would probably be for Naruto's sake mainly, to keep him working so he wouldn't ever notice the danger he could be to the Soul Society. But Shisui knew the other two needed him to speak up too. Unlike Naruto, Shisui was very familiar with the situation in the Uchiha clan, or the ex-Uchiha clan by now. Itachi was his closest friend and his betrayal had hurt many people, among those people the Captain of the Seventh Division was one of the people most shocked and stung by Itachi's actions. Captain Shiba was not a man who would condone vengeance, but as far as the Uchiha now in his squad was concerned Shisui had convinced himself to turn a blind eye to Sasuke if he noticed the young Uchiha's aims were to have his revenge. He hadn't yet concluded this, but he was almost certain he knew what Sasuke wanted, and although he'd never admit it he felt somewhat the same way. A Captain who took his job so seriously would never give in to emotions such as vengeance...but it was his duty to train Sasuke as he did any other member of his Squad. If the young man exhibited special skill it would only make sense to increase his skills further and if he decided to use those skills to get his revenge that wasn't Shisui's fault...or at least that's what he had convinced himself to believe. That is what he had to believe to both keep his conscience clean and to see an end to Itachi. Sakura clearly looked at Shisui with admiration, there wasn't a person in the conversation who hadn't yet noticed this. Words from Shisui would only increase her motivation, and he knew it. If she was to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom she was already falling behind, she would need all the motivation she could get.

If he'd been an onlooker to his own mind Shisui may have realised he didn't even need a proper reason to speak first, but he was a man who believed in reason and only took action, even small action, when it made the most sense. After following this train of thought he concluded, as he'd already known before he started, that he needed to speak. Shisui pointed at Sakura.  
"You." The Captain began. "What's the highest level Kidō you can perform? Or the best Elemental Kidō you can perform, either will suffice."  
"Hado number 33, Captain." Sakura replied instantly. Slightly above average level for an academy graduate.  
"And you two?" He looked to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto stayed silent, trying to find a way to say he couldn't perform any Kidō to an average standard.  
"Hado 54." Sasuke replied, noticing Sakura's shocked reaction, so he elaborated. "Haien is a Kidō that changes one's Spirit Energy to fire, it is practically an elemental Kidō. I'm not claiming I can perform Hado up to that level, I can only go to about 40, and then jump to 54." Shisui and Sakura both knew that up to the 40s level was still above average for an academy graduate, and 54 was exceptionally good. In fact, Shisui hadn't seen anybody so skilled since...Itachi.  
"Naruto Uzumaki." Shisui restarted, not dwelling on the memories of his former friend. "Teaching Kidō to someone who clearly has no natural talent for it is a waste of time, you will be trained in the art of the sword." Naruto smiled at this. "Sakura Haruno, you'll train with Lieutenant Hatake to master Shikai. Sasuke Uchiha, you're with me." Sasuke nodded slightly and Sakura seemed openly pleased.  
"Captain." Kakashi walked towards the doors of the barracks, only a few steps until he was shoulder to shoulder with the Captain, facing the opposite way to him. Kakashi spoke in a hushed tone for a few seconds, after which the Captain nodded.  
"I see. The nature of his Shikai does make it a possibility, and his natural ability for Kidō makes it seem likely. Alright, see if you can teach him it." Kakashi nodded and turned back around. "Sakura, you're with me. Sasuke, Kakashi has something only he can teach you." If Sasuke was intrigued he certainly didn't show it, his lack of reaction was enough to impress Captain Shiba.

Shisui turned around and walked towards the Squad 7 barracks, chuckling and then muttering under his breath.  
"He's so cold and abnormally skilled...it's the same feeling as being around Byakuya." As Shisui walked up the steps he still heard no footsteps behind him. "Come, Sakura. We start now." He prompted. Sakura waved a quick goodbye to Sasuke, and got no response of course, and then ran after the Captain. Naruto looked at his Zanpakutō.  
"Shikai mastered! What next, huh?" Kakashi sighed at soon as Naruto finished.  
"You just learnt Shikai, not mastered it. Go and practice, Naruto. You can practice your Shikai later, Sasuke, once we're finished. It could use improvement too." This wasn't news to Sasuke, but Naruto seemed shocked.  
"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed. "But then I'll master Bankai in record time! Then I can become the Captain Commander!"  
"Go and practice Naruto, you'll need it." Sasuke stopped talking and glared at Naruto. "For our rematch." For once, it was clear that they were speaking the same language. Kakashi smiled under his mask, on the surface it seemed like a challenge, and it was, but it was also Sasuke's way of forming a bond with Naruto. Naruto rushed inside, eager to begin his training. It wouldn't be for another few minutes that he would realise he barely even knew what his Shikai did, but it didn't waver his confidence at all.  
"Now then." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, using Shunpo to go to the doors of the barracks and close them, and then come back quickly. "We'll begin."

The team spent the next week training hard. Naruto made quick friends with a lot of Squad 7 members while Sasuke kept to himself, spending most of his time training, with or without Kakashi. Sakura made some allies too, but kept to her training as well. She was finally getting a handle on her Shikai and was close to earning enough acknowledgement from her Zanpakutō to be told it's name. By the time the week came to an end, the new members of Squad 7 had a visitor...the Captain of Squad 11. Kenpachi Zabuza strolled into the courtyard of the Seventh Division as if he owned it, but of course he had every right to be there. Zabuza's Captiain's coat looked somewhat out of place on him, but it would take a brave or foolish Soul Reaper to tell him so, and anybody brave enough was otherwise engaged...except Naruto. Naruto resealed his Zanpakutō upon seeing Zabuza and his Lieutenant, Haku and went over to greet them as he would anybody else. Kakashi had sensed the Kenpachi's Reiatsu and had rushed outside, with Sasuke in tow. Shisui, who was still training with Sakura inside, sensed all Spiritual Pressures in the courtyard and could easily anticipate what was going to happen.  
"Sakura, go outside. I'll be with you in a little while." He said, taking an alternate route out of the building and jumping up to the roof where he could watch in peace. This was a fight he was going to let happen, and he knew Kakashi would approve too. Zabuza was too strong for the trio, but Haku was perhaps a good match.

Sakura only noticed the Captain and two Lieutenants once she got outside, and she was worried.  
"Nice to see you, Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said with a delighted and somewhat terrifying smile, knowing a fight would ensue.  
"Zabuza." Kakashi responded, neither of them feeling the need for stating ranks or formalities. "Here for a rematch?" Zabuza chuckled.  
"As much as I love our little spars, Kakashi, I thought you would like to show me the power of your new recruits."  
"They won't fight you." Kakashi's response was stern, laying down the law even to a Captain.  
"Then how about they fight Haku?" It was at this point that Naruto took the time to look the Lieutenant of Squad 11 up and down...and he liked what he saw. A slight blush lit up his cheeks as he looked back to the Kenpachi.  
"Nuh uh, I'm not fighting a woman." Naruto's response was accompanied by a pure and absolute silence. To Zabuza's assassin trained ears he could he the very gentle sound of Sasuke's palm making contact with his face as he couldn't resist the urge to face palm at Naruto's words.  
"Naruto." Sasuke eventually spoke, putting his hand down. "That's a man." Naruto's draw dropped as if it was made of lead.  
"B-b-but she...I mean he...looks like a..."  
"I know." Sasuke replied, pointing at Haku. "But that is a man." Haku remained silent the whole time, not remotely offended that his gender was being questioned.  
"All right then!" Naruto shouted. "I'm up for a fight with her. Him! I meant to say him." Sasuke sighed and drew his Zanpakutō.  
"I could use a new sparring partner." Sasuke commented. Naruto followed his lead and drew his weapon.

Haku looked at the two of them and drew his own Zanpakutō.  
"The three whelps versus my Lieutenant." Zabuza stated, met with an immediate response.  
"No." Sasuke looked the Kenpachi right in his eyes, earning himself some respect from the Captain of Squad 11. "I want to fight your Lieutenant alone." Naruto jumped forward, about to cause an outrage but was silenced by Sasuke placing his sword beside at. With a sword to his throat, he decided to let Sasuke talk, it was clear Sasuke was just making a point, if he was going to hurt Naruto he wouldn't have held the swing, he wouldn't cut his head off. "But I know I'm not going to get that wish." Sasuke continued. "So I'll settle for two on one. Me and Naruto." Sasuke had avoided a long argument with his almost violent action, but Naruto wasn't a man to hold a grudge and Kakashi had learned by now that it was just Sasuke's style. Sakura seemed a little shocked at first, but realised he didn't mean any harm quickly enough. Shisui just chuckled softly and muttered under his breath like he had a week earlier.  
"Still so much like Byakuya, he'll do anything to hasten a needless conversation's end. I wonder if I'll get to introduce them soon." Kakashi and Zabuza both utilised Shunpo to separate edges of the courtyard, to watch the battle. Sakura looked at Haku and then at Sasuke.  
"I can fight too." She begged. "I'm not a deadweight, I'm just as skilled as you and Naruto are, Sasuke. Look" Sakura drew her Zanpakutō, Haku still stood motionless. "Be unseen-"  
"I don't care about your Shikai." Sasuke interrupted, staying calm despite his patience wearing thin. "I told you me and Naruto will fight, now get lost." Sakura stared at Sasuke, her sword trembling in her hand. She knew how hard she'd worked, she'd trained her Kidō, her Shunpo and her combat ability all while trying to learn her Zanpakutō's name. And now she was being treated like this after all her hard work. Sakura opened her mouth, she wasn't going to take this.  
"I'm not asking, Sakura." Sasuke spoke now with venom in his voice, almost growling the words. He turned his head around and Sakura saw blue sparks of lightning dance across Sasuke's eyes. "Go. Now." Shisui was on top of the roof and he didn't even need his years of experience to know Sasuke would attack if Sakura pressed any earlier. He stood up, reading to Shunpo to his student's aid when Sakura's form shimmered and she appeared a metre of so away from Kakashi, looked thoroughly disheartened.

Haku finally drew her Zanpakutō, and held it by her side. The hilt of her katana was blue, but that didn't draw any attention away from the blade. Sasuke idly noticed it was a lighter shade of blue than his own Zanpakutō's hilt. Was her sword a lightning-type Zanpakutō too? No, he couldn't draw any conclusions from the colour of the hilt and he knew it, if he tried to guess her Shikai he would only end up at a disadvantage.  
"I'm sorry." Haku spoke for the first time to Sasuke and Naruto, his voice sounded like a woman's. "My Captain wouldn't appreciate me taking it easy on you."  
"I knew you were a woman!" Naruto shouted after hearing his voice. Haku's form shimmered and she appeared in front of Naruto, swinging horizontally at him. It was not because Naruto had claimed he was a woman that he attacked him first, but because he had singled Naruto out as the weaker of the two. If Sakura had been involved in the battle she would have likely been attacked first. Sasuke appeared mere moments after Haku, in front of Naruto and slightly in the air, holding his sword with both hands in front of him to block the blow, flying slightly backwards under the force of the slash when the two swords clashed. He bumped into Naruto as he landed on the ground and skidded slightly.  
"Pay attention, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.  
"Right!" Naruto shouted back, jumping over Sasuke and swinging downwards with his blade. Haku stood perfectly motionless and let the strike come, his body disappearing at the last second and appearing behind Naruto as he landed, slashing downwards at his back. The move was easily predictable, especially to somebody like Sasuke, so he had already deeply inhaled and blew out a fireball, about half Haku's size since he didn't want it to strike Naruto, and blew it to where Haku would appear. The Lieutenant noticed the fireball as he reappeared and used Shunpo to escape the attack, only receiving minor burn damage to his attire.

Naruto jumped back, now being side to side with Sasuke.  
"Thanks Sasuke." He said, not wanting to waste much time with words.  
"Stream, Kirin." Was Sasuke's only reply, making his sword spark a few times with blue lightning before it lit up like a Christmas light, covering the blade in deadly blue lightning.  
"Clone, Jūfuku!" Naruto shouted, following Sasuke's lead. Haku knew he could put up a good fight against the two without his Shikai, but he didn't give it a try. Sasuke's blade looked like it could slice through his own in mere seconds or less, it would be a lot harder without his Shikai.  
"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru." An icy mist surrounded Haku, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, keeping on guard. He'd vaguely heard of this Zanpakutō and knew he could be in serious trouble. This was a strong ice-type and how Haku obtained it Sasuke would never know, so he didn't let himself dwell on it. Haku swung his sword and let loose an arc of ice, the edges sharpening as they flew towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and swung his own blade, slicing the ice in half, making both sides of the crescent-shaped attack fall onto the ground harmlessly. A thin layer of ice surrounded Hyōrinmaru as Haku and Sasuke eyed each other, preparing to engage in physical battle. Both men's forms shimmered as they used Shunpo to appear in the centre of the courtyard and clash swords, their speed equal.

Shards of ice and and sparks of lightning would be all that the naked eye would see after each clash of blades, then the two would Shunpo to another part of the courtyard and clash again. They took to the air, standing on their own Spirit Energy and stopped moving at high speeds, engaging in a series of strikes. Sasuke took the first move with a stab which Haku darted out of the way from, it was becoming easier to see how Naruto mistook him for a woman with every strike he danced to the side of. Haku then struck vertically at Sasuke, who jumped to the floor and rolled forwards to dodge the icy blade, rolling straight up to his feet, rolling and standing on his own Spirit Energy. Sasuke swung sidewards as soon as he was back up, making Haku jump backwards and hold his sword outwards towards Sasuke. A dragon made of ice with dark red eyes burst out of the tip of Haku's Hyōrinmaru, attempting to freeze Sasuke where he stood. If Kakashi hadn't helped Sasuke train, he knew he'd be dead. The young Uchiha jumped backwards, slicing sideways with his blade and producing a flat wall of lightning. The dragon smashed through the lightning with ease...just as planned. As the lightning wall dissipated it reformed as a cage, trapping the dragon's head. Haku knew that Hyōrinmaru's ice dragon wouldn't escape the lightning cage, and so he made it shatter. As he did, Naruto sailed down from above slicing downwards in a jumping slash, since he was unable to stand on his Reiatsu it was the best he could manage.

Haku sensed Naruto coming but couldn't turn or escape in time, Naruto was moving at a Shunpo level speed. A small amount of ice covered Haku's shoulder where Naruto's broadsword struck, doing more damage than it would have in a sealed state. The sword shredded the ice with some trouble and struck Haku's shoulder, sending him flying towards the ground with a serious cut on his shoulder. Naruto fell back to the floor and Sasuke descended slowly, watching his opponent as he got up.  
"Haku!" Kenpachi Zabuza shouted from the sidelines. "Stop holding back and use your full power! Show these rookies the power of my Squad!" Haku looked at his two opponents after nodding to his Captain.  
"I truly am sorry, but you must be taken down." He said, holding his sword up high. "Bankai." Ice exploded everywhere, not with a far enough range to hurt the spectators, which now included Squad 7 members standing at the door, but enough to hurt Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto used his battle instincts to summon two clones with his Shikai, one to stand in front of him and one in front of Sasuke. The two clones were struck by the ice and disappeared.  
"My limit if five clones." Naruto said quietly, not wanting his opponent to hear but wanting to pass the information onto Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in response and ran towards Haku. Haku's appearance had changed. A dragon's mouth and head surrounded his right hand while he brandished two ice wings on his back and a tail, also made of ice, coming from his lower back.  
"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." Haku stated.

The new appearance didn't deter Sasuke in the slightest, he was a true and brave Uchiha. Haku let him get in close and then closed his wings around himself as Sasuke struck. Sasuke's lightning covered sword slowly cut through the ice, it would take a few seconds to get the whole way through, time he didn't have. Haku's tail came from the side and stabbed at Sasuke. He ducked the stab and pulled back, jumping with his sword over the next stab and then slicing the pointed end off the tail. The small gap in the wing and the tail repaired almost instantly, using the moisture in the air to create more ice. Haku uncovered himself and held up his sword. Spears of ice formed in the air and flew at Sasuke. Before Sasuke could dodge, Naruto intervened. Four Naruto's jumped from the side, slicing through all the spears of ice. The four of them then rushed Haku, all of them being brushed aside by an ice wing. Only one survived the attack, the original, and flew backwards, skidding along the ground. That's when Sasuke noticed. He saw when Naruto slid back to, right where he'd been before he'd summoned the clones. He laid there, even though Sasuke knew he had a stronger will than that...he was staying down on purpose. Sasuke noticed the signs Haku couldn't see from that angle but he could. He acted quickly, not even leaving enough time to be amazed that Naruto had come up with this plan. Sasuke stretched his hand back and then swung his lightning coated sword multiple times, each time sending a crescent shaped blast of lightning towards Haku. The Lieutenant took to the air dodged each arc, floating back to the ground.  
"I'd expect more from an Uchiha." Haku mocked.

Sasuke let out a roar as he threw his sword towards Haku in a fit of rage, an unusual action for one so calm but Haku was easily able to believe that was because of his mockery. Kakashi, Shisui and Zabuza were not so easily fooled. Sakura looked at Kakashi, seemingly worried for Sasuke but Kakashi didn't look back and smiled under his mask.  
"Keep your eyes on Sasuke." Kakashi instructed. "He's about to surprise you." Haku gave a confident smirk as he deflected the sword with a wing, letting the blade lose it's lightning as it fell towards the floor. Before it touched the ground concrete flew aside from just in front of Haku's feet. Naruto's clone burst up from the ground, throwing a punch towards Haku's chin. Naruto had opened a hole in the ground and sent a clone down it earlier, diverting most of his Reiatsu to the one clone and asking for help from his Zanpakutō Spirit to have enough Spirit Energy to make a tunnel underground. Eventually he'd reached the point he'd planned on and the clone destroyed the ground above it, and the rest was visible to the naked eye. Haku was shocked, but experienced enough to react in time. His tail stabbed the clone in the back, holding it in midair. Naruto purposefully delayed the time the clone disappear in, as he could see Sasuke's next move. By the time the clone disappeared Sasuke was in position. He'd utilised his training, gathered his Reiatsu in the palm of his hand and changed the element...to lightning. He used his Shunpo speed as he charged Haku, a ball of blue lightning forming in his palm and resembling the sound of chirping birds. This was Kakashi's own Kidō, Chidori, that he'd taught to Sasuke over the week.

The speed of Chidori only increased Sasuke's speed, by the time Naruto's clone disappeared he was in front of Haku. He'd snatched his falling sword out of the air as he passed, the blade of it becoming coated in blue lightning once more. Haku's eyes widened as Sasuke smirked, thrusting the Chidori into Haku's chest.  
"Chidori." Sasuke spoke the name of his attack quietly as blood poured from the wound and Haku coughed it out of his mouth. Sasuke would have ended the fight there but, although he'd only acted to be enraged at Haku's comment, he could not leave it unpunished.  
"I..." Haku coughed once more.  
"Mock the Uchiha again..." Sasuke looked up from where his attack had struck, taking his hand out of Haku and looking into his eyes. "And I'll finish you off." Sasuke held his sword backwards and touched the back of the hilt to Haku's heart. "Explode." As soon as the word had left Sasuke's mouth an explosion of lightning hit Haku, straight from the hilt of Kirin. Haku flew straight backwards, leading on the ground hard as his wings and tail disappeared into the air with a slight twinkle.  
"The only time a Bankai releases without the wielder's permission is when the Soul Reaper is close to death." Sasuke stated, although Haku already knew this. He turned away, walking slowly. "For your own sake...don't forget my words." Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked slowly, purposefully through the crowd of Squad 7 Shinigami watching the fight at the door and into the barracks. A smirk slowly spread across his face, his work made him so proud.


	4. Preparing for competition

_Thanks for the reviews, keep any queries coming, I'm happy to address them.  
-Haku's rank is more of an partnership thing than something earned through power. Zabuza and Haku are a team. Sorta like Kenpachi and Yachiru, I'm sure there are more capable people than Yachiru to be Lieutenant but Kenpachi keeps her around because they're a team. Zabuza just shows his appreciation a different way, one that clearly doesn't require words or actions to show. Besides, Haku didn't real go full strength, after activating Bankai he didn't go for the finish, he took the blows with little counter attacks, only striking when necessary, if he'd gone on the offensive it would've ended very differently. He just didn't want to hurt the rookies so he attempted to show them their attacks were futile so that they'd concede. Not that Naruto would ever even consider doing that. In conclusion, short of a change in plan, Haku's rank isn't at risk with Zabuza around. There'll be chances to prove himself worthy later.  
-As far as whether or not other Bleach characters are still around, in one word, yes. I'm sure some people have noticed Byakuya is still alive and kicking as a Captain (mentioned twice I believe and he shall be making an appearance soon, perhaps as soon as the next chapter). There is a raw idea for Ichigo, but that is a long ways off anyway (like a LOT of chapters) if it does go ahead. One or two others are also going to be making appearances in the not too far future, any other returning Bleach characters are undecided as of yet._

_Chapter 3: Preparing for competition - Sasuke learns the truth about the Uchiha!?_

Sasuke was proud. Haku was hurt, badly. Naruto was shocked. Sakura was concerned. Kakashi was in thought. Zabuza was angry, with Haku. Shisui took it worst, fearing Sasuke was the spitting image of Itachi. The rest of Squad 7 had mixed feelings, some were in awe at Sasuke's power and couldn't wait to see his power grow, the rest were scared of his temper. Kakashi was about to head inside when Shisui appeared in front of him, Sakura too, with a Shunpo.  
"You both stay here, I'll deal with Sasuke." The Captain said sternly, storming into the barracks. Kakashi and Sakura nodded, but Captain Shiba was already on his way inside, and headed over to Haku and Zabuza. Naruto heard Shisui clearly, but followed him anyway. Shisui didn't argue, he hadn't the time. The two of them burst into one of the sleeping quarters, which included where Sasuke slept. Shisui said nothing and just eyed Sasuke, Naruto was about to speak before Shisui held up his hand and silenced him. If there was anybody to not use the silent treatment on, it was Sasuke, the technique had no effect on him since he didn't relish conversation on a normal basis. If there was one person who wasn't able to give the silent treatment, it was Naruto.  
"What the hell was that, Sasuke!?" Naruto screamed not long after trying to be silent. Sasuke shrugged, pretending to be somewhat regretful but also pretending that he was trying to hide regretting his actions. He was confident Captain Shiba would see through only one pretence or both of them.  
"I had to send a message." Sasuke replied. "I'm not taking that crap from anyone. 'I'm truly sorry' and all that bull, I don't know how you coped with it Naruto. He kept saying things like that and acting like he was above us. And that's all from the transvestite of the Seireitei."  
"Sasuke!" Shisui raised his voice. "You're meant to be calmer than this. What happened to your level head?"  
"My head is perfectly level" Sasuke growled in response. "I know that I don't have to suffer bastards who talk about my clan that way."

Shisui looked at Naruto.  
"Go outside, Naruto." He said.  
"What!?" Naruto shouted back. Captain Shiba kept his voice low, but very serious.  
"Leave. Go to the barracks of the Fourth Division, find Captain Tsunade Senju and bring her to Haku." Silence. Naruto didn't move. "Now!" After the Captain's prompting Naruto left the room via Shunpo and Shisui turned his attention back to Sasuke. "You're coming with me."  
"Where?" Sasuke enquired, his calmness seemingly returning.  
"You'll find out." Shisui responded. "Wait outside the gate. Let nobody see you leave. I'll join you in a minute." Shisui waltzed right outside of the barracks and through the courtyard. Zabuza was standing over Haku, shaking his head, and the Captain could see Naruto jumping the gate, rushing to get Captain Tsunade's help for Haku. Shisui gave Kakashi his orders, to run things until he returned and to clear out the Captain of Squad 11 before he realised that he could use Haku's injuries as an excuse to fight anybody and to send someone to inform Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Captain Commander, of what had happened with no details left unheard. Shisui left via the front gate and met Sasuke there. The Captain hadn't noticed the Uchiha leave the barracks, he'd done good. The two of them walked in silence for a long time and Sasuke didn't realise where they were heading until they were close to it.

It was a place Sasuke one day planned to return to, but not yet. A place he had left as a child and prayed he could leave every ounce of fear, kindness and mercy in. Back then, he wanted nothing but hatred and strength. As he matured, he'd realised he needed more than just hatred in order to keep his cool, but hatred was still his weapon of choice and it was what kept him going. Shisui walked into the old Uchiha village as if it were his Squad's barracks. Sasuke hesitated, but followed. Shisui had been here just as many times as Sasuke, he may not have been from the Uchiha clan but his best friend was and so he visited often. Even after Itachi's betrayal he would come here every so often, perhaps once a month, in order to wonder where it all went wrong. Shisui didn't slow his brisk pace, even when he sensed Sasuke start to slow down as he took in the sights of the place that he once lived in. It had been so long, he hadn't remembered it all and his memory was being refreshed. Shisui stopped in front of a gate, he turned, eyed Sasuke, and then opened the gate. They both walked inside and Sasuke recognised the old meeting place of Uchiha. This was where his father would gather the clan and discuss business and such, Sasuke didn't know the details. Shisui did, and he was about to share. Shisui opened the door, making a show of knocking first before entering. He walked inside and sat in the centre of the room. Sasuke entered and closed the door, about to see a side of his Captain not many other people had. A side of his Captain that Itachi had awakened.

Shisui removed his Captain's cloak and threw it in the corner, he did the same with his Zanpakutō. He then spread his arms and span, motioning to the whole room. He then looked at a confused Sasuke, a serious look in his eyes.  
"Until we leave this room, I'm not your Captain any more. Now tell me, where are all the Uchiha?" Shisui asked. Sasuke paused, even more confused.  
"What are you talking about?" He replied.  
"These people whose honour that you protected by nearly killing Haku. Where are they?" Sasuke had no answer. Shisui sat and motioned Sasuke to join him. He did. Shisui sighed, considering his next words carefully, thankful that his sarcasm had got his point across. "I can't beat someone within an inch of their life because they offend me, but it looks more reasonable, but still very unreasonable, if I do so because they offend my clan and my family. Understand?" Sasuke did understand, and he knew what he would be told next, so he decided to say it himself.  
"I understand." He began. "And I know I'm the last Uchiha, so I only defended myself by attacking that Lieutenant." Shisui wanted to agree, he knew he should. As a Captain, he couldn't say what was on his mind...but he wasn't a Captain, not until he left this room.  
"You're wrong." Shisui stated simply, attracting Sasuke's attention. "You're not the last. You defended Itachi." Sasuke no longer knew where this was going.  
"What do you know of Itachi?" Sasuke growled. "You heard the stories and think you know it all?"  
"I was his best friend, Sasuke. And he was mine." Shisui's voice had gotten a little quieter, he didn't enjoy reliving the memories. "Itachi was...a lot of things, Sasuke, a lot of things I won't get into. Among them all, he was your brother first, and he still is. Yet the one thing he's known as is a murderer, which he is too. He betrayed a lot of people, including me. And you're going to kill him." Sasuke was very shocked at every part of Shisui's words, not just the end. Memories flooded back to Sasuke, memories of his brother saying he'd made a friend in his Division...memories of him saying he couldn't tell Sasuke the details of his mission. But as long as he had his comrades, he said, he would come back alive, for his family. And even if he ever did get in trouble his comrade would help him out, because they trusted each out. His comrade named...Shisui Shiba.

Sasuke blinked a few times, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten such an important detail, something that could be a clue to finding Itachi. Sasuke finally let the last words of Shisui sink in and then he focused on the man in front of him.  
"You want me to kill Itachi." Sasuke asked quietly.  
"No..." Shisui looked down and then back to Sasuke. "I need you to kill him. If you don't the job will fall to the next closest person to him, myself." Shisui took another pause. "He may not be my friend anymore, but I'm not as heartless as him, I cannot throw away my morals and kill people I call my comrades. I'm not sure if I could do it." Sasuke was beginning to understand. "So you'll never defend your clan's honour again. Keep those opinions to yourself, because half of your clan that still lives is beyond help."  
"Fine." Sasuke agreed, standing up to leave.  
"We're not done." Shisui said, keeping Sasuke's focus. "We won't be done for a long time. You won't be able to fight Itachi at your current level. I shall train you...and I shall tell you the truth."  
"The truth?"  
"The Uchiha...were bad people." Sasuke's eyes widened and Shisui motioned him to sit down. "Before I begin, after I tell you we shall begin training, you'll need it for the competition." Shisui was referring to the annual competition held on Sōkyoku Hill in which the day was spent with the Soul Reapers watching and participating in fights. The rules: Anybody can challenge anybody, and, barring serious injury, nobody could decline a fight. The competition was used to gauge the skill levels of newer Shinigami, in order to determine whether or not they deserved a Seat in their respective Squads.  
"Right...I forgot about that." Sasuke admitted, he had never been concerned with earning himself a Seat, but it would gain him a little acceptance, which wasn't a bad thing for him. Half the Seireitei knew his name anyway due to his lineage, and the rest would know after the incident today.  
"That will be our cover." Shisui went on. "I couldn't care less how you do in the competition. I will train you for one purpose, so you can eliminate your brother." And with Sasuke's agreement Shisui began revealing to Sasuke his knowledge of the actions of the Uchiha before Itachi turned traitor. And Sasuke would never think of the old Uchiha the same way again.

Naruto was unhappy. Tsunade was not like a medic should be, she was scary. Regardless, Naruto led her back to Haku and helped Kakashi see away Kenpachi Zabuza. However, Tsunade nor Zabuza were the reason that Naruto was unhappy. Naruto's problem was Sasuke. Zabuza vowed that Haku would be ready for a rematch by the time the fighting competition rolled around, exactly two weeks to the day, and if he wasn't then Zabuza himself vowed he would fight on his behalf. The moment he left the gate Kakashi rolled his eyes.  
"Great." The Lieutenant groaned. "I guess I know who I'm gonna be fighting." Naruto asked Kakashi what this competition was and Kakashi explained, but was surprised when Naruto wasn't enthusiastic. He thought for sure Naruto would say his usual stuff about becoming Captain Commander. Naruto replied eventually, but was disheartened.  
"Oh...alright. I guess I'll start training." With that Naruto walked out of the front gate, just intending to clear his head. He walked for an hour before realising he'd been gone so long, but he didn't head back. He walked up to Sōkyoku Hill and looked around, blissfully unaware of the scene he had been involved in on this very hill, 20 years earlier. He walked to the cliff's edge and wondered to himself whether or not he'd be fighting Sasuke two weeks from now. Sasuke owed him a rematch and in front of the whole Seireitei was the exactly the way Naruto would want it. But would Sasuke be himself...or would he be the sadistic monster Naruto had seen against Haku. Naruto had learned a little about the Uchiha in the past week of training, in an attempt to understand how Sasuke felt. He hadn't heard about Itachi but he heard they had been wiped out and Sasuke was the only survivor...he couldn't imagine how that felt. Naruto's parents, or so he believed, had died the day he was born.

Naruto had just about had enough of the sight when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a man standing a fair ways behind him, looking over the edge of the cliff, he wore a Captain's coat. Naruto had gone back to how he usually was, deciding to let Captain Shiba sort Sasuke out.  
"Hey there!" Naruto shouted, smiling and waving. The man, who Naruto now realised had blonde hair, blinked a few times, only now noticing Naruto.  
"Hey." He replied, smiling back as Naruto walked over.  
"How'd you do that? One second I was alone and then here you are!" The blonde man scratched the back of his head, laughing.  
"Sorry about that, I forget that some people haven't seen me before." The man laughed again. "It can be pretty scary the first time, some people can't believe how fast I am." Naruto smiled widely.  
"You must be pretty fast. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.  
"Minato Namikaze." The blonde man responded, not mentioning his Captaincy of Squad 3, and frowning as he thought silently. Uzumaki...that name was familiar, but how did he know it? Uzumaki...as he thought more about it he thought he only recognised it because it was very remotely similar to a name he must've heard in the past. He'd ask Kushina, maybe he'd know. She was meant to be his better half after all, he hoped her memory was better than his. Although, he did think he had a pretty good memory.  
"What are you doing up here then, Minato?" Naruto asked, oblivious to who he was talking to. He'd never heard of the Yellow Flash before.  
"..." Minato laughed again. "Honestly, Naruto, I don't know. Every now and then I find myself drawn to this spot, as if it's important somehow..." Another memory fault, or maybe just an ominous feeling, Minato thought he might be getting old and losing his memory a little, unless there really was something he'd forgotten.  
"Oh well, I'll see ya around, Minato!" Naruto smiled and ran down the hill, suddenly eager to get training. If it was Sasuke he'd be fighting in two weeks he was sure he'd be ready for it.

Naruto rushed back towards the Squad 7 barracks, ready to start training. On the way back, he passed the Squad 8 barracks and slowed a little before coming to a stop. He opened the gate slightly and saw people Squad 8 members training. It couldn't hurt to pay Captain Jiraiya a visit, right? He walked through the courtyard slowly, paying attention to the people training and hearing faint whispers as he walked. Mainly people asking each other if he was the one who had been involved in the incident with Lieutenant Haku of Squad 11. He didn't really care about the rumours, in his opinion the more people who heard about that would be supporters for him to become a Captain in the near future. Jiraiya, appeared at the doors to the barracks as Naruto opened them, proving he was more than just an old pervert, he had skill.  
"Naruto!" Jiraiya greeted him. "What are you doing here? Did you bring that gorgeous little pink haired lady with you?" Jiraiya grinned at the thought of Sakura, and Naruto was starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake.  
"Hey Captain Jiraiya." Naruto began, considering his next words and ignoring the Captain's comment about Sakura. "I came to see if you'd help train me a bit, ya know, for the competition." Jiraiya thought for a second.  
"Oooooh" The Captain grinned. "Sasuke's Chidori making you jealous, Naruto?"  
"How do you know about that?" Naruto quizzed, shocked that Jiraiya had known.  
"Word travels fast, I heard you and Sasuke gave that Lieutenant quite a beating." Naruto looked down.  
"Yeah, things went too far." He replied quietly. Looking at Jiraiya with seriousness in his eyes. "Will you help me train or not?"

Jiraiya thought about it a little, like all other Captains Jiraiya knew about Naruto's inner Hollow but not about his heritage. That was a secret kept between Hiruzen, Danzō, Shisui and Kakashi. Jiraiya had trained Minato for a while and, unlike Minato and Kushina, his memories were unaltered by what the Soul Society had theorised was Sōsuke Aizen's Bankai, except for the part Aizen had edited about Kushina being pregnant. Hiruzen had figured out who Naruto's parents were despite having his memories altered, the child was found with them on Sōkyoku Hill. This lack of memory alteration meant that Jiraiya was able to experience a little déjà vu while he was talking to Naruto. He was reminded of someone...but who? He couldn't put his finger on it which left him only one option, despite all the dangers it may bring.  
"Of course I will!" Captain Jiraiya grinned. "In fact, I'll show you a Kidō that will put Chidori to shame." It was at that moment Jiraiya put his finger on it...Minato Namikaze. Could it be that Naruto was his son? Jiraiya knew that Minato had fought Aizen that night, what if his mind had been altered without his knowledge, Aizen's Shikai could have fooled him into thinking Bankai was never activated. Jiraiya shook his head, the idea was absurd...so why had he just offered to teach Naruto a special Kidō that was only known by two people, Minato and himself. It was Minato's invention, so it would be only natural to help his son learn it. Jiraiya scolded himself inside, he knew this idea couldn't be right, Naruto was an orphan, not the child of a Lieutenant and a, as of a few years earlier, Captain. Naruto's face lit up, he had never had any skill at Kidō but with a Captain rank Shinigami teaching him how could he fail? As soon as the Eighth Division Captain saw Naruto's face he knew he'd have to teach Naruto the Kidō anyway. He must've subconsciously believed Naruto was Minato's son for a second and the idea of teaching Minato's invention to Naruto just popped out, too late to take it back now.  
"Come on in." Jiraiya turned, and began walking, Naruto following close by, already begging to be told about this Kidō he was going to learn.

Naruto and Jiraiya trained until midnight, when Jiraiya finally let Naruto head back to his own Squad's barracks. Naruto wasn't finding it easy to learn his first Kidō. He had first been training to make his Spirit Energy spin above his palm and had to keep it spinning violently until it became visible. Although it took Naruto a few hours to get the hang of, Jiraiya was impressed, it should have taken anybody longer. Especially someone who had no talent for Kidō. After that, Naruto had to create a small barrier of Kidō to contain the spinning Spirit Energy. He'd practice creating it and then Jiraiya would start performing the Kidō within his barrier to test the strength of it. The Captain had told Naruto that when he could hold Jiraiya's Spirit Energy in there for a full minute it would be complete. Naruto had managed that a mere few minutes before he had been dismissed. He had mastered both parts, but then he learnt he would have to combine them. How could he manage that? It was like trying to look right and left at the same time. Naruto was tired, but he still took a walk in the dark of night. He smiled, enjoying the training and he was looking forward to starting it again the next day. He walked for a few minutes before deciding to make his way back to the Squad 7 barracks. He changed directions, heading home, and then he saw something that made his jaw drop and stopped his feet moving for a brief second. He couldn't believe his eyes...Naruto rushed forwards.

Sasuke breathed heavily, the cold night air not being cool enough to stop him sweating like a stuck pig. He was still in the old Uchiha village, or rather just outside the entrance to it, with Captain Shiba, who had donned his Captain's cloak once more and had his Zanpakutō at his side once more, sheathed.  
"Hado number 31: Sōkatsui." Shisui said, not shouting the words, but he didn't have to in order to fire the spell. A blue beam of Reiatsu exploded from the Captain's outstretched hand and shot towards Sasuke. The Uchiha dropped to the ground and rolled, dodging the attack and getting to his feet quickly, panting once more. Captain Shiba did not look impressed.  
"Would you like a rest, Sasuke?" He asked, rhetorically. "I've told what you need to do to earn sleep, so do it." Sasuke had indeed been told what to do, but that fact of the matter was that he simply couldn't find a way to do it. Shisui had told him to use nothing but lightning style elemental Kidō. The logic behind the method was to increase Sasuke's lightning abilities without his Zanpakutō to the level where they as good as his Shikai, that way his Shikai could evolve to something stronger and his abilities without a Zanpakutō would be as good as his current Shikai. Shisui was making attacks as a motivator for the Uchiha.  
"You told me to break your Danku." Sasuke told a pause for breath. "But I'm no fool, I know Danku blocks Hado up to number 89, and I've already told you my best is Hado 54, which you won't even let me use." Shisui smirked.  
"I guess you'll just have to make a Chidori as strong as Hado 89." Sasuke had expected him to say something like that, which meant he was being given a chance to do so. Shisui didn't make another attack he stood tall and raised his hand once more.  
"Bakudo number 81: Danku." The transparent, rectangular wall of Reiatsu appeared in an instant in front of Shisui. Sasuke himself was impressed, he knew that Shisui was hailed as a Kidō master but he was being shown why, the amount of Dankus he had created to block Chidori's that probably wouldn't have even hit him if he'd tried to dodge was impressive. By Sasuke's count, it was a total of thirteen Dankus including this one. The fact that Shisui hadn't even broken a sweat in creating and maintaining them was impressive. Danku was a high level Bakudo and drained Reiatsu at a fairly quick rate if maintained too long. Some of the Dankus went down fast, but some stayed for up to a minute, without Shisui even seemed the slightest bit tired.

Sasuke stood tall too. He had managed twelve Chidoris so far, and on the same day he had used his Shikai and fought Haku, as well as using a Chidori then. In his training, when he'd first learnt the Kidō he thought that five strong Chidoris would be his limit. By his estimate of their strength, he had used nine strong Chidoris this day, including the one earlier against Haku and another four that he would classify as weak, not to the standard he would like. He knew training like this would get him somewhere, if he focused. Sasuke stopped thinking about Shisui's talent, stopped counting the number of Chidoris and their quality. He focused. This was going to be the last chance he got, the more Chidoris he racked up the less chance he had of succeeding. He had to put everything into one, last Chidori. Sasuke smirked and clenched a fist, coming up with a plan that may get him the power he needed to break Danku.  
"Fine." He smirked, opening his hand but keeping his fingers tensed around his palm, the usual hand gesture he'd use for Chidori. "Chidori." Sasuke growled, using the last of his Spirit Energy to make the blue ball of violent lightning burst into life in his palm. He hadn't the energy left for a Shunpo, but any idiot would know that speed was vital to increase the striking power of the attack. Hell, Sasuke thought even Naruto would know that. He ran towards Shisui and his Kidō barrier, at an increased speed due to the lightning propelling him forward, but not half as fast as his basic Shunpo speed. Shisui had little hope for this attack breaking the barrier, but he maintained full strength nevertheless. He had no intention of weakening his defence just to make Sasuke believe he could break it, he had to break it at a Kidō master's full defensive strength or not at all. Shisui had determined a long time back that Chidori was about equal to a low 70s level Hado, at Kakashi's basic power. If Kakashi pumped it with more Reiatsu perhaps he could have got it up to the 80s but to reach the top of the 80s was a big ask, it would have to be able to almost match a 90s level Hado. Shisui knew this was probably impossible, but he believed that, if pushed with enough motivation, Kakashi would be able to do it. Sasuke had all the motivation he needed, to defeat Itachi, so all he needed was the power to do it, if it was indeed possible.

Sasuke neared the barrier, his speed increasing ever so slightly. Shisui watched the attack come with his usual calm expression, the same expression he kept when witness Sasuke's plan. The Uchiha jumped and twirled 270 degrees in the air, landing his feet on the transparent barrier. Sasuke's shoes began to disintegrate at a fast rate, but he was only on the barrier for a second so the concentrated defensive Spirit Energy didn't have the time to completely destroy his footwear. Sasuke pushed off the barrier with all his remaining physical strength, which wasn't much. Shisui had already figured Sasuke's next move, having seen what Sasuke was holding in his left hand. While spinning in the air, he had made a strand of lightning from his left hand, attaching it into the ground below the Danku barrier. Shisui couldn't be sure of course, but he predicted how low Sasuke's Reiatsu levels were after this training and that he would have put all his remaining Spirit Energy into the Chidori in his right hand, which meant that he would have had to sacrifice his own physical energy to create that strand of lightning. A lot of physical energy too since changing the form of a Kidō like Chidori was no easy task, Sasuke would have to be drained of both Spirit Energy and physical energy now. Even so, the jump was strong, launching Sasuke several metres from the barrier. At farthest point Sasuke knew he would reach he closed his hand around the strand of lightning that was connected to the palm of his left hand. He pulled at it with everything he had. The lightning held strong, despite the lack of quality it was due to his dwindling energy supply, in the ground below the Squad 7 Captain's Kidō barrier and propelled Sasuke towards Shisui. He neared the end of the line of lightning and let it dissipate into nothing. His feet reconnected with the ground and he fought to keep himself standing as he skidded towards the barrier. His skid slowed and he dug his feet into the ground, stopping all movement. The momentum from his skid travelled all the way into Sasuke's right arm as the Uchiha thrust it forward, straight into Shisui's barrier.

Had Sasuke had the energy to do so, the Chidori's clash with the barrier would have been accompanied with a earth-shaking roar of effort. Instead, the Chidori hit the barrier with the sound of lightning crackling, as well as slight vibration from the Danku. The Danku didn't shatter. Sasuke pushed harder, exhausting all the energy he had left, the energy he didn't know he had and the energy that came from a place deep within he never knew existed. After a few seconds the Chidori died out, the blue light and crackling sound it continued to make against the Danku both disappearing at the same moment. Sasuke's eyes closed and he fell forwards, falling straight to the ground. Shisui's face hadn't changed, he still looked as unimpressed as ever. He looked at the Danku in front of him. He saw a crack, in the dead centre where the Chidori connected. A small crack, but a crack nevertheless. From the Captain's estimate, that last Chidori had become, at it's strongest point, about the equivalent of a low level 80s Hado. If he was forced to pick an exact number Shisui would have said exactly 80. Such a strong Chidori would have pressed even Kakashi, he believed, and was a far improvement from Sasuke's earlier Chidoris. Shisui figured Sasuke's average Chidori to be about the low level 60s range, a good 10 levels below Kakashi, but strong nevertheless. Shisui had never really expected Sasuke would break any Danku with Chidori, let alone his, so he was rather surprised the Uchiha had made a crack in the wall. Shisui could have repaired the crack easily with a slight amount of his own Reiatsu but he had no need to. Sasuke had far from mastered the technique, but this was a big step in that direction. Shisui let the barrier shatter and picked up Sasuke's limp body. He still felt a weak presence of Sasuke's Reiatsu, so he'd live and probably be fine with a few hours sleep. That change in the form of the Kidō had also impressed Shisui, Kakashi had trained such a move himself on a casual basis and it had taken him a few days to create. Sasuke was not as good a Shinigami as Kakashi, yet, but he had known Chidori for a week maximum, probably only four or five days. Perhaps he had been training that change in private, as Kakashi surely would have mentioned it to his Captain if he had being teaching it. The only other option was that he'd come up with the idea in the heat of battle and created it himself then.

With no Reiatsu to spare and only an idea would Sasuke really pin the chances of his last attack succeeding to break Danku by using a move he'd only just thought of and wasn't even sure was possible? If so, then that would mean he had attempted it for the first time just then, and had succeeded first time, and that was a scary thought...could he have really done that? Shisui couldn't help but wonder if he had. Whether that theory was correct or not Sasuke had learned a tricky move in no more than a few days, he certainly had the potential to rival Kakashi within a year if he trained hard, maybe a year and a half. What was Sasuke's true potential and, more importantly, could it one day rival the strength of Itachi?


	5. The next level

_Response to reviews: _

_Maybe anonymous reviewers can include different names than 'Guest' so I can address them before it becomes a huge clusterfuck :P Saying that is probably gonna make more people review as 'Guest', but I'm good with that._

_-That thing I said about Yachiru is my opinion, if yours differs then that's just how it is, I don't see why I would have a problem with it, not everybody likes the same characters. I would like to say though: I never claimed Yachiru was not Lieutenant level, I said I'm sure there were more capable people to hold that rank. Not only do I think there are more skilled people to hold the rank, but people with better personalities for it. Squad 11 is known for fighting but Yachiru has gotten in one fight in the whole manga, as long as it is. And considering the current Bleach arc is the last she probably won't get in any more fights by the end of it. I mean, like seriously, Karakuraizer has got in more fights than her, and she's meant to be the Lieutenant of a Squad that loves fighting. I was referring to perhaps the man in Squad 11 with a Bankai, Ikkaku or any other member who proved themselves by taking on an Arrancar, but Ikkaku would be my choice. Why? Renji was trying to convince him to be a Captain once there were open positions and he learnt about Ikkaku's Bankai, therefore Ikkaku certainly has the skill for Lieutenant, Yachiru has shown nothing but Shikai, which rookies can do, just because her Shiaki is a good one it doesn't mean she's the best choice for the rank. In the same way, just because Ikkaku has a Bankai doesn't mean he deserves to be Captain because, in my opinion, I don't think he'd make a great Captain. However, I believe he'd flourish as Lieutenant. Thanks for your opinion anyway and if you disagree with my opinion feel free to tell me so and I'll be sure to reply._

_-Firstly, thanks for starting with 'sorry', it lets me prepare myself for the rest of the review :P. 'Haku should have won'. Key word there: 'should'. Byakuya was a Captain with experience and from a noble family, he should have beaten Ichigo. Ichigo should have beaten Yami, but got his ass kicked (although that was special circumstances), Ulquiorra should have beat Ichigo, technically he did but who was still alive the next day. I can go on with these examples all day. The amount of anime in win the people who should win don't is uncountable. Best example of all in Bleach: Aizen should have beaten Ichigo. Why did he not? He got too cocky to use his Shikai on Ichigo, it wouldn't be too hard a task for such a genius to make him look at his sword, then it'd be a lot harder to get hit by Mugetsu. In the same way, Haku got cocky and also wanted to show mercy in the hope they'd concede. Besides, in the anime there was Naruto &amp; Sasuke versus Haku fight, who died in the end? Yes, it was Kakashi that kill her him, but Naruto still won in the end with Sasuke's help. In Naruto was Haku bad at heart? No, he just served Zabuza but was still a good person in my opinion (half the reason I gave him Hyōrinmaru). I don't really see whee your 'your chapter doesn't make sense' opinion. Also, thanks for caring enough about how that battle turned out to leave a comment on it, captivating people is what writing is all about. If it's Haku specifically that interest you I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Haku will (obviously) be making an appearance in the competition to fight.  
_

_-To Grankuma: Thanks for reading each chapter and offering your opinion on it, readers like you are the reason I try to update every day and enjoy it so much. Anyway, the powers of a lot of people will deviate from the ones they have in Naruto. Sakura doesn't really have any special skills before the 100 __healings kicks in, so her Shikai is one that could not be based on her powers in that series. Sasuke's powers will deviate, a great deal. He'll still be armed with a lot of powers he has in the Naruto series but they'll be plenty of powers that he has based from Bleach that he never could have as a ninja. Naruto is still a question mark, he'll obviously have his trademark moves: Shadow clones and Rasengan, probably Rasenshuriken too. After that I think some deviations will be seen in Naruto, but at this moment your guess to what they'll be is just as good as mine. Unfortunately, I couldn't include much about Sakura's training. She's pretty much a by the book above average Shinigami whereas Naruto and Sasuke are both classified as exceptional due to Naruto's Hollow and Sasuke's skill. I have tried, in this chapter, to include a little bit of Sakura's training._

_Chapter 4: The next level - Shisui goes too far with Sasuke's training?!_

Captain Shiba carried his student safely back to the Squad 7 barracks and put him down in one of the empty bunks. Despite how he had appeared during the training, Shisui was definitely feeling the effects of using so many Dankus without an incantation in such a short period of time, it wasn't causing him major issues and he still had a good amount of Reiatsu but he was slightly weaker than usual. Furthermore, Shisui had been through a rough day emotionally. He hadn't let his memories of Itachi resurface since he became a Captain, and even before then he had refused to dwell on them. As a result, his memories of Itachi took a lot to vocalise. The Captain of the Seventh Division want nothing more than to go straight to his own bed and lay down, falling softly into the gentle embrace of sleep. He left Sasuke in the bunk he had laid him in to heal and Shisui turned and walked out, heading to his own room. That was when he felt it. Naruto's Spiritual Pressure, it was flaring like Shisui had never felt it do before. Granted, Naruto had never really gotten too angry since joining Squad 7 so Shisui had not had the chance to feel his Spirit Energy at it's strongest, but now he could even when inside. He closed his eyes, increasing his sense of Naruto's Spirit Energy and then breathed out with relief. There was no traces Hollow Reirokyu in Naruto's Spiritual Pressure. Shisui spared a few seconds to scold himself, Naruto was his responsibility so yes, he did have to be the one to worry about Naruto's inner Hollow causing havoc and all sorts of problems, but Naruto was still a Shinigami himself and Shisui had to remember that. He was determined he wouldn't see Naruto like others did, others like Danzō, he was going to see Naruto as Naruto and not as some sort of Hollow who was dormant and had to be carefully monitored. Now finished with this thought, Shisui postponed sleep and left his room in a blur, using Shunpo to get to the scene as quick as possible.

Naruto had been out on a walk after training with Captain Jiraiya, of the Eighth Division, when he'd stumbled upon an unimaginable scene. Kenpachi Zabuza was stood over Lieutenant Shizune, of the Fourth Division. His blade, Kubikiribōchō, was already in Shikai form and pointed down at the Lieutenant, who was on the ground. The Zanpakutō's featured a basic handle that was longer than that of a katana, and nowhere near as intricately designed. The blade was a lot longer and wider, with a small chunk of metal missing from the edge of the blade near the hilt, the perfect shape for a Shinigami's neck. The blade also sported a perfectly circular shape of metal missing nearer the end of the blade that screamed 'your head here'.  
"Useless bitch!" Kenpachi Zabuza roared at the Lieutenant. "Do you not know how my Squad works? When someone loses you leave them to die, just like they should!" Shizune was clearly too scared to fight back or even talk, so Zabuza just raised his blade, ready to deal the finishing blow. As his blade Naruto used Shunpo to appear in front of Zabuza, between him and Shizune, with his arms held outwards to defend the woman behind him. Naruto said nothing as Zabuza chuckled.  
"You again? Sorry kid, but I'm not interested in getting revenge for the piece of crap you beat up." Zabuza laughed again. "And even if I was, you barely even did anything! Now move, kid, or I'll go through you too." Naruto lowered his arms to his sides, his hands clenching into fists.  
"How dare you?" Naruto whispered, making Zabuza halt.  
"What was that, kid?" The Kenpachi started to become enraged. "Did you really just question me! Not just a Captain, but me! Who do you think you-" Zabuza's shouting ceased as Naruto's Spirit Energy burst into life around him, becoming dense enough to be visible. The energy was a light blue colour.  
"You're a monster." Naruto spoke quietly again, barely audible to those around him. "A monster...who doesn't deserve his Lieutenant." Naruto finally spoke louder. "Haku nearly died and you threaten the people who healed her?!" Zabuza squared up to Naruto, which was easy to do when you're the Kenpachi. He looked Naruto straight in his eyes...and turned away, scoffing.

Shizune looked just as surprised as Naruto...Zabuza was walking away? Naruto's Spiritual Pressure calmed down, no longer visible.  
"Not worth my time." Zabuza stated as he resealed his blade. "And don't even think about challenging me in two weeks." He added, turning around and looking at Naruto once more. "I promise that I will kill you if you do." Although he would hate to admit it, Naruto knew he was no match for the Captain of Squad 11, the man who had taken the title of Kenpachi. He may have challenged Zabuza at the competition had he not received that warning. It didn't scare him, but it made him realise that he had no reason to challenge Zabuza. It was unlikely he'd attack the medical unit again, so Squad 4 was safe and Naruto didn't believe in vengeance for such little matters. But to Shizune, this was anything but little. The Lieutenant got up and thanked Naruto, before taking off quickly back to her Squad barracks, just incase the Kenpachi came back, which he didn't. Naruto smiled, happy with his own actions, as Shisui Shiba, the Captain of Naruto's Squad, the Seventh Division, appeared before him instantly, not a single flicker in his form as he appeared. This was the mark of a master of the Shunpo.  
"Hey Captain Shiba." Naruto grinned. "What are ya doing out here?" Shisui looked at Naruto for a few seconds, discerning the important parts of the situation from Naruto's eyes alone.  
"Fetching you." Shisui replied, deciding that he didn't need to know the details of Naruto's encounter with Zabuza and gripping the rookie's shoulder. "You should be back by now." The two disappeared with the Captain's Shunpo, appearing back in the courtyard of the Squad 7 barracks faster than Naruto could react to.  
"Woah! You're as fast as that guy on the hill, Captain!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Guy on the hill?" Shisui quizzed.  
"Yeah, he was this blonde dude and appeared out of nowhere!" Naruto thought for a second. "His name was...Minato something."  
"Minato Namikaze." The Captain informed him. "Captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13 and hailed as the 'Yellow Flash of the Soul Society'. One of the only men alive today to go toe to toe with Sōsuke Aizen and still live. He is far faster than myself." Shisui was mainly just recollecting Minato's credentials for himself, he knew it all meant nothing to Naruto, especially since he didn't know who Sōsuke Aizen was.

Naruto nodded. He was pretty tired and got the feeling he shouldn't ask about this Aizen guy, not yet anyway. He wasn't very surprised that Minato was a Captain, he didn't notice Minato's Captain's coat but he thought the blonde haired man was someone of importance, he had an air of superiority around him. He was certainly modest, but everybody knew to respect him anyway.  
"What happened with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, it was all he really wanted to know.  
"Sasuke is..." Shisui paused, not sure how to phrase his thoughts. "In a tough place right now. I think it's best that I keep an eye on him. Besides, he needs some training for the competition. I presume you know about that, right?" Naruto nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah, the perfect chance to show everybody who their next Head Captain is gonna be!" Shisui chuckled.  
"Alright then, get some sleep Naruto. You'll need to be well rested in order to continue your training with Jiraiya in the morning." Naruto wondered how he knew about that, but did as told and went to bed without questioning it. It just so happened that Naruto chose a different room to sleep in to Sasuke, as there were plenty of empty bunks in both rooms. Naruto got to sleep pretty easily, he'd been training hard with Jiraiya to master that new move, which he definitely needed to be ready for the competition in two weeks.

By the time morning came around Kakashi noticed that something was wrong. He sat outside on the steps beside the door to the barracks and just spent some time in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what Naruto was up to but he knew he'd be training hard and Sasuke was probably under the Captain's care by now. That left Kakashi with a lot to do. Firstly, he had to practically run the Squad in Shisui's absence. But then there was Sakura. It was unfair to let her fall behind her fellow graduates, so Kakashi took it upon himself to spend some time helping her sharpen her skills. He already knew she was trying hard, but that was very little compared to how Sasuke was training. Kakashi didn't know what he'd been up to but he saw Shisui bring him back and knew instantly that he had exhausted his Reiatsu. As it happened, Shisui came by later and explained what happened in great detail, which impressed Kakashi to a level he had never been impressed before. However, this was not why Kakashi knew something was wrong. He realised something was wrong when Naruto awoke first. He was out of the Squad 7 barracks and over the gate before he'd even noticed Kakashi...what was he up to?  
"Training with Jiraiya." Shisui said, as if he could read Kakashi's mind. He sat down beside his Lieutenant.  
"Captain Shiba." Kakashi nodded slightly, acknowledging the Captain. "Jiraiya, huh? Does he know who Naruto is?" Shisui shrugged.  
"He might do. Knowing Jiraiya, he probably just suspects something, he has a good gut instinct. Did you hear Naruto training last night?"  
"I had business to take care of, I was out late, Captain. Was he up after you told him to sleep? It'd hardly be surprising."  
"Yeah, he was, but that wasn't what I meant." Kakashi looked at Shisui for the first time since their conversation began, he wasn't surprised to see Shisui was holding a mug full of hot tea in both hands, like an elderly man, which he technically was despite his youthful looks. "I heard him narrating what he was doing. He was rotating Chakra and trying to create a strong containment field out of Reiatsu at the same time. He complained it was like trying to look in two directions at once." Kakashi recognised the two directions comment and then realised what technique Shisui had just described.  
"Jiraiya is teaching him that move? His father's move." Shisui chuckled, taking a sip from his mug.  
"Well Naruto certainly didn't invent it himself." Kakashi chuckled too at the humorous comment.  
"Sounds like Jiraiya knows then." Kakashi concluded, or attempted to.  
"That man can't figure out anything for certain without memory loss involved. Like I said, he probably suspects it, or did when he started the training, but he won't be sure. He should be getting more sure of it if Naruto takes to mastering the move as quick as he seems to have done with the two separate parts." It was at this time that Shisui explained what he'd being doing with Sasuke the previous day.

Kakashi listened intently and expressed how pleased he was that Sasuke was making Kakashi's invention his own. There was silence for a while, neither man knew what to say. Shisui, as usual, took it upon himself to break the silence with a matter he was always concerned about when it came to Kakashi.  
"Hatake." He began, indicating his seriousness with the use of the Lieutenant's last name. "Did that business of yours last night have anything to do with dwelling on the past?" He didn't really need to ask, the answer was clear from the start. Kakashi knew he didn't have to answer for Shisui to know.  
"There are some things I'd rather not let go of, Captain." Kakashi sighed. "Maybe it will keep me on track for the future and avoid me making the same mistakes." The Captain took another swig of his tea, nodding at Kakashi's words, wishing he could do the same. No more words were spoken for five minutes.  
"Sasuke's awake." Shisui eventually said, standing up and finishing his drink.  
"What's on the agenda for him today? More impossible tasks" Kakashi looked up at the Captain.  
"I'm afraid so. He'll be increasing his speed...or dying." Shisui set his mug down on the floor. "I know your plate is full today, Lieutenant, with my absence but I'd rather not leave Sasuke alone with his new training partner." Shisui searched for the right words. "He isn't very forgiving of failure." Kakashi didn't ask who it was. If he had cared enough he probably could have figured it out himself with a little thought, but he didn't bother. "If it makes you feel any better, Lieutenant Kushina Namikaze will be running her Squad without a Captain today." Kakashi looked at Shisui seriously, this meant one of two Captain's was going to be training Sasuke.  
"Did she ever get approved to transfer to her husband's Squad? I know Minato tried his best for her to be with him." Shisui shook his head.  
"No. Head Captain Sarutobi denied the transference to ensure the amount of of professionalism in Minato's Division, Squad 3, stayed as high as possible." Kakashi was now concerned, he knew who was training Sasuke.  
"Captain. Isn't that a little excessive? His Shunpo is too fast for Sasuke." Shisui chuckled.  
"We had a race about 20 years back and I won, Lieutenant. If I intended to have him attack with Shunpo I'd do it myself. It is excessive, and here's why..." A pause, Kakashi knew what was coming. "He'll be using Shikai. I expect Sasuke to be able to manage with that for a few hours. Once Sasuke masters dodging that...he's switching to Bankai."

There was silence in the courtyard. Kakashi knew that last part of Shisui's sentence was coming but he still didn't want to believe it. That man. That Bankai. What chance could Sasuke have? Then another thought crossed his mind...what if it worked? If Sasuke improved a drastic amount with such intense training the previous day then his speed could be up to Kakashi's level by the end of today. The gate opened with a few creaks and a Captain entered.  
"Captain Shiba." The visitor left the gate door open, to make a swift exit. "Shall we begin?"  
"Thanks for coming." Shisui smiled. "You know the way, right? I'll go get the lucky student and we'll be there shortly." Although he looked unpleased, the Captain walked out of the gate and made his way towards the old Uchiha village. Sakura was the next to emerge from the doorway, just as the Captain was leaving and her Captain, Shisui Shiba, was heading inside to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Morning, Sakura." Kakashi greeted her without turning around, still concerned for the man Sakura was infatuated with.  
"Did I hear right?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with that same concerned expression she was donning far too often to be a powerful Soul Reaper. "Sasuke is fighting him."  
"It's rude to eavesdrop." Kakashi countered. "But yes. Although 'fighting' probably isn't the right word." Sakura had only seen the back of his head and the number on the back of his coat, but that was enough to recognise the man.  
"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled to herself, worried.  
"Let him deal with it, he's a capable young man." Kakashi stood up. "Sakura. Our training starts now." Kakashi drew his Zanpakutō. "Release your Shikai..."

Captain Shiba waited a few minutes before he walked through to where Sasuke had been sleeping. He hadn't been up more than the few minutes Shisui had been waiting. Shisui didn't like pushing the young man too hard, but he had to.  
"Sasuke." Shisui greeted him as Sasuke noticed him, he only got a nod in reply. "The same place as yesterday. Now."  
"Alright." Sasuke replied, picking up his Zanpakutō and walking out of the barracks. He walked straight through the courtyard and out of the gate. Sakura believed that Sasuke hadn't even noticed her there, but of course he had. Not only had he noticed her, he'd analysed her Shikai. There wasn't very much change from her sealed Zanpakutō in appearance, but Sasuke's eyes had noticed the changes nevertheless and, although he didn't know the full extent of the Shikai, he knew what he'd have to do to have an advantage in a fight. Sasuke continued his walk all the way to the old Uchiha village, it took about 20 minutes. He wasn't remotely surprised that Shisui was already stood outside the gate, in fact he would have been surprised if he wasn't.  
"You took your time." Shisui stated. "Probably a smart move, you'll need your Shunpo for today."  
"Speed training." Sasuke said, making it very clear that he wasn't asking, just incase Shisui tried to deny it and then catch him off guard by announcing it later.  
"Yes." Shisui answered as if it were a question regardless. "But not against me." Shisui looked around. "Captain?" He asked, wondering where the man he'd brought with him had got to. Footsteps came from Sasuke's right, he looked over, not sure who to expect.  
"You're both late." Captain Kuchiki, of the Sixth Division, stated.  
"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki." Shisui apologised. "You were kind enough to do me a favour, I should have made sure we were on time." Byakuya Kuchiki nodded his agree with that statement, before drawing his Zanpakutō. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade of Byakuya's sword scattered into small blades that surrounded him, never stopping moving. The blades were too small to be seen separately and almost invisible, the only way Sasuke knew they even existed was by the pink glow they each gave as they reflected off the sun making them resemble cherry blossoms.

Sasuke was fairly sure how this was going to work, he'd have to dodge the blades until he was fast enough to make a counter attack. He already had his counterattack planned, and Shisui could already predict what it would be. Sasuke would intend to dodge the blades for a while, increasing his speed, and maybe try a few counter attacks here and there, looking as if his attempts were for naught. When his speed had reached the level he wished he'd activate his Chidori to boost his speed and slam Byakuya with it. Sasuke's plan relied on Byakuya knowing nothing of his Chidori. He looked at Shisui who cracked a small smile and nodded, indicating Sasuke's plan would work, Byakuya had no idea. Sasuke didn't smile or even smirk, he just stared down Byakuya.  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked. Byakuya didn't need to respond, as Sasuke suddenly realised what was happening. The cluster of blades around Byakuya wasn't as much as it had been before he looked at Shisui, some had disappeared. As much as he hated his brother, Itachi had given him good advice, and one piece saved Sasuke's life that moment. 'When in a battle, if something is missing...' Itachi had told Sasuke when he was a child, dreaming of being a Shinigami like his brother. '...It is always behind you.' Sasuke jumped high into the air as a wave of Byakuya's small blades sailed under him. By the look of the distance they were from the ground they would have pierced Sasuke's stomach. A wave of blades came at him from the front, prompting Sasuke to place his hand on the air, making a base out of his Reiatsu, and push upwards, sending him further into the air and above the blades. The two waves of blades joined together and pursued the Uchiha.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and twirled in the air to push off a floor of Reiatsu, that he'd made beside him, towards Byakuya. Sasuke needed to know the full rules to this little game before he had any chance of winning. He blew out a large ball of fire towards the Captain of Squad 6, who looked up just in time to a wall of his Senbonzakura block the fireball until it dissipated. That was what Sasuke had wanted to see, as the attack had no chance of ever hitting him. Sasuke's theory now had evidence: Byakuya wasn't going to move from that spot. However, it was entirely possible that he'd stayed there on purpose, to fool Sasuke, so he'd need another attack, one that Senbonzakura could not block. Sasuke landed on the ground, the blades from above sailing down at him. He waited for the blades, muttering quietly under his breath. Byakuya saw him speak and figured he was going to use Kidō, but which one.  
"Hado number 11:" The blades got within inches of touching the Uchiha when he jumped and rolled, placing his hands on the ground to push back to his feet, while finishing his spell. "Tsuzuri Raiden." As Sasuke got up to his yellow sparks of electricity travelled through the ground towards Byakuya's feet. The Captain didn't move, letting the electricity hit him. He didn't appear very damaged by the attack, although his feet had smoke travelling up from them. All the blades stopped pursuing Sasuke and travelled back towards Byakuya, reforming his blade. Having his rules figured out seemed to make the Captain want to kick the game up a few notches. He dropped his Zanpakutō.  
"Bankai." Sasuke tensed, things were about to get tough. Large blades appeared on either side of Byakuya and more appeared, making a kind of hallway. They all then turned into small blades like his Shikai, the amount now uncountable. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades surrounded Byakuya as he stared at Sasuke, as if saying goodbye to him mentally. And then, without Byakuya moving a muscle, the blades rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke found it hard, but he resisted the urge to use Chidori, if he gave away the fact that his speed increased while using that Kidō then Byakuya would know his plan. He had to wait for an opening, to get faster, and then he'd run Byakuya through with it.

Shisui watched the training, wondering if Sasuke would survive. He was certainly putting up a bit of a challenge, but how would he fare against Byakuya's Bankai? Shisui had decided the day before that Captain Kuchiki would be helping Sasuke train in this way, although he had wondered how he would get the Captain to agree to helping him out. Captain Shiba was on good terms with Byakuya but they weren't really friends. Their meetings had a strictly professional theme to them, which was clear by the way they addressed each other by rank and surname. This was, in fact, the least professional business they had ever been involved in together. It was still Soul Society business, to an extent, since it was a Soul Reaper's training, a Soul Reaper with high potential at that. However, this Soul Reaper was not in Captain Kuchiki's Squad 6, and so he had every right to decline Shisui's request. However, he had not. He'd look at Shisui in absolutely silence when the request was first made, and then, after Shisui mentioned that the Shinigami in question reminded him of Byakuya himself and was an Uchiha Byakuya had accepted his request, without any explanation. That left the Seventh Division Captain with a lot of guess work to do. Did Byakuya accept because he thought this Uchiha could become better than his brother, in both ability and morals? Or was it possible that he accepted to kill Sasuke and stop another genocide from taking place? Shisui had told Byakuya that he had told Sasuke about the Uchiha's coup they were planning before Itachi eliminated them, he knew he could trust Byakuya to keep it a secret. Given this, Shisui thought that Byakuya may have wanted to kill Sasuke and stop any more dangerous Uchiha plots. Before the training began, Shisui had no evidence that Sasuke wasn't going to be brutally murdered by Senbonzakura. However, it looked like Byakuya was heeding the suggestions Shisui had given him, such as not moving, he also wasn't using his hands to direct his Bankai. It seemed as though Captain Kuchiki really was here to help out Sasuke. Shisui knew what would happen, or at least how Byakuya would react, if and when Sasuke tried his plan to use Chidori and couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

Meanwhile, Naruto had headed straight for the Squad 8 barracks to find Captain Jiraiya. He jumped the gate with ease and ran straight through the courtyard. He was near to the door when a man walked out. He had long black hair and pale white skin. Purple markings surrounded his eyes, which resembled that of a snake. He wore a Captain's coat that, this time, Naruto did notice. Naruto stopped before he ran into the man and grinned.  
"Sorry about that, I was going a bit fast." The Captain licked his lips, which seemed a little weird to Naruto.  
"No problem." The Captain smiled widely. "I am the Captain of Squad 12. You may call me Orochimaru."  
"Nice to meet ya, Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted, speaking a lot louder than necessary.  
"Are you here to see Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked, knowing what Naruto held inside of him. Naruto nodded.  
"Yep! Captain Jiraiya is helping me train." Orochimaru started to walk the opposite way to Naruto.  
"He is asleep at the moment, perhaps you should wake him. Please tell him I stopped by." Orochimaru walked away, a million devious thoughts running through his head. Naruto nodded in response to Orochimaru's request and then headed inside, having no misgivings about waking a Captain in the middle of his sleep. Jiraiya was a laid back kind of Soul Reaper though, so he didn't mind that much, he did however pretend that it was a big deal for Naruto's sake. How Jiraiya became to be a Captain was beyond most people but a rare few, mostly other Captains such as Orochimaru, Tsunade, Shisui or Minato, and even some Lieutenants such as Kakashi, had seen the power this Captain could call upon if pressed. That more than earned him a Captain's position. Although he didn't look it Jiraiya was an expert at Kidō. His level was beyond that of Shisui and maybe even Byakuya, although nobody knew how far Byakuya's Kidō skills stretched. As the longest serving Captain he had to have some abilities in that area to keep him alive. It was speculated, without evidence, that Byakuya could pull off a few 90s level Kidōs without an incantation, but many dismissed that as a simple rumour. If that rumour was true then Jiraiya did not surpass Captain Kuchiki's Kidō skill, but either way his Kidō ability was at a tremendous level of power.

Naruto told Jiraiya about Orochimaru's visit.  
"I'll go see him later." Jiraiya replied rather seriously and then laughed. "If I have the time." Naruto was excited to get back to training his Kidō skills and was about to start trying the Kidō he was being taught once more before Jiraiya stopped him. "Don't be a fool." He told Naruto. "Do you think Shisui is having Sasuke train only his Kidō? He'll be training everything, Naruto, and you can't even stand on your own Spirit Energy." Naruto for the first time realised Jiraiya called Captain Shiba by his first name. "You have to train everything Naruto, and if, no not if. When you succeed, then you can master that technique." Naruto smiled.  
"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "I'll be way past Sasuke by the end of the day!" Captain Jiraiya couldn't help but admire Naruto's spirit, it seemed like nothing could effect the young man.  
"Great." Jiraiya began. "Now let's get to work on your Shikai. Tell me about it." The two walked outside as Naruto talked.  
"My Shikai? Well, er, I just make clones. I think the maximum is five."  
"And you think that's acceptable?" Naruto seemed surprised at the Captain's question.  
"Acceptable? It's my Shikai, there's nothing I can do about it." Jiraiya shook his head and muttered to himself.  
"What do they even teach at the academy these days?" He spoke up for Naruto to hear. "You don't just learn Shikai and have it mastered, Naruto. You have to increase your strength and your Zanpakutō will do the same. Your limit now is five clones, by the end of the week that could be fifty." Naruto's jaw dropped.  
"Fifty?" He smiled. "Do you really mean it?!" Jiraiya held his hands up.  
"I meant it can increase Naruto, maybe not that much though." Naruto didn't hear him, he was too excited as he opened the door and drew his Zanpakutō in the courtyard. "I was exaggerating!"

Jiraiya sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to correct his words.  
"Let's just begin." Jiraiya said, closing the door behind him. Naruto activated his Shikai and summoned a clone on either side of him, all three of them rushed at Jiraiya. The Captain had not planned to fight Naruto but he went with it, going against what Naruto wanted was a game he knew he wouldn't win. Besides, it would work, all he had to do was push Naruto beyond the limits he already had and then his Shikai should improve. The Captain didn't draw his sword, he fought with his hands. He sidestepped the first swing by a clone and kicked the clone, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya then spun and crouched down as the other clone came at him from behind. His crouch let him duck the swing and he outstretched his leg as he spun, tripping up the clone. He then punched the falling clone with his left hand into the real Naruto. As the two collided the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, hindering Naruto's sight. Captain Jiraiya rushed into the smoke and grabbed Naruto's right hand, his sword hand. He twisted and heard Naruto roar in pain as he dropped his sword. Jiraiya grabbed the sword and thrust it into the ground beside him and then held out a single finger, holding it in front of Naruto's nose.  
"Hado number 1: Shō." A small amount of Reiatsu was released from Jiraiya's finger and slammed into Naruto's nose, sending him back a few feet and land on the floor. By the time Naruto landed the smoke from the clone had cleared and Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya leaning on his Zanpakutō, which was still in Shikai form.

Naruto hopped back up to his feet quickly.  
"That was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"What if I'd used Hado number 4?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto tried to remember what Hado number 4 was. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and pointed the arm that wasn't leaning on Naruto's sword towards the courtyard's wall. "Hado number 4: Byakurai." A powerful and concentrated lightning bolt was fired from the Squad 8 Captain's finger, making a hole in the wall. "You'd be dead." Jiraiya answered his own question. "You can't just rush in like that, especially against someone with skill equal to that of a Captain." Jiraiya picked up Naruto's Zanpakutō and threw it at him. It may have seemed like Jiraiya was trying to impale Naruto with the speed at which he threw the blade, but he had confidence that Naruto would be fine. Naruto tilted his head to the right, dodging something like that was simple for a graduate of the academy, even though the speed was faster than he was used to. As his weapon sailed past Naruto raised his right hand and grabbed the hilt, the outstretched his arm to point his sword at the Captain.  
"I'll do better next time!" Naruto vowed. The two battled for hours and, although the battle was completely one sided, Naruto eventually managed to force Jiraiya into drawing his own Zanpakutō. The training was simple but Naruto enjoyed it nevertheless. He noticed his powers improving at an exponential rate which he knew would mean that by the time the competition came around he'd be more than a match for Sasuke.

_I was hoping to get some opinions on what the next few chapters of this story will hold. The competition is still a little while away and that could equal a lot of training for each of the main characters, and perhaps a few little snippets of some side characters training too. Would you, as a reader, prefer to see each and every day of the training (some will be summarised in a few paragraphs if they aren't too interesting and others will be stretched into perhaps full chapters, for example this whole chapter is a mostly single, but incomplete, day of training) or would you a minor time skip of two weeks to get straight to the competition? If the latter is chosen then I'll make sure to still include the major parts of the training that include changes to the character, whether that be before the competition or during it as a sort of flashback to the characters involved._


	6. Sasuke Uchiha dies

_Thanks Grankuma for your suggestion. It was, of course, always a plan to reveal who released Aizen and the only part of that plan that is under any consideration is when it will be revealed. I obviously am not going to release spoilers and say who did it, but it will be revealed in due time. Funnily enough, a snippet of Haku was an idea I had (which this chapter was VERY close to becoming when I started writing it) and will probably go ahead soon, perhaps as soon as the next chapter. Naruto's Visored powers (that's what I'll call them despite the changes that will be made to the concept) will come to him and definitely include a Cero. I'm not sure if this competition is the right time to have them surface or if Jiraiya is the right person to help him control them. It is still possible he will control them before this competition happens but I'll have to think on it a little before deciding. I see the point though, he does need something to set him apart and a single Kidō plus a half good Zanpakutō isn't enough to do so._

_Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha dies - Arrancar in the Soul Society?!  
_

Naruto left Captain Jiraiya's courtyard at about midday, a good few hours of training. In just those hours, about five, Naruto's Shikai had increased by an unbelievable amount. The clones he summoned were faster and stronger, each with more sword skill. The reason they were like this is because Naruto himself was stronger, faster and his skill with a sword had increased. Jiraiya had made him improve or take a Shō right in his face. He had needed to become faster to dodge those Shōs and the attacks that had set the Captain up to be able to hit them. After dodging the attacks Jiraiya used as a kind of punishment, Naruto focused on beating the Captain, which meant he needed to become stronger. Jiraiya saw his new aim and would lock swords with Naruto every so often to force him to become stronger. As Naruto's will to win increased so did his strength. But Jiraiya was no fool, there was very few people with such natural talent with a sword that they could have their speed and strength increase so quickly, the Hollow within Naruto was increasing his learning potential. But why? Did it even know that it was helping Naruto? Or was it the Hollow's way of getting Naruto to acknowledge it and release it? Naruto was still oblivious to it, but he wasn't oblivious to how quick he'd improved. He'd impressed himself. He and his clones were so much stronger and, as an added bonus, he could maintain up to eight clones for a few minutes. The increase in clones allowed Naruto to used a wider range of tactics with a larger amount of disposable bodies. Jiraiya told him to come back the next day as he had his duties as a Captain to see to. He'd also instructed Naruto to practice switching his own position with that of a clone as quickly and seamlessly as possible, in order to fool his opponents and strike a valuable attack that could very well win him a battle.

Naruto thought on his way back to the Squad 7 barracks, but he didn't get very far along any train of thought before his Zanpakutō Spirit, Jūfuku spoke to him.  
"You're improving very fast, Naruto." Jūfuku spoke out of nowhere, praising Naruto's efforts. It took Naruto a minute to realise who was speaking.  
"Thanks!" Naruto was grateful, the opinion of his partner obviously mattered to him. The two talked a little, but it wasn't anything that Naruto thought was worth mentioning to anybody else, everybody talked to their Zanpakutō, right? Plus there was no real points of interest in the conversation. The reason Jūfuku initially struck up a conversation was to tell Naruto about the Hollow within him, but he just couldn't. Naruto had so much enthusiasm for the competition. It didn't matter if he fought Sasuke or not, he'd still have the time of his life and Jūfuku couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto something that may make him feel different, or like an outcast. He'd find out eventually, but Jūfuku decided to wait until at least after the competition. Their conversation ended not long before Naruto got back to the Squad 7 barracks, his home. He walked inside, looking for someone to train with for the rest of the day, when he was approached by Kakashi.  
"Congratulations." The Lieutenant told him and Naruto noticed Sakura smiling beside Kakashi.  
"Erm, for what?" Naruto asked.  
"You, Sasuke and Sakura are now an official team." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, but Naruto could tell he was smiling. "And you have a mission." Naruto was already happy but now he had turned ecstatic, he couldn't wait to get started.  
"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, ready for the mission.  
"Sasuke won't be joining you on this one, the Captain hasn't put him forward for active duty yet." Naruto was a little saddened to hear that, until he realised it would be just him and Sakura. That about made up for Sasuke's absence. "Sakura will give you the details on the way." Sakura had also realised she and Naruto would be alone, but she wasn't as thrilled about it. However, in the interest of staying professional to impress her superiors, she didn't complain while anybody else was around.

Naruto and Sakura took off. They were headed outside of the Seireitei and towards the rest of the Soul Society, a small part of it anyway. The mission was to deal with a disturbance in a fairy remote and rural village in one of the Soul Society's many districts. There had been report of a man acting strangely and shouting about how Hollows were superior and that 'they' would never win. It was an easy job, but Naruto was excited nevertheless, it was his chance to show that he was capable of anything that was thrown his way, even if it was just dealing with public disturbances. In truth, jobs like this were rare occasions for Shinigami, the only reason that they had been sent out for this job was because the man happened to be shouting about Hollows. If he had been shouting about something else then the Seireitei would have just let it happen without intervening. The two rookies arrived at the scene and saw the man shouting, he was wearing a black cloak with his hood up, which reminded Naruto of Jūfuku, only this man was thinner and taller.  
"Hey there." Naruto said, approaching the man with his hands up to show he didn't mean harm. The man stopped shouting and turned to Naruto, keeping his head down. "I'm gonna need ya to stop what you're doing."  
"Of course." The man replied, he had a voice that sounded very smooth and somewhat...evil. The fact that he had agreed to stop was a great surprise to Naruto, he thought that the man would resist. "I have no reason to continue now." The man went on. "I've got what I wanted."  
"And what is that?" Sakura asked cautiously, her hand slowly creeping towards her Zanpakutō. The man looked up so his mouth could be seen as a devious and crazed smile covered his face.  
"Victims!" The man shouted and threw off his hooded cloak.

Naruto and Sakura gasped, Naruto jumped back away from the man. He wore a white jacket and sported a white hakama and black sash, along with white boots. The standard uniform for his race...Arrancar. His face told the whole story, part of a white mask that ran down his nose and around his eyes. He had short, black hair.  
"What...are you?" Sakura asked, drawing her sword with haste.  
"Arrancar." The man replied simply. "Have you not heard about us?" He seemed more serious now, as if he wanted acknowledgement. The man sighed, unwilling to attack without receiving the reaction he wanted. "I'm a Hollow that became part Shinigami due to Lord Aizen." Aizen, there was that name again. Naruto recognised it, but from where? He thought...then it came to him. Shisui had said it. Naruto thought harder, trying to recall his exact words. '...one of the only men to go toe to toe with Sōsuke Aizen and live.' Or something along those lines. This Aizen guy sounded like bad news, so this Arrancar must be too. The Arrancar went on to explain everything to the rookies, from what he was to how much more powerful than a regular Hollow he was. The man held up his arm and pulled back the sleeve, showing the number 15 on his forearm.  
"So you're 15th strongest?" Naruto asked almost instantly.  
"We Arrancar are only ranked by strength from 1 to 10, past that it has no meaning."  
"So...you're weaker than over 15 of these Arrancar guys?" The Arrancar couldn't believe this guy's stupidity. As it turned out, Naruto's lack of logic in most situations could amaze both friend and foe. "Oh well. No matter how weak you are, you've gotta be dealt with." Naruto's sword was now in his hand and pointed at the Arrancar drew his sword and pointed it at Naruto and Sakura.  
"Taro Vornart." The Arrancar introduced himself.  
"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, Sakura didn't bother. With the introductions over, their fight began.

Sasuke was in trouble, and he knew it. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was too much, he couldn't avoid it. He had figured out how far away he'd have to be in order to Shunpo away from the billions of blades that rushed at him every time Byakuya willed them too, and it was all he could manage to keep at that distance. As if that wasn't enough, Byakuya certainly wasn't holding back as far as tactics went. Whenever he'd let Sasuke put a little distance between them the blades would come from behind. This manoeuvre had led to a series of small cuts on Sasuke's left forearm, but he was just happy that wasn't his Chidori hand, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to manage the Kidō with a damaged forearm, it was hard enough to control it with a working arm. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer, he had to act now. Another wave of small blades that resembled cherry blossoms headed towards Sasuke. He inhaled deeply and took to the air to avoid them. He flipped and landed back on the ground to see another wave too close to him to get away from. He blew out the fireball he'd just inhaled for, scattering the blades and blocking Byakuya's view of him, it left him an open path. Shisui's view from the side was unobstructed, he knew what was coming as he had from the beginning. The sound of violent birds chirping filled the air, but Byakuya didn't recognise the sound and still couldn't see Sasuke, he had never worked with Kakashi before and so had never heard the sound of Chidori. When the fire eventually cleared Sasuke was already beyond it. He hadn't suffered any burns but his cuts were a little worse off from the heat. Byakuya now saw Sasuke and the Chidori that lit up his right hand. He instantly noticed the increased speed that must have been a result of the combination of a Shunpo and that move. That infuriated Byakuya the slightest bit, hardly enough for him to notice it, but the Uchiha had been holding back against his Bankai. Of course, Byakuya had too been holding back by not using his hands to double the speed of his Bankai, but Sasuke had risked serious injury by making this plan.

Byakuya, of course, had a counter for this tactic within a fraction of a second. Shisui had predicted this counter when he'd figured out Sasuke's plan, which was before the training had even begun.  
"Bakudo number 81: Danku." Byakuya said, with the same confidence and nonchalance he almost always displayed. The transparent barrier of Spirit Energy that was all too familiar to Sasuke from the night before, appeared in front of Byakuya. Sasuke could have lost hope there and then, he knew he couldn't break this level of barrier. Senbonzakura's blades were coming round the barrier, if Sasuke hit the barrier and didn't break it in an instant he would be sliced to pieces. This was what Shisui had been waiting to see, Sasuke had the ability to succeed at almost anything he put his mind to, but would he continue the attack at such a risk? Sasuke knew he shouldn't, there was no option, he'd have to come back and come up with another plan. He no longer needed to hold back Chidori so he could dodge the blades that Byakuya commanded a little easier, which would give him more options. Pressing the attack was not an option, it was suicide. Anybody smart would pull back, he knew that. Byakuya wouldn't continue the plan if it were him in this position, Shisui wouldn't continue the attack, Kakashi wouldn't continue the attack...Itachi wouldn't continue the attack. That last thought enraged Sasuke, if Itachi wouldn't do it then it was a mistake. But Itachi had to have flaws, otherwise Sasuke would never beat him. In order to win he'd have to do what Itachi wouldn't, what Itachi couldn't, and what nobody else would dare try. For a brief moment he saw Itachi, with that changeless, emotionless expression he had worn after slaughtering his own clan. It was probably the stupidest thing that Sasuke would ever do, he knew Shisui was right and that he shouldn't let his beliefs over the Uchiha decide his actions anymore, that included not letting the mere thought of Itachi enrage him. But it did. Sasuke was an avenger through and through, it was his one and only purpose in life. Anger and hate were his allies in his mission and the tools he would need to use to destroy everything that made up the man known as Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke roared aloud as he kept charging. Byakuya frowned, was he really going to go through with this? He decided to put off the attack even further. He increased the amount of his blades hovering around the edges of the Danku, ready to swarm the Uchiha if he dared touch the barrier. Sasuke noticed, but he didn't care. He had more Reiatsu than last night, he could do it, he had to be able to do it. His roar died and turned into a low growl as the strength of the lightning in his hand increased, his feet moved faster than ever even without the help of the lightning. The Kidō became so strong the ground below Sasuke began to be displaced, leaving a small tunnel of uprooted ground where the Chidori had passed. Shisui held his breath, this could be the end of Sasuke, but if he pulled it off then Shisui believed that maybe, just maybe, he could rival Itachi. Byakuya knew he stood no chance, no matter how strong that Kidō may be it couldn't break a Danku barrier. Sasuke's attack collided with the barrier. Byakuya's blades mercilessly swooped downwards. Shisui watched with great interest. As the Chidori hit the barrier a shockwave erupted, ripping up the ground beneath Sasuke and temporarily slowing the blades of Senbonzakura. Sasuke pushed as hard as he could, pumped as much Reiatsu into the attack as he could...but got nothing. The blades weren't halted for long and swooped in once more. Byakuya found himself ever so slightly surprised. Was it possible that, even if just for a second, he had believed the Uchiha and his Chidori could break his Danku? No, such a thought was unreasonable. Unlike, Byakuya, Shisui was openly disappointed that Sasuke had failed and was sad to see the young man die, he had so much potential. Shisui put his head down, the faint sounds of Senbonzakura had covered the sound of Sasuke's Chidori and engulfed completely both Shisui's student and Byakuya's protective Kidō, his Danku. Neither could be seen but Shisui and Byakuya knew that only one of those things would ever be seen when Senbonzakura eventually stopped it's vicious assault, and that would undoubtedly be the Danku. Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

Naruto knew that his opponent, Taro Vornart, would be know pushover, but he had Sakura by his side. His first decision came when he had to choose whether or not to activate his Shikai from the start. He decided not to, he didn't want to push things too far. Naruto used his Shunpo to rush Vornart and slash vertically. His slash hit naught but air as the Arrancar had disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, but he hadn't used a Shunpo, it was a Sonido. Luckily for Naruto, Sakura had followed close behind him and slashed at the spot behind him where Taro was going to appear to attack. Taro received a small cut on his back for his trouble and was forced to retreat backwards. Naruto turned to his opponent's new position, not intending to underestimate him again.  
"Clone, Jūfuku." Naruto spoke softly as he sword changed in a burst of Spirit Energy. The hilt of his Zanpakutō increased inside and his sword became wider and slightly longer, a broadsword. Sakura shook her head, indicating she wouldn't release her Zanpakutō. Naruto didn't understand why, but didn't press. In fact, the reason was that she hadn't been given clearance to do so. Releasing one's Zanpakutō in the Soul Society was an action that needed the permission of a Lieutenant or higher ranked Soul Reaper. Permission which Kakashi didn't give, since this was the most minor of cases, a public disturbance that barely included any danger or chance of encountering a Hollow. The odds of running into an Arrancar were even lower, nearly non existent. Either way, Sakura had not received permission and so refused to do so. On the way here it had so happened that Naruto and Sakura had passed close to the old Uchiha village. Sakura had, for a brief second, thought she sensed Spirit Energy there, in the form of Byakuya's Bankai, but she didn't know that, and considered stopping but hadn't. She now regretted that decision. She didn't know what the place was, but if she had then she would've figured Sasuke was there, and definitely stopped.

Sakura stayed a feet or so behind Naruto, as he was the one with the Shikai activated.  
"Hmm, a Shikai." Taro mused aloud. "Perhaps I should return the favour and show you my Resurrección." Naruto didn't know what that was, but he knew what to say.  
"Do it." Naruto dared Vornart, who didn't take the bait.  
"Maybe later." He smirked and used his Sonido to appear in front of Naruto. Naruto raised his blade to block the incoming slash that followed the Sonido. He skidded backwards from the force of the attack and Sakura began to believe that the two of them, even together were outmatched. The moment the thought crossed Sakura's mind, Vornart ducked and Sakura saw Naruto's sword cross above his head. But it wasn't Naruto, simply a clone. Vornart spun and kicked the clone, making it explode into smoke. From that smoke, another clone jumped at Vornart, who had no choice but to block with his own Zanpakutō. Sakura was amazed, Naruto's own clone had made a clone of it's own. When had Naruto improved this much? Naruto's clone limit was still at 8, but his Zanpakutō Spirit had never stopped Naruto's clones from cloning. As long as they still counted towards the overall clone limit it didn't matter who summoned them. The real Naruto stabbed at Vornart, who spun and flung the clone into Naruto, making the clone erupt into smoke. Naruto had experienced this before and while in the some he knew the Arrancar would charge, and he did, but Jiraiya had prepared Naruto for such an occurrence.  
"Hado number 4 Byakurai!" Naruto shouted and by the time Taro realised what was happening he only had time to move to his left and let the concentrated blast of blue lightning go straight through his shoulder, to avoid it going through his heart.

In hindsight, Taro wished he'd jumped upwards, then the blast could have gone through his Hollow hole, which was situated in his stomach. Vornart's hand failed him and he dropped his blade into the ground, he couldn't use his right arm, his sword arm. He grabbed his Zanpakutō with his other hand, his left hand. Sakura just had time to marvel at Naruto once more, his Kidō was supposed to be non existent, so how did he perform that Hado? In truth, Jiraiya hadn't taught Naruto do that, but he had said the name of that spell and the number in front of Naruto when they started training. Naruto's training to contain Spirit Energy had been enough to let him use that spell, after all it was just containing Spirit Energy in the form of lightning to make it concentrated and it didn't require as much Reiatsu to be contained as the Kidō that Jiraiya had been teaching him, so Naruto found it pretty easy to perform, despite that being his first attempt at it. He was very pleased it worked so well.  
"You'll regret that, Shinigami bastard." Taro grunted and gripped his Zanpakutō tighter. "Stretch and rip apart, Ampliar." A blast of red Spirit Energy emerged from Vornart's Zanpakutō and engulfed him. When it cleared, he had no weapon but his hands, which were now covered in the same tough material his mask was made of, his mask that had now fully formed. The mask was a little wider than his face around the cheeks but other than that it just covered his face. The mask type material ran all the way down his neck and onto his arms and down his back, leading into a tail that reminded Naruto a bit of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. His arms had been completely covered by the tough, white material but his fists still remained. He threw a punch at Naruto from a large distance away, his fist extending towards Naruto at a tremendous speed.

Naruto barely ducked the punch and swung his sword at it, hoping to cut Taro's arm clean off. His sword bounced off of the tough material, but diverted the attack even though it wasn't going to hit anything valuable.  
"How do you like my Resurrección, you Shinigami punk?" Naruto still had no idea what Resurrección was, but he knew that this new form was trouble for him, he couldn't cut it. He looked back at Sakura, making sure she was out of harm's reach. She was a fair distance behind so Taro's attack could probably reach, but she'd have time to Shunpo out of the way. Naruto looked back and saw Vornart's tail headed straight towards him, the pointed end not very far from him. The bastard had attacked while he'd been checking on Sakura. Naruto didn't have the time to move. His only hope was to try and divert the attack into one that wasn't fatal, but he didn't even have the time to raise his sword to block, so how far could he move? In an instant, a figure appeared about halfway between Naruto and Vornart, a white cape hung from the man's back as he appeared in a crouch. It took Naruto a while to notice but Sakura realised instantly that it was the smouldered remains of a Captain's coat that had obviously been in a fight and survived, with a fair amount of damage, she hoped the owner of the coat had survived the fight in better condition. The coat was a bit damaged at the bottom making it a fair bit shorter so it came down the figure's knees and the symbol on the back was completely worn so the number couldn't be read. As it happened the number was the Japanese symbol for 6, as in Squad 6. Taro's eyes widened when the figure appeared, but his tail kept speeding at Naruto. The figure stood up as blue lightning surrounded his hand and slice through the Arrancar's tail, making it fall to the ground before it hit Naruto. The Arrancar's was now openly shocked. At first, he thought the man in front of him was a Captain who wasn't wearing his coat properly, as he wore it on his back since the sleeves were missing with black marks, where the coat may have been burnt, where the beginning of each sleeve should be. It was fastened around his upper chest with a thin, golden chain. He then realised that the man was no Captain, as his Lord Aizen had given all Arrancar the names of the Shinigami Captains. Naruto and Sakura had both realised who the man was before he stood up and cut off the tail. With a roar, Vornart spoke.  
"Who the hell are you!?" He screamed. "No man alive can cut through my rough skin!" The man chuckled lowly.  
"What a coincidence." The man's head had been lowered but he now looked at Taro, a smirk on his face. "Because I just died a few minutes ago."

Shisui's head was still down, saying a silent prayer for the late Sasuke. He looked back up, seeing the countless blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi moving about over the Danku and whatever was probably left of Sasuke's body. He wished things could have ended different, but now he'd have to be the one to end Itachi, for Sasuke. Shisui looked to Byakuya, whose face was unchanged even though he, very secretly, wanted Sasuke to succeed for reasons not even he understood. The Squad 7 Captain was about to speak when the sound of Byakuya's Bankai became tuned out...by the familiar sound of chirping birds. Shisui dared not hope as the sound got louder and louder, until it was clearly audible above the billions of blades moving about.  
"Impossible." Byakuya stated, his voice still monotone as usual, as if he was telling Sasuke to stop trying because it wasn't possible. His face had now contorted into an expression of complete surprise and disbelief. Purple Reiatsu began to seep from tiny gaps between the blades and then a shattering sound could be heard, the sound of Byakuya's Danku being destroyed. As the shattering occurred, a small shockwave was produced from the release of the Spirit Energy put into barrier. That shockwave sent Senbonzakura's blades back a few centimetres, which was all Sasuke needed. Unlike during the fireball, Sasuke was unseeable to Shisui due to the blades, but the shockwave had cleared the blades from Byakuya's view, which gave Byakuya a clear sight of Sasuke. He looked fairly normal except for two differences. There were cuts all over his clothes and his body, along with dried blood makes under each cut. Every inch of Sasuke's exposed skin had several cuts on it and it was a miracle his clothes had held together with all the small rips made from the blades. The other difference was that purple Reiatsu was seeping out of every single cut on Sasuke's body. The Reiatsu seeping out was slowly closing the cuts, some of the smaller ones fully healed but the majority of them were just made smaller by the Reiatsu, the dried blood under each cut disappeared as Sasuke's skin was revitalised.

Sasuke still looked in bad condition as the purple Reiatsu disappeared. Cuts still littered his body that would need serious medical attention but he was alive once more. As the blades swarmed back in Sasuke leapt forwards, the last of his purple Reiatsu that surrounded him propelling him forward at a speed he had never reached before. He reached Byakuya in a matter of seconds and threw a punch towards the Squad 6 Captain as he was in midair. Captain Kuchiki pushed Sasuke's fist to the side and sent him flying beyond the range within which he could hit the Captain. Sasuke quickly inhaled and blew out a small fireball, not charging it very much to save time. Byakuya jumped, his back still to Sasuke. Sasuke made a wall of his own Reiatsu behind him and put his feet on it, pushing off at the same moment he blew the fireball. As he roared, the purple Reiatsu reappeared faintly around Sasuke and he threw a punch at Byakuya's back. However, the Captain was very aware to the move and had slipped out of his Captain's coat, leading Sasuke to punch the back of the coat, right in the centre of the number. The Uchiha seemed to have put his visible Reiatsu into the punch which amazingly managed to drain the black colour from the coat, the number six and diamond that surrounded it looked so worn that anybody could've believed the coat had been around for a thousand years. Sasuke spun above the coat, to hide himself from Byakuya's view, and extended both of his hands, sending twin beams of crackling lightning through the coat and towards Captain Kuchiki. The beams each happened to go through the coat where each of the sleeves was connected to the rest of the coat. The beams could have been mistaken for twin Byakurais by less experienced Shinigami but both Byakuya and Shisui knew the difference between a beam of Chidori and that of Hado number 4, namely the concentration of it. Byakuya wasn't hit by the beams, using Shunpo to avoid them easily. If the fight was to continue Sasuke would have lost with ease, Byakuya's Bankai was very near him when he landed and Byakuya was now moving too. In a fair fight it would be an absolute massacre in favour of Captain Kuchiki, not even Sasuke himself had any doubt about that.

Shisui's view of Sasuke had returned when he had being sent further into the air by Byakuya, so he had only seen the faint purple Reiatsu that had surrounded Sasuke during that moment, and the attacks that followed. However, he had guessed the rest from what he had seen seep out of the holes in the blades when the Sasuke's Reiatsu had taken physical form, and would later hear it from the Captain of the Sixth Division. A smile had spread quickly across his face when he realised Sasuke was alive and fighting. He watched the next few moves and changed his face back to it's seemingly emotionless default state just incase Sasuke glanced over, he couldn't make it seem like he was relying on Sasuke in front of Sasuke or Byakuya, it was a sign of weakness that a Captain couldn't afford to show to his fellow Captains and especially to his subordinates. The training finished with Sasuke's dual Chidori blasts through the coat. Byakuya's Bankai stopped moving and then, in one instant, returned to sealed sword form in Captain Kuchiki's hand, he then sheathed the blade.  
"I don't know how you did that." Byakuya admitted. "But you have potential." He intended to say nothing more. Praising people tended to reduce their effort, and so Byakuya did it rarely, then his tattered coat landed on the floor. The bottom was charred and slightly ripped from Sasuke's earlier Hado 11 that had hit the Captain when he had refused to move or take his feet off the ground. The sleeves were separated from the rest of the coat and the point where they were once connected to his coat were blackened where the Chidori blasts had left burn marks from the intense heat of the lightning. Byakuya pointed to the coat.  
"That is my gift to you." Sasuke looked at the tattered coat to his left. He tried not to wince as the cuts on his neck stung as he looked that way.  
"Gift?" He asked, slightly confused. "What happened was just part of the training, I did nothing more than try my best."  
"No." Byakuya said, not offering his opinion but stating fact. "Sasuke Uchiha, you died. You Sasuke no more in anything but name. When you broke my Danku you were a new man. Your aims may not have changed. Your name may not have changed. But the will in your soul was reborn anew. The same will that died when you existed in life no more. If you want to be Sasuke Uchiha in more than name once more you will have to do so by your actions, you are a man reborn."

Sasuke thought about those words, and about how a small pause was taken between each part to let it sink in. The more he thought the more he knew it was true, he had felt it in his soul. When he had let his first Chidori die he himself had died too and when he had suddenly found himself jarred awake by nothing more than pure hatred and reactivated his Chidori he felt...different. He felt reborn, because he had been. He struggled to get his mind around it but he had died not two minutes ago. He walked over to the coat, every cut on his body stinging as he walked, but he ignored that feeling. He picked it up and thanked Byakuya. Sasuke was about to try it on as a cloak when he sensed two Spirit Energies flaring and one on guard. He recognised two: Naruto and Sakura. The other one felt like a Hollow to Sasuke, but with a difference, it felt slightly like a Shinigami too.  
"Arrancar." Byakuya said instantly, to Shisui. "Head Captain Sarutobi must be alerted." Byakuya was the only one among the group who had fought Arrancar before. It was logical for him to run to the battlefield, and he almost did before Shisui spoke up.  
"Me and Captain Kuchiki will alert the Head Captain. Sasuke, you help out Naruto. I didn't tell you, did I? The three of you are an official team now." Byakuya looked at Shisui with an inquisitive look, but didn't argue. Sasuke didn't react to Shisui's words very much, before turning away to head off to Naruto's aid. "Sasuke." Shisui stopped him. "Be on guard, Arrancar are tough. And you'll need this." Shisui threw Sasuke a thin gold chain with a strong clip on either end. Sasuke nodded his thanks and then disappeared in a blur with a Shunpo.

Shisui had, in fact, been carrying that clip since he last had his own Captain's cloak ruined. He had survived a rough fight, barely, and had to carry his coat in order to stop the Head Captain complaining at him for losing the coat, it showed he tried at least. This is why he had been surprised Byakuya had given his away. Byakuya and Shisui headed back towards the Seireitei at an equal speed that normal Shinigami would struggle to follow with their eyes, let alone their legs. Byakuya looked to Shisui.  
"You let him go alone." He didn't ask a question, but Shisui answered anyway.  
"He can handle it, even it that state. Besides, Naruto is stronger with Sasuke around. Why did you let him have your coat? You'll be getting an earful for that."  
"Like I said, he has potential. That coat is my sign of trust in him, Shisui." Shisui smirked, that was the first time Byakuya had addressed Shisui by his first name and not by his rank or surname.  
"I didn't have you pegged as a man of sentiment, Byakuya." Shisui didn't get a response from that statement, but he didn't expect one. Shisui and Byakuya would never have the kind of relationship that anybody would classify as friendship, but relationships like that were not what Byakuya aimed to forge. He rarely aimed to forge alliances with his fellow Soul Reaper Captains, and this was one of those times. The two kept at an incredible speed until they reached the Seireitei, where they headed straight to the barracks of Squad 1, to find the Captain of the First Division. However, even though they never slowed until they stood in front of Captain Commander Sarutobi, they both knew that the fight would be over long before any assistance could reach the area, no matter how fast they travelled. In fact, half the reason Shisui had come back was to make sure medical Kidō practitioners were sent with the reinforcements to heal Sasuke's wounds.

After Sasuke had sliced through Taro Vornart's tail cleanly with his Chidori and spoked to the Arrancar he turned his head around to face Naruto, who was still in shock from Sasuke's comment about dying a few minutes earlier. He glanced at his new cloak once his head had turned, he certainly liked how it looked and was grateful that Captain Kuchiki had gifted it to him. He looked to Naruto.  
"What's the matter?" Sasuke smirked. "I hope you didn't get scared." Naruto was stunned for a second. Had Sasuke really died? How could he be here to help out now if he had? Naruto snapped back to reality.  
"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed. "I was just getting warmed up!" Naruto walked over to Sasuke and stood side by side with him, ready to fight. Sakura stared at both their backs, wondering how they managed to get so far ahead of her so quickly. It hadn't been long since all three of them started training for the competition but in just two days they had overtaken her by so much, Sasuke hadn't even drawn his Zanpakutō and had just damaged the strongest part of an Arrancar in his Resurrección form. This would have made more sense to her if she had known how Sasuke's Chidori had been pushed against Shisui's barriers, but she was too struck by awe by his newfound power to wonder how he had gotten so strong. Naruto was too impressed, but not to the same degree. He hadn't really believed that Vornart's skin, even in Resurrección form, was uncuttable and Sasuke had just proved it. That being said, he hadn't come up with a plan to cut it yet, and his concern for Sakura had nearly cost him his life. Naruto glanced very quickly to Sasuke by his side and noticed all the cuts that layered his body, which concerned him a great deal, but he couldn't enquire about them now. Sakura had noticed the cuts on the back of Sasuke's forearms and legs, which weren't covered, and a few on the back of his neck. She too was concerned and wondered if Sasuke's body would hold up in the fight.

Vornart was furious and curled his extendable arms into fists.  
"I'm going to rip your head off, you Captain imitator!" Vornart screamed, sending one of his fists towards Sasuke at a greater speed than even his tail had flown earlier. Sasuke could have moved anytime the fist was in motion through the air, and he knew that but chose not to. He waited until the fist was mere inches from his face and then simply disappeared, appearing directly in front of the Arrancar who had come so close to attacking. Taro threw his other fist at Sasuke now and his first fist retracted. He didn't have to extend his second one to reach his target. Sasuke raised hit right hand to catch the fist, when it hit his palm and he grabbed hold of it he felt all the cuts on that arm sting, but he didn't show it to his enemy. With a roar of great effort, Vornart's fist flew red as he charged a Cero, that he intended to fire straight through the Uchiha's hand and face. Naruto was running up behind Sasuke now, not that he needed the help. Sasuke threw his left fist into Vornart's gut, winding him and stopping the Cero. Both Sasuke and Vornart knew that, if he had wished, Sasuke could have made a Chidori in that hand and run Vornart through with it. Naruto was close behind Sasuke now, and was getting ready to attack, wanting Sasuke to move.  
"Hado number 4: Byakurai." Sasuke said, raising the finger of his left hand to Vornart's mask. The blast of concentrated lightning hit the Arrancar at close rang and sent him flying backwards. His mask started to crack with pieces falling off it, if he had been hit anywhere on his body where that material didn't cover the Hado would have penetrated his body easily.

Vornart was shouting curses as he flew backwards, mainly about that Hado, which had hit him twice now. His first arm, his right arm, was still longer than his left as it hadn't fully retracted when he was hit. Sasuke outstretched his left hand, which had fired the Byakurai, and a thick strand of Chidori burst out, going faster than the Arrancar was going backwards. The strand hit his chest but didn't go through, instead it stuck there and continuously electrocuted him. The pain was hard to bear at first but it wasn't so bad after a few seconds, but that was because Sasuke hadn't put much Reiatsu into it's attack power, he just needed it to stick. He closed his hand around the strand, which came out of his palm, and pulled, bringing the Arrancar flying towards him.  
"Naruto." Sasuke didn't turn around, but Naruto listened. "Directly behind me, put your sword in the ground." Naruto didn't know why Sasuke requested this, but he trusted his comrade and did as he had been told. As the Arranar flew closer he regained some balance in the air and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head left to avoid it and then jumped above the fist. Vornart flew towards him at a great speed, so he held out his right hand, grabbed the Arrancar's head, and pushed him down. The move was simple and Sasuke deactivated the Chidori strand as he did so. Vornart was less than an inch away from hitting the ground when his head hit something else: Naruto's sword. Normally, the blade wouldn't have cut through Vornart's tough mask or the same material on his neck, but the momentum of his pull made it easier, along with the state his mask was in after being hit with a Kidō.

Vornart was sliced into two pieces, directly down the middle. Naruto's sword was covered in his blood. Sasuke turned, to check it had worked and maybe even admire his work. There were more simple ways he could have killed Vornart, a simple Chidori would have sufficed, but he preferred this way, it gave the Arrancar the fear of death before he died. Whether Naruto and Sakura liked the way he died or not, the first Arrancar of the oncoming war was dead.


	7. Kyuubi Appears

_Thanks for the reviews everyone._

_-Flying Raijin: I think anything can be a Zanpakutō __ability to be honest. It used to be a changed in sword forms but then you get the Kidō types in and especially ones like Aizen's, in which his sword doesn't even change shape or have any extension of it, it just causes illusions. By that logic, I think Naruto's Zanpakutō fits. However, as Naruto grows stronger his powers will evolve and as they do it is very possible that he'll be able to manage cloning without his weapon's aid._

_-Grankuma: Of course, what happened to Sasuke will be explained, but I wouldn't call what he got a 'major' upgrade, I don't want to spoil anything (as minor as it may be) by giving an explanation right now. That Arrancar was indeed far from the top. Since the numbers past 10 don't show how powerful an Arrancar it then it is highly possible that Arrancar could have been the weakest of them all. I'll leave the level of his strength, among the rest of the Arrancar and among Shinigami too, to your imagination but I will say this: There will be Arrancar who aren't Espada that are a hell of a lot stronger than him. I had considered having Naruto's Hollow come out in that battle, but to have it happen for the first time in front of Sakura may not fit too well with where that particular storyline is headed, as she would be too dependent on other people to keep something so big to herself, Kakashi would probably get told and would have to pass it on. If it got out to the whole Seireitei, or maybe just someone as strict as Danzō then Naruto would either have to get it under complete control very quickly or probably get exiled at best, executed at worst._

_-same thinks: Imitating Kishimoto can't be that bad, he's the creator of a very popular manga, but I get the point. I didn't for a second, in this story or during the Naruto series, think that Sakura is stronger than Naruto. She has better Kid_ō skill but I can assure you that in a fight between the two Naruto would win, fairly easily. However, I get your point here too and I don't intend to have Naruto fall behind. This chapter isn't based around Naruto but the next one that is should satisfy you. Honestly, I don't get your whole 'not being realistic' opinion. They're Shinigami. Isn't that unrealistic enough for both reality and the Naruto series? It may be that your point was a good one and I'm not understanding it, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, but I can't really say anymore on something that I'm failing to understand, sorry.__

__Chapter 6: Kyuubi appears - Sasuke &amp; Naruto: Back to back!__

"So what, are you some kind of Captain now?" Naruto ask as he, Sasuke and Sakura travelled back towards the Seireitei. Naruto was very interested in Sasuke's new makeshift cape, a damaged Captain's coat. He was worried, for a brief moment, that Sasuke had surpassed him and become a Captain first.  
"No." Sasuke answered simply. Sasuke was still in quite a lot pain from the cuts he'd been given by Senbonzakura but was easily matching speed with both Sasuke and Sakura. He could've figured out why Naruto was asking in a heartbeat if he cared. But, like a typical Uchiha, he didn't care in the slightest.  
"What's with that cape of yours then?" Naruto saw he wasn't going to get anymore out of Sasuke if he didn't ask.  
"It was a gift." Sasuke answered simply again, he was too deep in thought about Arrancar and what this could mean for the Seireitei to answer with detail.  
"From a dead man? Looks like it belongs to one." Naruto muttered, but Sasuke heard.  
"The man who owned it is very much alive." Sasuke began, realising he wasn't going to get silence so he might as well converse with Naruto. "The damages were cause by me." Sasuke looked at the coat flapping behind him as he ran with his comrades. "The black marks at the bottom are from a Hado, number 11 to be specific. The sleeves are missing because of my extended Chidori, like the one you saw back there." Now it was Naruto who didn't feel thrilled about continuing the conversation. He could have asked more about that coat all day long, just to assure himself that Sasuke definitely wasn't a Captain, but the subject of what happened with that Arrancar was a sore one for Naruto. Not only had his death been brutal, but it had been done with Naruto's own blade. Naruto would never even imagine using his blade to do something so brutal, he believed that even Arrancar or Hollows deserved better deaths than that. Sasuke had thought nothing of it. Yes, he could have ended Vornart's life as Aizen's pawn in a much simpler way, a Chidori to the face would have been simple enough. But Sasuke had chosen the way he did for no particular reason, it just felt right.

If he had thought about it, he probably would have realised it was related to the event he was calling his rebirth. Byakuya was right, he had died and been reborn. He had been reborn as a true avenger, and one without the time or will for mercy at that. In fact, Sasuke was only a short step away from connecting his merciless act from his rebirth, and that step was to stop thinking about his death. Sure, he was alive and well now, but he wasn't just calling it a rebirth because he had become a fair bit stronger and had the right frame of mind to stand a chance against Itachi, he was calling it that because he had literally died. Byakuya's Bankai had killed him. Neither Byakuya or Shisui had seen it but when the purple Reiatsu had started to heal his body his skin was almost none existent. Sasuke had a hunch that Byakuya knew this, it was his Bankai after all, so he would know how effective it could be. He didn't know what it was that had started the healing process after he had died when he first came back, but on his way to Naruto's fight he had figured it out. He had thought back to the moment his Chidori had died and he'd lost consciousness. Even when he was gone there as a single thought in his mind...Itachi. As soon as that thought had flashed in front of his eyes, metaphorically of course as his eyes had been shredded by Senbonzakura, the healing process had started. It was clear was to Sasuke, hate had kept him alive. The three made quick progress and were within a minute or so of the Seireitei.

Naruto decided it would be best not to voice his feelings about what had happened, and acted like he'd never thought of it.  
"Where'd the symbol on the back go?" Naruto quizzed. Sasuke thought back, that detail was a little foggy to him at first so he had to think.  
"I punched it off." Sasuke answered like it was the most simple thing in the world, but Sakura couldn't keep quiet when she'd heard that.  
"That's impossible." She spoke, but Sasuke didn't turn to face her, he didn't even consider it being worth his time.  
"Reiatsu can do so many impossible things." Sasuke sounded a little like he was talking to a child, explaining everything fully. "It isn't so hard to believe it can destroy colour." Sakura was satisfied with that explanation, and let Naruto continue his seemingly endless questions.  
"You make it sound like you fought a Captain." Naruto stated, not a question this time.  
"I did." Came Sasuke's reply, in a usual tone as if it was no big deal. "Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13." Sakura was left speechless for a second. How had Sasuke survived a fight against him. She didn't want to leave that answer to her imagination, she had to know.  
"You beat Captain Kuchiki?" Naruto was trying to think which Captain they were talking about, but Naruto only really knew the few he had met. Sasuke scoffed.  
"Do you need me to repeat what I said earlier?" Now Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "I died. Want me to elaborate for you?" Sasuke's tone when asking his question sounded like he was asking a child if they wanted more sweets. Naruto didn't pick up on it and Sakura subconsciously chose to ignore it.  
"You couldn't have died, Sasuke." Naruto replied, not caring that the question wasn't directed to him. Sasuke took this as him answer yes to his question.  
"Captain Kuchiki was, and still is, far beyond me. He never said so, but I know he held something back." Sasuke truly didn't know what Byakuya had been holding back, but what he happened to be holding back was not using his hands to direct his Bankai. "He still killed me though. Ripped my skin from my bones and didn't stop the attack there. Then...something happened and next thing I know I was back alive."

Sasuke didn't make his face look any different from usual, not to impress anyone but to cover his lie. He knew perfectly what that 'something' was and had just been thinking about it, his hatred for Itachi, but he didn't feel it was right to say that in front of his comrades.  
"I don't think you were dead, Sasuke, you were jus-" Naruto began before he was interrupted.  
"I know when I'm alive and when I'm dead, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped ferociously, this was a more sensitive issue than he cared to admit. It's not everyday that someone dies and comes back. Naruto decided that he'd leave the matter alone. Besides, he trusted Sasuke so if he thought that he had been dead then Naruto believed him. Sakura had no doubts. It wasn't a matter of Sasuke's abilities or even trust in him, she simply believed that what Sasuke thought had happened to him had actually happened. Subconsciously, her feelings had come into making that decision but for all she knew she could have believed him even if she wasn't infatuated with Sasuke.  
"You better not go dying on me again." Naruto spoke, not being interrupted this time. "It won't look so good if I kick a dead guy's ass." Sasuke smirked.  
"Dead or alive, you wouldn't stand a chance." Sasuke looked at Naruto and chuckled. "Admit it, you only want someone to bail you out next time you get in that much trouble again. Don't worry, Naruto, I'll take care of the bad guys, you can just watch." The three arrived back in the Seireitei and everything seemed...normal. There was no chaos and nothing out of the ordinary. The three slowed to a walking speed and headed down a single street when they saw their next challenge. Well, Sakura's next challenge.

Naruto's hand went to his Zanpakuto, but Sasuke didn't really feel threatened, even though this person was still levels about him.  
"Bankai." Haku said calmly and the familiar wings, tail and dragon head surrounding his right hand appeared attached to Haku, all made of ice. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." The three were ready to fight Haku once more, knowing that this time Haku was intending to hurt them, not showing any mercy. He was clearly here to show Zabuza he was still powerful enough to be of use. Haku charged and closed the distance in a speed that even Sasuke, the fastest of the three, would struggle to keep up with even at full health. Haku swung his Zanpakutō and connected with a wall of small blades that reflected pink in the sunlight. Byakuya stood on top of a small building, looking down at the scene in which a battle almost occurred. He his hands were empty, he was using his Bankai.  
"You like to use Bankai so liberally." Byakuya was instantly stood in front of the three rookies, wearing a new Captain's coat emblazoned with his Squad's number: 6. "Then I shall too." Sasuke saw through Byakuya instantly.  
"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought that Captain Kuchiki was just here to help.  
"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with me to meet with the Captains. You have a mission." Naruto noticed Sakura wasn't mentioned.  
"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked.  
"She is unrequested. She may continue this fight." Byakuya glared at Haku. "I permit the use of Shikai in this squabble. Bankai permissions will not be given out so liberally." Haku didn't look disappointed or infuriated, just as emotionless as ever. His wings, tail and dragon head disappeared, but a thin layer of ice surrounded his sword as he entered Shikai. Byakuya disappeared after his Zanpakutō reformed, Naruto and Sasuke being gone too when he had left. Sakura stared at Haku, she was in trouble.

Naruto and Sasuke reappeared in the meeting room of the Captains. It was a long distance from where they had come from, both rookies were amazed Byakuya could Shunpo that far so fast. No Lieutenants were present, not even Danzō, but all Captains were in attendance. As they appeared, Shisui was speaking.  
"I'll vouch for him." He said and it sounded like he'd just finished a speech. As it happened, he had. In particular, he had finished a speech saying about how he would take responsibility for whatever happened to Naruto during this exercise. Shisui had been a leading figure at this meeting. What was about to occur happened because of Hiruzen, who thought it was necessary if Sasuke and Naruto were to be fighting more Arrancars, which was why they had been put forward as nominees for this exercise. Sakura had been excluded when not a man in the room had vouched for her capabilities. Shisui and Byakuya had both put forward their votes of confidence for Sasuke, and combined that was enough to get him involved. Byakuya had refused to vouch for Naruto and so had gone to collect the two. Naruto was tougher to get involved, due to the Hollow within him and the nature of the exercise. Shisui had just finished vouching.  
"All in favour." Hiruzen welcomed the other Captains to vouch for Naruto. The Squad 11 Captain, Kenpachi Zabuza, stepped forward.  
"I vouch for the brat." He said, mainly due to the risk he wouldn't survive. However, Kenpachi Zabuza wasn't a long serving Captain and he wasn't too respected either, his words held little weight. Shisui's words were a huge step in the right direction though.  
"I'll vouch for him." The Squad 3 Captain stepped forward. It was Minato Namikaze. Upon seeing Naruo he had the urge to vouch for him.  
"Let's give him a shot." Squad 8 Captain, Jiraiya, stepped forward too. It wasn't a surprise to anyone he was supporting it.  
"I concur." Squad 12 Captain, Orochimaru, agreed, stepping forward. He clear had other motives.

Nobody else came forward, mainly because they didn't know the two rookies.  
"They both go ahead then." Hiruzen concluded, and then realised he should probably familiarise the rookies with their superiors. "Captains, show some manner and introduce yourselves to these young men. They may be our future." Hirzuen stood a little straighter. "Head Captain of Squad 1, Hiruzen Sarutobi."  
"Captain of the Anbu, Squad 2. Soi Fon." The corresponding woman looked at the men.  
"Captain of Squad 3, Minato Namikaze." Minato smiled warmly, mainly at Naruto, but he had heard good things of Sasuke.  
"Captain of the Medical Division, Squad 4. Tsunade Senju." Tsunade looked at the men and then to Sarutobi, who nodded. Tsunade then moved over to Sasuke and began to heal the cuts that layered his body all over.  
"Captain of Squad 5. Ay." A tall and muscly, dark skinned man stepped forward. He didn't look like a man to be messed with.  
"Captain of Squad 6 and current head of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya kept his gaze on the young men as he spoke. Naruto was somehow managing to remember all the names since they were important. Sasuke already knew all this, he had done his research a long time ago. He stayed quiet.  
"Captain of Squad 7." Shisui smiled at the two. "Your Captain. Shisui Shiba."  
"Captain of Squad 8, Jiraiya." Naruto smiled at Jiraiya, happy to see him.  
"Captain of Squad 9, Mei Terumi." The woman stepped forward, she had long hair. Sasuke knew she was a Kidō master, as Ay was physically strong.  
"Captain of Squad 10." This man didn't give his name, but no Captains had expected him too. He had short, red hair. His name was secret, even among Captain's. However, he had a son whose name was well known. So people just referred to him as Captain or, in private, Gaara's father.  
"The Kenpachi. Zabuza." Kenpachi Zabuza didn't include his Squad number, but everybody already knew.  
"Captain of Squad 12, the Research Divison." Orochimaru licked his lips, looking at Sasuke. "Orochimaru."  
"Captain of Squad 13." This Captain coughed, he clearly had an illness of some kind. "Kimimaro."

Introductions were done, the time for their mission to be explained was now.  
"You're going to Hueco Mundo." Shisui said, he paused and then chuckled. "That's it." Everyone looked at Shisui like he was an idiot.  
"That's it?" Mei Terumi spoke. "You went on about how you wanted to be to tell them what they're doing and why."  
"I changed my mind." Shisui shrugged. Sasuke realised he was just doing this to rile up some of the other Captains. A juvenile trick.  
"The Captains need faith you can handle the Arrancar." Jiraiya began to explain, before someone else took over. As if rehearsed.  
"We cannot let you battle any other Arrancar without a Bankai." Byakuya continued. It was strange, he didn't approve of giving people Bankais easily.  
"My Squad has found evidence of a specific Hollow, designed by Sōsuke Aizen for some reason." Soi Fon said.  
"You're going to destroy it." Tsunade finished healing Sasuke and stepped back into line.  
"Then we will show you how to achieve Bankai." Ay continued.  
"In just 3 days." Shisui finished, and then turned to face all the other Captains. "I told you I'd explain." Several face palms ensued that comment.  
"That's not possible." Sasuke replied, not sure which Captain to address with the comment.  
"It is." Byakuya answered simply. He chose to speak at this time because he believed that Sasuke would believe him, and he did.  
"When do we get started?" Naruto smiled, also believing Captain Kuchiki for some reason. He was also pleased that he had got to meet all the Captains and now knew who they all were.  
"I need to open a Garganta first." Orochimaru informed them.

Sasuke looked around the room and then his eyes locked onto Shisui.  
"Thank you." Was all he said. To the other Captains, it looked like a plain action but Shisui knew why he had said it. Sasuke knew Shisui wanted him to succeed. With a Bankai, he could fight Arrancar and, more importantly, fight Itachi. This was the huge stride he needed. Sasuke was not going to let this slip through his fingers, he was going to defeat Aizen's Hollow, no matter the cost. He had died once in the pursuit of the strength to defeat Itachi, he didn't care if he did it again. As long as he had his ever festering hatred deep within him then he would not fail, he would not stay down, he would defeat death and everything else that tried to stop him. Itachi was going to fall. He didn't know how he would achieve Bankai in 3 days, but he was going to do it. And all he had to do to get that chance was complete this mission. The Captains all broke rank and began to converse, mostly talking about trivial things.  
"Go and talk to Jiraiya." Shisui told Naruto, and he did as asked. Shisui talked to Sasuke, just telling him that he had no idea what this Hollow would be like but that he had every confidence that Sasuke would be able to defeat it with Naruto's help. "Failure is not an option." Shisui finished.  
"I know that." Sasuke replied, and he did. Naruto and Jiraiya had a conversation of a different nature until the Garganta opened.  
"Remember, Naruto. You don't need to look left and right at the same time when you have that Zanpakutō." Naruto didn't understand what Jiraiya was talking about, but he'd understand soon. Naruto ran towards the Garganta and jumped inside of it. Sasuke looked at all the Captains first and nodded, then entered the Garganta.

Naruto and Sasuke ran through the nothingness within the Garganta at high speed, each making a path out of their own Reiatsu. They ran for a few minutes in silence before speaking.  
"Careful you don't lose that coat, Sasuke." In truth, Sasuke had forgotten he was wearing it.  
"Alright." Sasuke answered, not wanted to small talk. "We can't fail this one, Naruto."  
"I know." Naruto replied. "I need a Bankai too. This Aizen guy sounds like trouble." Sasuke grunted.  
"That's your business. I need a Bankai for my own reasons." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, concerned for his friend.  
"Tell me." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him, seeing the look on his face.  
"It's the only way..." Sasuke looked back to what was in front of him. "I can kill Itachi Uchiha." Naruto thought for a second, the name was familiar. "He's my brother." Sasuke informed him. "Or he was, that was before he killed my clan."  
"Your own brother did that?" Sasuke just nodded at Naruto's question, Naruto seemed to be understanding why Sasuke was so driven. "Revenge won't get you anywhere, Sasuke. Hate just leads to more hate." Sasuke's face didn't change.  
"I don't care about your ethical view, Naruto. I will kill Itachi, even if it costs me my life, which it already has. I don't care if anybody else hates me for it, I'll kill them too for missing the bastard. When I'm through, they'll be nobody alive who sympathises with Itachi." Naruto didn't know what to say, he had to convince Sasuke to change his mind. But he was out of time. The two of them had reached the end of the Garganta.

The two rookies jumped through the end of the Garganta into the sands of Hueco Mundo. Naruto looked around in awe as Sasuke came through beside him.  
"Watch out!" Sasuke shouted as a Hollow flew down from above, looking like an oversized bird. It was headed from Naruto. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto with a Shunpo and there his fist into the mask of the Hollow as it got first. There was no Spirit Energy in his fist, just pure anger. He needed to survive this in order to beat Itachi, so he had to utilise all of his anger and hate. The Hollow's mask cracked under his fist and then lightning sparked around Sasuke's fist, making the Hollow disintegrate under the Shinigami's Reiatsu.  
"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said with a sigh of relief. "Let's go find this Hollow the Captains sent us here for."  
"It's over there." Sasuke pointed to a big sand dune just in front of them. "I can sense it's Reiryoku." At the mention of that word Sasuke set off and Naruto felt weird, as if something in his stomach was trying to get out. His Hollow was reacting to Aizen's altered Hollow, and it was only getting worse as he got closer with Sasuke to the top of the dune. The two crossed over the rune and saw a pile of bone. Naruto wondered if that was it, but Sasuke was like a man possessed and did not hesitate. Sasuke jumped, drawing his Zanpakutō in midair and smashing it down on the part of the bones that looked like a fox's face, the mask. His Zanpakutō bounced off and left him surprised. He couldn't even pierce it.  
"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as the familiar ball of lightning formed in his empty, left hand. He thrust his hand outwards, aiming to smash the lightning into the fox mask but then it rose into the air.

The pile of bones started to move around and Sasuke let the Chidori fade. Naruto was then by his side, his sword already in Shikai form. The Hollow formed completely out of bone, taking the form of a massive fox that was several times the size of both Sasuke and Naruto. The fox had nine bone tails. Orange Reiryoku covered it's body, giving it a somewhat holographic look before that turned into fur. The only part of it that looked Hollow now was it's fox mask. This was clearly Aizen's creation, it was beyond the power level of any Hollow that either Sasuke or Naruto had ever seen, including the Arrancar they had fought. The fox roared beneath it's mask and Naruto smiled, enjoying the challenge.  
"Nice to meet ya, Kyuubi." Naruto dubbed the Hollow as Kyuubi based on it's nine tails. The fox jumped at the two of them and they both disappeared via Shunpo. Naruto appeared a few feet back and Sasuke appeared above it.  
"Steam, Kirin." Sasuke activated his Shikai, blue lightning coated his Zanpakutō and he thrust it into the back of the giant fox. He pierced the fur and what felt like skin beneath, but it was probably the orange Reiryoku he'd seen earlier. "Hado number 54: Haien." Sasuke had just finished saying the name of his spell as the Kidō fired from his non sword hand and hit the beast in the back. "Chidori." Sasuke named another of his techniques. This time the same ball of lightning as earlier appeared in his spare hand. He bring his sword out of the fox Hollow's back as he thrust the Chidori inside the wound he had made. The fox roared in pain as Naruto ran forward, now was the time for his new move. A clone formed next to him and he held out his hand, finally understanding Jiraiya's clue from before he entered the Garganta.

Naruto jumped up towards the huge fox's face, it's mask, as a blue ball of his Spirit Energy formed in his outstretched hand.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he thrust the ball of Spirit Energy into the creature's mask. It's roar got louder, but not a single crack appeared on it's mask. One of the fox's tails swung round and send Sasuke flying off it's back. Naruto landed back on the ground and created another three clones as he jumped back. All four of his clones, the three new and the one from earlier, ran at the beast's legs and started trying to cut away at them. The clones were quickly stomped on by the Kyuubi.  
"Naruto...we're in trouble." Sasuke admitted to his comrade. "I've tried my strongest moves, we're hardly even phasing it. We can't just keep attacking and hope for the best. It'll start a counterattack soon." The Kyuubi roared once more as a red ball charged in front of it's mask, a Cero. A Cero from such a large Hollow would be catastrophic.  
"Enough." A voice broke through the sound of the charging Cero, even though the man hadn't shouted. Kyuubi didn't obey and was slammed in the side with a black blast, a black Cero. Kyuubi sprawled on the ground and the man walked over to it. Sasuke now saw that the man had a visor on his head, made of the same material a Hollow mask was. This man was an Arrancar. The Arrancar outstretched his hand and, with a simple punch, broke the Kyuubi's mask. The Arrancar turned to the two men.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing.  
"When this Hollow takes serious damage, it absorbs another Hollow to regenerate. The nearest Hollow." The Arrancar pointed to Naruto as Kyuubi ran towards Naruto and jumped...inside him! Naruto dropped to his knees, his stomach hurting more than before. For the first time ever, Naruto felt the Hollow within him, and he felt it be absorbed by Kyuubi. The Hollow inside him was replaced with one that was so much stronger. "This was Lord Aizen's plan all along, he manipulated your Head Captain to get you here. But you." He pointed to Sasuke. "Were not meant to be here." Sasuke stared at the Arrancar as Naruto writhed in pain. He dropped his Zanpakutō into the sand as Chidori sparked into life in his right hand.  
"You're mine now..." Sasuke ran towards the Arrancar, shouting his name in fury. "Itachi!" Indeed, this Arrancar was Sasuke's older brother who had slaughtered the Uchiha clan but left Sasuke alive. Naruto heard this, despite being in immense pain as he tried to keep Kyuubi within him, he refused to let it out. Itachi stood motionless as Sasuke thrust his Chidori into him. It did no damage. Itachi threw his fist into Sasuke's face, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the sand, landing near Naruto.  
"You are weak." Itachi stated, looking at Sasuke as emotionless as ever. Sasuke slowly got to his feet but by the time he was up, Itachi was gone.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to chase his brother, wherever he went. But it was clear, he was no match for Itachi. He needed this, he needed a Bankai. Sasuke chuckled darkly. Not killing him here may turn out to be his undoing. Itachi had sent the Kyuubi inside Naruto, if Sasuke eliminated Naruto now he could get himself a Bankai and finish his brother. Killing Naruto would be an easy job, he was hardly conscious now. It was an option, but Sasuke wasn't dark enough to take it yet, he knew that is what Itachi would want. He had to try and help Naruto first, he could explain what happened here to Shisui later and let him deal with this Hollow situation. Despite the unbelievable thing he had just witnessed, Kyuubi entering Naruto's soul, Itachi was still his main concern. Naruto stood up, a mask starting to form on his face, it had dual fox ears and was starting to cover his eyes, going from the top of his face to the bottom. Naruto lunged at Sasuke, who dodged to the side, barely. Naruto let out a deafening roar and appeared behind Sasuke, with a Sonido. He kicked his comrade in the back of the head, not controlling his body. Sasuke fell forward and rolled as Naruto followed up, jumping at Sasuke. The Uchiha outstretched his foot and it connected with Naruto's gut, making him double over. Sasuke raised his fist into Naruto's chin, sending him flying backwards. As he flew back he flipped, and fired a red Cero at Sasuke within a matter of seconds, very quick for a Cero.  
"Bakudo number 39: Enkosen." Sasuke stated the name of the spell as the Cero was fired. A purple shield of spinning Reiatsu appeared in front of Sasuke as he outstretched his hand. It didn't completely block the Cero, far from it.

When the smoke from the collision of Sasuke's Kidō and the Cero cleared Sasuke looked a lot worse than he had before. He had what looked like burn marks where the explosion of the Cero hitting the shield had touched him. Sasuke was pissed. He had done all this to find his brother and kill him, and to become powerful enough to kill him. He had found his brother but failed to even damage him with his strongest move. And now, in order to get the power he needed from a bunch of cocky Captains he had to fight his comrade. Sasuke was sick of this day and this mission. If he had to kill Naruto then so be it, this day had beaten him down, killed him and then brought him back just to have him fail at his life long goal. Chidori sparked into life in his hand once more and he ran at Naruto. Naruto charged at Sasuke on his hands and legs, moving like a fox, one tail now spreading out behind him, made of faint orange Reiryoku. Sasuke slammed the Chidori directly into Naruto's slowly forming fox mask. Naruto flew backwards, but Sasuke grabbed his leg and pulled him back. As his face got within reach again Sasuke slammed the Chidori downwards, straight into Naruto's face. Naruto collided with the sand in a massive explosion. His mask exploded into tens of pieces. Naruto was out cold and, for all Sasuke knew, he may never wake up again. Sasuke picked his friend up on his shoulders and carried him back towards the Garganta, after grabbing his Zanpakutō out of the ground and putting Naruto's blade in Naruto's sheath. He hobbled most of the way due to the damage the Cero had caused to his body. Bringing Naruto back with him may be a mistake, he thought, Naruto could lose control again and let Kyuubi loose which would cause untold damage to the Seireitei, but he was not leaving him here. This day had given Sasuke enough crap, he wasn't taking anymore of it. He reached the Garganta and stumbled through it, hobbling the whole way with Naruto on his shoulders. He emerged on the other side to see the Captains chatting like it was a social gathering. He dropped Naruto off his shoulders and onto the floor. He pointed at Naruto.  
"There is your Hollow."

Sasuke told his story to the Captains, who listened eagerly. All but a few seemed surprised, the rest of whom stayed straight faced.  
"Well." The Squad 10 Captain, known as Gaara's father, started. "They failed. We shouldn't train them." Shisui stepped forward.  
"I disagree. This highlights the need for more Soul Reapers to have the power of Bankai. These two deserve it. They did their best, and are only rookies in rank."  
"I agree the Uchiha boy deserves to be taught, I believe he can succeed." Mei, the Squad 9 Captain spoke. "But that Hollow boy failed." Sasuke looked at Mei Terumi with a vicious glare. He may have been focused on Itachi, but he wasn't oblivious to what happened to Naruto in Hueco Mundo.  
"Maybe if you had joined us then he wouldn't have failed." The Captain glared back, not answering the Uchiha.  
"A vote." Hirzuen proposed, ever the democrat. "All those in favour of Sasuke Uchiha being given the chance to obtain Bankai when his Captain deems him ready to begin the 3 day training, raise your hand." Sasuke noticed that was phrased in a way that would allow Shisui to run him into the ground for a while longer before teaching him Bankai. He could have smirked, if he wasn't so furious at a combination of the ignorance of some Captains, failing against Kyuubi and, as always, Itachi. The reason he could've smirked was because that was clearly an arranged clause by Shisui. Minato, Tsunade, Byakuya, Shisui, Jiraiya, Zabuza and Orochimaru raised their hands. That was a majority.

Hiruzen counted the hands within a moment. Zabuza clearly raised his hand to have new challengers, but Sasuke was glad he did. It seemed Sasuke had dissuaded Mei Terumi from supporting him when he stood up to her.  
"Sasuke Uchiha will be offered the chance to learn Bankai within 3 days when his Captain deems necessary." Hiruzen concluded. "Raise your hand if you think the same for Naruto Uzumaki, despite the recent developments." Minato, Tsunade, Shisui, Jiraiya, Zabuza and Orochimaru raised their hands. That was 6 of the 7 who had agreed for Sasuke, it wasn't a majority. Byakuya hadn't raised his hand. Sasuke glared at Byakuya, unclipping his cloak from his back and holding it up. Byakuya watched the boy with interest. Hiruzen was about to start his summary, to say Naruto wasn't getting the chance.  
"I won't do it, without Naruto." Sasuke growled, looking straight into Byakuya's eyes.  
"Then you won't do it." Byakuya started right back into Sasuke's eyes. "Bankai is too good for you cursed Uchiha. Your brother did us all a favour by wiping you stubborn lowlifes out. The only mistake he made was leaving you alive." Shisui glared at Byakuya too, such a comment was uncalled for.  
"Then that's a mistake he'll be able to fix." Sasuke dropped the ruined coat he wore as a cape and turned back towards the Garganta, deadly serious about heading back inside.  
"Wait." Kimimaro, the Captain of Squad 13, spoke quietly, still seriously ill. "I will vouch for your friend." Sasuke looked back at Kimimaro.  
"No, you won't." Sasuke now turned fully, pointing at Byakuya. "He will."

Byakuya's face remained unchanged. He had indeed been testing Sasuke when he'd talked about how Itachi's mistake was leaving Sasuke alive, and was pleased, inside, that Sasuke had not reacted. However, he still wasn't sure that Naruto was ready for a Bankai, it was an honour that had to be earned. The room was silent, until a low moan came from Naruto. He slowly started to climb up onto his hands and knees and finally got to his feet, stumbling backwards as he struggled to stand.  
"Leave it, Sasuke." Naruto slowly looked up, finding it hard to even raise his head. "I'll master Bankai myself. I don't need any of their training." Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, did he even know what had happened? "What happened back there was my fault, I should have been stronger. I'll take that burden on myself and deal with whatever took control of me. It won't happen again." Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. "You've gotta take this chance, and keep on running ahead. Cause if you stop to check on me, or even slow down for a second..." Naruto's smirk returned to his face, a smirk that Sasuke didn't think he'd see for the rest of the day, at least. "I'll be too far ahead for you to catch up!" Soi Fon's hand rose into the air, not caring about how Sasuke had dissuaded Kimimaro. Kimimaro also lost his care for this warning and rose his hand. Gaara's father rose his hand too, alongside Mei Terumi and Ay. Hiruzen smiled at the young man's will and rose his hand too, not caring that he was the vote counter. Byakuya didn't care about any peer pressure that could affect his vote, he made his own mind.  
"One chance." Byakuya stated. "No more." Orochimaru set to work on closing the Garganta as Sasuke picked up his cloak. He walked over to Byakuya and thrust it into his chest.  
"This belongs to you." Sasuke said, staring deep into Captain Kuchiki's eyes. In truth, the Captain had the utmost respect for Sasuke for standing by his friend, and after that speech he understood why he had done so for Naruto.

Sasuke left the room after dropping the coat. Byakuya let it fall to the floor, but he would pick it up later, after the Uchiha and his friend had left. Naruto followed after Sasuke, but couldn't keep up in the state he was in. Minato then stood in his way and placed his hand on Naruto's stomach.  
"Once you've been healed, come see me in my Squad's barracks and I'll do what I can to keep that Hollow at bay for you." Naruto thanked Minato, the father that he didn't know he had. He didn't really know which Squad Minato was Captain of, but he thought that he could just ask somebody later, which was fair enough. Nobody would've argued with that logic, he was hardly in a state where he was able to speak so wasting his words wouldn't be very wise, even Naruto knew this. Tsunade made her way over to Naruto catiously, not sure whether or not the Kyuubi within him would try to make another attack if she got too close. It hadn't been sealed any further than the original Hollow that had lived inside Naruto, but it was clearly stronger and all the Captains were sure that the Kyuubi had successfully absorbed the Hollow within Naruto to regenerate. Some of the smarter Captains, which was all besides Ay and Kenpachi Zabuza, had realised that Itachi had left a rather obvious part out of his explanation. When a Hollow eats others to form a Gillion, or a Gillion eats other Gillions to form stronger Hollows, they become stronger. If this Kyuubi that Aizen had apparently created was absorbing other Hollows, most likely via digestion, it wasn't just doing so to regenerate. How often would such a powerful Hollow need to regenerate anyway? It was clearly absorbing other Hollows in order to gain more power.

Nobody thought that Itachi had been lying about it being Aizen's plan to have the Kyuubi enter Naruto, it fitted the profile of previous sadistic games that Aizen had played with the Soul Society in the past for his own pure enjoyment. Nobody really knew the extent of the power that the original Hollow within Naruto could wield, but what they did know was that Kyuubi was strong. Sasuke and Naruto may have been no more than rookies in rank, but Sasuke was a member of a clan that used to be nobles before Itachi ended them, and he had trained hard enough to impress two Captains, one of whom was notorious for not giving out his favour easily. The fact that they hadn't even managed to do any real damage to it, but Itachi had with a single punch, was enough to drive fear into the hearts of many Shinigami, but not the Captains. Whether they were too bound by duty to feel fear, too bloodthirsty or simply knew that they couldn't because they were leaders, all of the Captains refused to acknowledge any fear that they felt because of Aizen or his Arrancar. The same Captains who had all realised that why Kyuubi was really absorbing other Hollows also realised that Kyuubi was probably now a lot stronger than it had been when it had fought Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's old Hollow was never fought for more than a few seconds by anyone, and it had struck Minato from behind, but it was Aizen's creation so it was more than likely a formidable foe. That Hollow was now combined with Kyuubi now within Naruto, which was just as frightening a thought as the Arrancar were. Naruto didn't realised any of this, and it took Sasuke a little while to realise it too, he was too busy thinking about Itachi and how he could beat him. Later, a strange thought also crossed Sasuke's head.

In Hueco Mundo, Sasuke had been ready to kill Naruto. That was only natural considering Naruto had attacked him first. But no, Sasuke had thought about killing Naruto before he had got up and started attacking. He had eventually dismissed that thought, but it had come through his head and been seriously considered. And then later, Sasuke had refused to take the Bankai training unless Byakuya specifically approved Naruto for it. Why had he stuck up for Naruto after almost killing him? Sasuke had also referred to Naruto as 'your Hollow' to the Captains, almost as if he saw Naruto as a Hollow, the Kyuubi, and no longer a Shinigami. Sasuke stopped thinking about it, he had the answers to none of these questions. He had just done what he felt was right. All he knew now was that he had to train. He had to unlock Bankai. And he had to kill Itachi Uchiha, his brother.


	8. The hunt for Itachi Uchiha

_First, and foremost, I am sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but thanks for reading this far._

_To same thinks - Thanks for your opinion, it's definitely been taken on board and has actually helped inspire me on an advancement with Naruto's Zanpakutō. And, since we all obviously know about the 3 day method to obtaining Bankai, Naruto will be definitely talking and spending more time with his Zanpakutō Spirit during the training._

_To Grankuma - Obviously, Itachi wasn't always an Arrancar, they would never have let him become a Shinigami if he was. And no worries, the tournament is still a week and a half away at the start of this Chapter and not much closer by the end of the Chapter, so if the tournament is when they first use Bankai it'll be a long time before they use it. Unless a time skip occurs, which I doubt will happen, not a huge time skip anyway. At most, a 3 day one since I won't do every minute of the 3 day training, just bits here and there. In truth, I'm thinking of having Sasuke and Naruto do the Bankai training at different points in time (a few days apart) so then there will be a main character to focus on during the other's training. Besides, not many Bankais, if any, will be seen at the tournament. Very few Shinigami would want the whole Soul Society to see their Bankai. There's plenty of exceptions to this rule, of course, as many people's Bankais are very public (like Kommamura's, but he isn't in this, or Byakuya's). As far as the tournament goes, I'll probably use it for introducing other characters and displaying Shikais._

_Chapter 7: The hunt for Itachi Uchiha - Squad 7 goes to Hueco Mundo!_

Once Sasuke had left the meeting he took a walk to nowhere in particular, just spending some time alone with his thoughts. Naruto spent some time being healed by Captain Tsunade and then left too, he went straight back to the last place that he had seen Sakura, just before her fight with Haku. Byakuya had taken him and Sasuke away from Sakura just when she had needed them to help fight Haku, although he had stopped Haku using his Bankai, for which Naruto was grateful to the Captain. Naruto was glad that he had gone on his mission. He didn't reallly succeed in killing that Hollow, in fact that Hollow, the Kyuubi, was now inside of him. That could be counted as a huge failure. But the only real failure in Naruto's mind was that he had gone out of control and attacked Sasuke. Naruto had a lot to think about, how he had been lied to his whole life about the Hollow inside of him, well not lied to but the truth had been kept from him even though the main danger it proposed was to him. He could have thought about how many people had kept this truth from him and gotten angry at them, or asked them why they had done it. But none of this even crossed his mind for a second. The only thing that he could think about was not even that he was going to be taught Bankai, he only cared that he had attacked his friend. No matter what, Kyuubi included, he thought that he would never be able to raise a hand against a friend, especailly the man whom he considered to be his best friend. He wanted to go ack to his barracks and rest, he still wasn't as healthy as usual, despite Tsunade's healing. No amount of healing would ever give Naruto the feeling he got after a good sleep. After that though, he was going to find Sasuke and apologise to him. But before he even thought about sleeping he needed to see how Sakura had got on.

Once Naruto and Sasuke had been taken away by the Captain of the Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sakura had been left alone to face Haku. An icy mist surrounded the Lieutenant as he pointed his sword towards Sakura. Sakura's sword was in her right hand and she gripped it tightly, having no hope of victory.  
"Be unseen, Kainashi!" Sakura shouted, activating her Shikai. Her sword showed very few visible changes. An almost invisible energy energy extended slightly from the end of her blade, and that was it. Haku did notice the transparent Spirit Energy that now extended from Sakura's blade, as any Lieutenant should have, and all probably would have been, able to do. Haku was sure that the energy that hung at the end of the blade was the part of the weapon that he did not want to get hit by. Getting hit by the blade would probably be a bad thing too, it most likely was still just a regular metal blade and not part of the Zanpakutō's Shiaki ability. This presumptiopn of Haku's was correct. Haku pointed his sword towards Haku and as the head of an ice dragon came out of the end of Hyōrinmaru. The dragon continued to flow out of the sword, the end never being reached as more ice flowed out to make up it's body. Eventually the ice stopped coming out and the dragon coiled around Haku, it's piercing red eyes fixed on Sakura, who was even more scared than before.

Sakura had never liked the idea of having to fight another Shinigami, it wasn't what she had trained for at the Shinigami Academy, so she knew she wouldn't be as skilled at fighting other Shinigami as Haku wouldgin to close in on Haku be. Haku was the Lieutenant of Squad 11 and the assissant to Kenpachi Zabuza. Those two credentials ensured that Haku would be fighting a lot and therefore be more skilled at it. Sakura had only trained to fight Hollows and she wasn't even the best at that. When the Academy had taken the students to the world of the living to fight Hollows she had stayed near Sasuke the whole time so that she would be safe. Sakura knew that she wasn't the best fighter but she believed that she more than made up for that with her knowledge, but that didn't really help her here. Her Shikai was a fairly good one, but she knew that Haku had her beaten. Hyōrinmaru was hailed as the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō and Sakura's was one that nobody had heard of, including herself. Although, not many Zanpakutō Spirits were well known, Hyōrinmaru was one of those few. Haku wasn't moving, he was just standing with his sword by his side, the ice dragon that came out of it still coiled around him. Eventually the dragon roared and rose into the air, uncoiling itself, and charged towards Sakura.

Sakura came up with a hasty plan, but she had little hope. Her idea was to keep her Shikai ability a secret so that she could deliver a direct hit with it, if she ever got that close. The dragon ran at her and she used a Shunpo to move to the side and then begin to close in on Haku. The dragon turned around and charged at the back of Sakura. It was a simple tactic but the rookie was still new to combat strategy, and didn't see it coming. The dragon's snout rammed into her from behind and sent her flying into the air. It was times like this that she wished she had the same combat instincts that both Sasuke and Naruto had, along with most other Shinigami of rank. Haku jumped into the air as the ice dragon cracked and shattered. Haku swung his sword several times, each time sending an arc of ice flying towards Sakura. Each arc of ice featured a sharp edge that would cause some major damage upon connecting. Sakura twisted in the air to get some sense of control. She saw the ice heading towards her and knew she had no choice, she'd have to use her Shikai's ability. Sakura swung her blade and the transparent energy at the end of it connecting with the first of the ice arcs. An explosion ensued upon the ice connecting with Sakura's Spirit Energy and the ice was completely destroyed from the blast. Sakura repeated the action with every ice arc that had been fired at her. Haku now knew without doubt what Sakura's Shikai ability was, it had been made completely obviously by her defence. She had no plan left. Haku appeared behind Sakura in the air with a Shunpo faster than Sakura could comprehend.

Haku had told his Captain that he wouldn't hold back this time, but it was hard not to against such an opponent. Haku swung his sword sideways and connected with Sakura's back. She fell to the ground with a large cut across her back, it wasn't very deep however and so Haku could not be satisfied with this as a victory. Sakura got to her feet as Haku swooped down. Their two swords connected as Haku's ice dragon reappeared and slammed into Sakura's face over the two clashing swords. Sakura stumbled backwards as Haku landed on the ground and used another Shunpo to appear right in front of Sakura, the distance was only small so it only took a moment. Haku ran his sword, Hyōrinmaru straight though Sakura's stomach as ice surrounded the wound, which would make it harder for the Medical Division to heal. Haku stabbed Sakura with his blade several more times all over her body, each stab wound being surrounded with ice. No blood fell from any of the wounds and Haku was satisfied with the victory. To heal the wounds Squad 4 would have to remove the ice with expert precision and then heal the wounds like they regularly wound. Haku imagined that the Squad 4 Lieutenant, Tsunade's assisstant Shizune, would be the one to deal with these wounds. Haku sheathed his sword as his Shikai ended and his sword became resealed. Haku had wanted to fight Naruto and Sasuke, not Sakura, but Byakuya had robbed him of that chance for the time being, so this would have to do.

Sakura laid there on the ground for about fifteen minutes before she was found. Naruto wasn't the one who found her, but Naruto deal hear the Shinigami who found her call for help. Naruto rushed towards the scene and was a single corner awaying from the scene when a man appeared in front of Naruto. The man had blonde hair and a Captain's coat, it was Minato. However, Minato Namikaze did not have his usual warm smile on his face. Minato looked at his son, who he had forgotten his blood connection with long ago, with a sad expression. He had seen what had happened to Sakura and had already alerted Squad 4 of the situation. He couldn't find Tsunade in thier barracks so he had informed Lieutenant Shizune instead.  
"Naruto." Minato had no intention to lie. "You don't need to see exactly what has happened to your friend, but if you insist then I will tell you what I know in as much detail as possible. However, I cannot let you see it right now, we have work to do. And I doubt Sakura will still be in such a state when we're done."  
"But-" Naruto began. Minato didn't like having to keep Naruto from seeing his friend, but he had to make sure Kyuubi was well sealed.  
"Naruto!" Minato rose his voice. "You can't help her like that, you're not a member of the Medical Division. If you want to help people then you need to let me sort out that Hollow." Minato had lowered his voice so that nobody heard about Naruto's special condition. "It is a danger to us all in that state, so come with me." Naruto was speechless, even he saw the logic in what Minato was saying. What Naruto didn't understand was that Minato was not asking.  
"Alright." Naruto gave in and walked with Minato to the Squad 3 barracks.

Sasuke found himself back at the old Uchiha clan's village. It just felt right for him to be there, so he walked inside. He went to the house he knew the best in the whole village, his old house. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath, and then heard something inside. Something that sounded like someone sipping a drink. Sasuke opened the door. A man was sat in the centre of the room, sipping from a cup of tea. The man looked at him and smiled.  
"Come in, Sasuke." The man said and Sasuke walked inside.  
"Who the hell are you?" The Uchiha growled, furious that this man had come to this village and entered this house.  
"My name is Sōsuke Aizen." The man said, keeping his smile. Sasuke knew who Aizen was, and his look fitted the description Sasuke had heard from various people.  
"You're the one who made Itachi a Hollow, aren't you?" Aizen sipped from his tea again.  
"The proper term is Arrancar, I would prefer you use it. It is what your brother requested, and so it's what I gave him. But that isn't why I'm here. Sit, Sasuke." Aizen gestured for Sasuke to take a seat. "There is no danger, I am unarmed." Aizen wasn't lying, he didn't have his weapon. Sasuke knew he was still no match for Aizen but it did mean that Aizen couldn't use his Shikai on Sasuke, which was a relief for the Uchiha. Sasuke knew this was some kind of megotiation technique, he came without his Zanpakutō so that Sasuke would trust him.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke sat down opposite Aizen. He knew he'd stand no chance in a fight based on how easily Itachi had brushed him aside, so there was no point in being hostile. If he was being forced to talk he might as well seemed civilized doing so, maybe it would help him gain Aizen's favour.  
"It has come to my attention that you fought my invention, the Kyuubi." Sasuke knew that name had been thought up by Naruto. Sure, it was an obvious name for a beastly Hollow with nine tails, but was it possible that Aizen had infiltrated the Soul Society and heard that name from Sasuke's account of what had happened in Hueco Mundo.

Sasuke knew that lying to Aizen would probably be a waste of his time, so he didn't bother trying it.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Itachi told you that." Sasuke hadn't answered his question as such, but he had inferred the answer was yes.  
"He didn't have to tell me. What did you think of my Hollow?" Aizen had openly revealed now that he had eyes within the Soul Society, or had been personally watching in Hueco Mundo. However, Sasuke believed this could very easily be a lie to throw Sasuke off, it was just as likely he was in the dark about things Itachi didn't know about either. However, there was very little Sasuke could do to test this theory, it was quite likely that Itachi was watching when Sasuke fought Naruto when his friend was under Kyuubi's control, so there was no way to test Aizen. He decided to leave it and not let it get to him, whether it was a lie or not.  
"It was strong." Sasuke stated, making the simplest comment he could about it while being truthful.  
"Indeed." Sōsuke replied. "It was the last of my experiments with such Hollows, the ninth product."  
"There are eight more?" Sasuke asked. Aizen's smile grew.  
"Yes, each with their own unique amount of power that I can assure you would give even a Captain a good challenge. Kyuubi is the strongest. I imagine it will destroy your friend from the inside soon enough and wreak it's own personal brand of revenge on all the Shinigami in the Soul Society." It was as if all those words just flew over Sasuke's head. He didn't react to that comment at all.  
"You haven't explained why you're here." Sasuke replied.  
"I've come to speak to you, of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke wasn't impressed with the kind of answers Aizen was giving, to be honest he was getting a little bored.  
"Job done." Sasuke told him. "You can get lost."  
"That is not all." Aizen continued, as if he'd just paused and had been interrupted. Both he and Sasuke knew that wasn't that. "I came to make you an offer, Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Out with it then." Sasuke replied, making it seem as if he didn't care about Aizen's offer.  
"I am offering you the chance to gain what you have always wanted, as has all the inhabitants of every race. It is something that very few people truly obtain."  
"Stop speaking in riddles." Sasuke said. He had come to his old house for some peace and quiet, so he could have some time alone with his thoughts. But Aizen seemed intent on ruining that and extending his stay in this place as long as possible. Aizen's smile had never left his face throughout the whole conversation.  
"I am offering you a road to power. The power you need to kill your brother." Sasuke wasn't altogether surprised by this, it was what any avenger would be tempted with.  
"No thanks." Sasuke responded almost instantly.  
"There is no need to answer with such haste." Aizen said, finishing off his tea. "I understand that the weak do not crave power until they realise they are powerless."

Sasuke was about to say that he wasn't powerless, he had power. But he couldn't bring himself to. He knew how little effort Itachi had put into brushing him away in Hueco Mundo, that wouldn't have happened to someone powerful.  
"I don't want what you have to offer." Sasuke said, sticking with the belief that he'd get the power himself.  
"Of course." Aizen stood up. "I'll leave this with you, just in case you change your mind." Aizen hadn't left anything, which made Sasuke wonder what he was talking about. Aizen was still certain that Sasuke would change his mind eventually. "I won't tell you what it does, but your Zanpakutō Spirit will be able to tell you. A word of advice, only use it in your Bankai state, otherwise there may be...unfortunate consequences. Of course, you need to unlock your Bankai first, but you're getting started on that soon, right?" Aizen laughed when Sasuke didn't answer. This confirmed to Sasuke that Aizen had eyes within the Soul Society and, more importantly, he somehow had information about a meeting among Captains, plus two rookies. Aizen then disappeared, which pleased the Uchiha. As he thought about what Aizen had said he noticed a small vial of colourless liquid where Aizen had been sitting. Sasuke stood up and picked up the vial. He looked at it for a little while before putting it in his pocket. He didn't intend to use this anytime soon, but if Aizen was telling the truth then this...whatever it was, might be invaluable in his pursuit to eliminating Itachi. Sasuke had fought Aizen's Hollow, Kyuubi, so why wouldn't this liquid make him just as strong? It was a fair assumption to presume that it would. Sasuke wandered through his old house for a little while the mood completely ruined after Aizen's little visit. Sasuke left the house a few minutes later and headed towards the village's exit, which is when he saw Shisui and walked up to his Captain.

Shisui said nothing as Sasuke walked up to him. Only when they were face to face and mere inches apart did Shisui decide to speak.  
"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Shisui asked him.  
"To learn Bankai?" Sasuke confirmed.  
"No." Captain Shiba responded. "You won't be trained in that until tomorrow."  
"More training then?" Sasuke asked, figuring that would be the only other possible meaning behind Shisui's question.  
"I can't train you to be ready for your Bankai, only your Zanpakutō Spirit can do that. Any training I did today would just worsen your condition for that training."  
"Then what should I be ready for?" Sasuke asked, now a little confused.  
"We're going to find Itachi Uchiha." Shisui replied, and then began walking the opposite way to the Uchiha village, as if what he'd said was completely normal.  
"I can't kill him until I get my Bankai." Sasuke growled and walked beside Shisui.  
"Don't be so presumptuous." The Captain snapped. "I didn't say we're going to kill him, we probably can't even together."  
"Then why?" Sasuke asked.  
"Me and Itachi worked together for a long time." Shisui answered in a short story. "But there was one thing I was careful never to get him hit with. My Shikai." Sasuke was even more confused.  
"Of course not. You wouldn't want to slash a comrade with your weapon." Shisui chuckled slightly.  
"My Shikai isn't of that nature, Sasuke. It's more of a...mental ability. It hits everyone within it's range unless I control it properly." The Captain sighed. "It's not like Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu, but you could call it an illusion if you really wanted, although I wouldn't and I'd prefer that you wouldn't." Shisui paused and then summed up. "It'll give me a valuable insight into Itachi's motives."

Sasuke didn't know what the Shikai was but based on the nature Shisui had described he understood why he needed to find Itachi, but there was one thing he did not understand.  
"Why do I need to come with you?" Sasuke vocalised his question.  
"Because I need to tell you and Naruto something." Sasuke understood this, or he thought he did.  
"Naruto is coming with us to Hueco Mundo?" Shisui walked away from the village, into what seemed like nowhere.  
"Don't be stupid, Sasuke." Shisui responded, as if he'd said something stupid. "Kakashi is bringing Naruto to us before we go to Hueco Mundo, and we're not telling him that we're going. I just want to tell him something and I need you with me in Hueco Mundo, so you might as well be there when I explain it, you know about it too after all." They passed the Squad 12 Captain, Orochimaru as they walked and Shisui nodded to him. Sasuke understood that Orochimaru was going to set up a Garganta somewhere close by.  
"Alright, that explains why you're explaining whatever this thing is to me too. But you dodged my question." Sasuke looked to Shisui as he walked with the Captain. "Why do I need to come with you?" Captain Shiba was silent for a while, and when he spoke it was in a quiet voice.  
"Itachi is your brother." This was a poor explanation, but the Uchiha understood. His Captain didn't want to face Itachi and have to explain it to Sasuke later, so he'd just have Sasuke there too so he could view the whole situation. It would also give the Captain a sense of duty, so he wouldn't lose his cool and get himself killed fighting Itachi. It was at that moment that Sasuke realised why Shisui was saying what he wanted to say to Naruto now, it was incase he didn't come back from this trip to Hueco Mundo. Naruto and Sasuke had been there for about five minutes before they had got their asses kicked and nearly died, and they weren't so bad as to lose so easily, especially with someone with a strong will like Naruto's on their side. But, no matter what he told Naruto, Shisui knew, as did Sasuke, that Naruto would still make their meeting end in the same way...

Kakashi headed to the Squad 3 barracks on Shisui's orders, to fetch Naruto. He had heard about what had happened to Sakura and had helped take her to the Fourth Division's barracks, where Lieutenant Shizune had began to work on Sakura. She had quickly realised her wounds contained ice while needed careful and swift extraction if Sakura was to fully heal quickly or at all. Kakashi had exited the building as Captain Shiba, the Captain of Squad 7 which Kakashi himself was Lieutenant of, had been entering to find him.  
"Here to see Sakura, Captain?" Kakashi asked his Captain.  
"I need you to bring Naruto to the old Uchiha village, Lieutenant." The Captain completely dodged Kakashi's question.  
"Alright." Kakashi didn't ask any questions, he knew he'd find out whatever was going on when he got there.  
"I might meet you a bit before there, so if you sense my Spirit Energy just come to me instead of the village." Kakashi left quickly to get Naruto, who was just leaving the Squad 3 barracks, now sporting a reverse tetragram seal under his jacket. Shisui left to go meet Sasuke, Kakashi knew Sasuke would be at their meeting, since it was the Uchiha village. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, who argued at first as he wanted to check on Sakura. But Minato's words, his father's words, echoed through his head and he went with Kakashi without too much difficulty. They headed to the Uchiha village at a swift pace when Kakashi sensed his Captain's Spirit Energy closer than the village, and so he did as told and headed to the Captain. Kakashi and Naruto came up to Shisui and Sasuke, who were standing motionless and waiting for them to arrive.  
"We're here." Kakashi announced as he and Naruto stopped opposite the Captain and his protege. Shisui looked as if he was confused.  
"I can see that." He replied. Kakashi was a little surprised he was making jokes at such a time. He didn't know what Shisui was going to say or do but he knew that it would definitely be of a serious nature.

Nothing but silence filled the air for a few seconds as Captain Shiba analysed Naruto's Reiatsu, or, more accurately, analysed Kyuubi's Reiryoku.  
"How is Kyuubi enjoying that seal?" He asked after he'd thoroughly analysed the beast's sealed power.  
"I haven't felt it's power at all since Minato put this seal on my chest." Naruto responded.  
"Very good." The Captain started. "But I meant how is it finding the seal? Is he mad? Plotting revenge?" Now Naruto looked confused.  
"How would I know, Captain? He's sealed, remember." Shisui's expression remained blank. Kakashi took the moment to thank the lord above that Shisui didn't play poker. It'd be like trying to read a brick wall.  
"Reverse tetragram, right?" Shisui asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer. "Captain Namikaze's strongest seal, and a very dangerous one. It's also very advanced. You can visit your psyche and talk to the Kyuubi anytime you wish. He can also pull you there anytime, although it's highly unlikely he could keep you there if you wished to leave." Naruto was shocked, he'd never even considered talking to the beast within him.  
"Cool!" He exclaimed.  
"I've heard it'll also freeze time in your vision, just like when your Zanpakutō Spirit appears before you." The Captain informed.  
"You know about that?" Naruto was surprised once more.  
"It's a basic thing, happens to a lot of people. Quite unusual for it to happen before you got Shikai though, so well done." Naruto was about to ask a question before Shisui answered it. "You should really conceal a good amount of your Reiatsu to make up for your Zanpakutō Spirit's power if you want to keep it a secret. When it rises so high and falls within a second it's fairly obvious what has happened." Naruto nodded, but didn't plan on concealing anything, he didn't really care if people knew he was friends with his Zanpakutō.

Silence filled the air once more before Kakashi broke it.  
"Why are we here?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
"To explain to Naruto the nature of the Kyuubi, the history of the Biju, and his challenges ahead as a Jinchuriki." Sasuke and Naruto had no idea what a Biju was, or a Jinchuriki, and neither did Kakashi. Shisui continued anyway, as he sat down on the ground. "A Biju is a tailed beast, more specifically, a Hollow created by Sōsuke Aizen with a discernible amount of tails, except the first one of course, that only has one tail." Shisui looked around and chuckled. "This is all confidential of course, if you think you'll tell anybody this then please leave." He waited for a moment, but no one left. "Then sit." He ordered, all three members of Squad 7 sat on the ground. "Kyuubi is, obviously, the ninth of these Hollows, and is very new. How do I know it's new? Good question." Nobody had asked that question. "It had a mask. The other Biju began with masks and shed theirs as they finished their growth, Kyuubi has probably lost it's mask by now. Where are the other beasts? Also a good question." Again, nobody had interrupted the Captain. "All sealed within people. Any of you met the Captain of the Tenth Division? Red-haired old buzzard who won't tell anyone his name. His son has the one tailed Biju sealed within him. I believe it revealed it's name to be Shukaku in one of their conversations. There's also a man with the eight tailed beast inside of him who is a Shinigami, but he's in a secret location that I won't disclose."  
"And the rest?" Sasuke asked instantly.  
"All sealed within various people. They're mostly exiled due to the beasts. The Jinchuriki of the eight tails is only a Shinigami due to his relation to the Captain of the Fifth Division, and obviously Gaara is only allowed to be a Shinigami due to his father refusing to accept him being declined a position."  
"What about me?" Naruto asked quietly.

Shisui now smiled, as if what he was about to say was good news.  
"You're going nowhere." This part was good news, the rest was not. "Because we're fairly sure someone wants these Biju, and it's not Aizen."  
"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, believing the statement since Aizen had never mentioned the word Biju in their conversation.  
"Gaara was attacked on his last mission, but not by Arrancar." Shisui informed them all  
"That doesn't necessarily mean he was attacked for Shukaku." Kakashi replied.  
"Correct. But it's best to be aware. But we believe Kyuubi to be the last of the Biju, so the time to act on getting them would be now." Shisui answered.  
"How do you know it's the last?" Naruto quizzed.  
"Each Biju has appeared years apart and action is only being taken against Shukaku now. We have no proof, but it's our conclusion for now. If not they'll be a beast with ten tails in a few years." Shisui now stood up. "Anyway, now you know everything. Me and Sasuke have some training to do, so you two head back."  
"We're coming with you." Naruto stood up, his fists clenched. He had been fairly silent for a while, ever since he'd sensed it. "I know that feeling. You're going to Hueco Mundo." Neither Shisui nor Sasuke denied it, and Kakashi had reached this conclusion on his own a little while back, having been there once himself on a mission. Nobody spoke for a little while and then Shisui spoke up.  
"Yes. And you're not." He spoke firmly, despite knowing what Naruto would say.  
"I'm coming with you." Naruto looked at his Captain with determination as Sasuke and Kakashi stood up. Shisui smiled.  
"Alright. You wanna come too Kakashi? The more the merrier." Shisui knew it was pointless to argue with Naruto, he'd either have to incapacitate the rookie member of his Squad or let him come, so he chose the latter. He offered to bring Kakashi to help Naruto and Sasuke escape if and when they did locate Itachi, he knew it'd be dangerous.  
"Alright, I'll come." Kakashi responded. The four of them walked to where they could feel the Reiryoku slipping through the Garganta as Shisui smirked, although he was in front so nobody could see his smirk. However, Kakashi knew the smirk was there after he spoke his next words.  
"Gaara is fine by the way, he'll be touched you cared." Shisui pretended to shake his head in disappointment without looking back. "You're all monsters."

The four reached Orochimaru and his new Garganta quite quickly, as it wasn't very far. The Uchiha village was just on the horizon.  
"Don't be too long, Captain Shiba." Captain Orochimaru began. "I can't keep this open for too long without other Captains finding out."  
"Find Captain Kuchiki and tell him, only him." Shisui ordered, despite talking to another Captain. Orochimaru nodded and walked off to comply. The four walked into the Garganta, both Sasuke and Naruto hesitating slightly to go back to Hueco Mundo. When they stepped in Kakashi and Shisui were already running on ahead, and they had to sprint to catch up.  
"Tell Captain Kuchiki?" Sasuke asked once they caught up, not understanding the logic.  
"Indeed. He'll either blab to Hiruzen or tell Ohnoki. Hiruzen will be pretty mad even if we kill Aizen." Shisui looked back at Naruto to emphasise his point. "Which we cannot and will not do." He looked forward and continued his answer. "But he won't take any real action, the Head Captain isn't a very disciplinary man. Knowing this, I'm betting on Byakuya telling Ohnoki."  
"Ohnoki?" Naruto asked, not knowing who this was.  
"An older buzzard than the Squad 10 Captain. He's head of the Kidō Corps and a distinguished fence sitter. But Byakuya isn't a man to suffer fence sitters for too long, if he goes to Ohnoki there'll be a barrier around that Garganta within a few hours, then it can stay open for us." Naruto nodded, even though he couldn't be seen doing so, in understanding. The group ran for a few more minutes, not saying anything, there was too much anticipation for the road ahead for them to make small talk. Unless any one of them had anything important to say or ask then it was best they just stayed silent. Pretty much all of them could have spoke, they all had serious concerns about going to Hueco Mundo. Naruto's concern was the Kyuubi, but the thought of him being too weak didn't even cross his mind. Sasuke also thought about the problem of Naruto's sealed beast, but didn't let it bother him as much as the thought of Itachi did. He did consider being too weak, but shrugged it off believing Itachi to be the best of the best, even as an Arrancar. Kakashi's only concern was the two rookies behind him. If he had to spend time getting them to flee then he'd be leaving Captain Shiba alone and vulnerable, he also wondered about the Kyuubi. Shisui also concerned himself with the Kyuubi, which made the whole group of them concerned about whether the seal would hold in Hueco Mundo, but other than that only worried about how many Arrancar he'd have to fight to find Itachi Uchiha. He wasn't leaving until that goal was complete.

Silence still surrounded the group as they saw the end of the Garganta, not a single one of them surprised at what they saw. They had all been to Hueco Mundo before. They exited the Garganta in the air and landed on the sandy ground without difficulty. Once they landed Naruto noticed he was almost face to face with a wall. He jumped backwards, making sure it was a wall.  
"Say what you will about Orochimaru, he knows how to position a Garganta." Kakashi nodded, rather impressed.  
"Agreed." The Captain replied. "I thought it'd be a while before we reached Las Noches."  
"Er...what?" Naruto had no idea what he was looking at.  
"Aizen's base of operations. This is where he runs Hueco Mundo from." All worries of Naruto's Kyuubi breaking out disappeared when he spoke. The Kyuubi may have been stronger than the other Biju, but it seemed it was still no match for Captain Namikaze's seal.  
"You Shinigami are well informed." A dark voice spoke and then chuckled from behind them. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke turned around, to see a Hollow in front of them.  
"An Adjucha." Kakashi concluded from the look of it. Clearly not a Gillion and not humanoid enough to be a Vasto Lorde, but it's Reiatsu was far above that of an ordinary Hollow. It's skin was green and it was about three times the size of a human, but looked more like a wild animal than a human, despite standing up on two legs. It's Hollow mask was completely intact and it's Hollow hole was in it's left shoulder. The Adjucha was either a guard or here by coincidence, perhaps to fight Aizen or Arrancar. Shisui never turned around, he just chuckled in response and then was standing atop the Adjucha's left shoulder.  
"And you're clearly not. You didn't even recognise a Captain." The Hollow had just enough time to start moving it's head to Shisui when his Zanpakutō sliced through the back of the Adjucha's head and through it's mask. The Captain jumped to the floor, throwing a flip into the jump for no apparent reason, he still landed with ease.  
"What a lovely start." Naruto was pleased the Hollow was gone, and Kakashi was as neutral as ever, but Sasuke was surprised. He had trained with Shisui for a while but he had no idea the Captain's Shunpo was so fast. Not even a high level Hollow had even been able to keep up with him.

Shisui walked back to the wall of Las Noches and put his hand on it.  
"Captain?" Kakashi asked, ready to break down the wall upon confirmation. Shisui turned to the group and smirked confidently.  
"No. Let Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the Captain and then understood. Kakashi and Shisui cleared the blast zone fairly quickly and pushed Naruto with then. Sasuke held his right hand out in front of him and it quickly lit up with the blue lightning Kidō known to the group as Chidori. Sasuke's form flickered and in an instant he was at the wall, having travelled via Shunpo, he thrust the lightning into the wall and caused a fairly large explosion. Debris flew inwards from the blast and when the smoke cleared a hole big enough to walk through was left.  
"Good work." Kakashi commended him, examining the hole. "Quite a powerful Chidori." The four walked inside Las Noches through the hole. Shisui ordered Kakashi to explain what a Sonido was to Naruto, as he was correct in presuming that Naruto had no idea. In the meantime he stole a word with Sasuke.  
"No matter what happens, Sasuke, do not leave my side until we find Itachi. His Spirit Energy will be so much different from before and I probably won't recognise it, I'll have to run around blindly to find him. You can sense him out." The Captain explained as they carefully walked deeper into Las Noches.  
"So that's why I was brought?" Sasuke smirked, knowing there was a reason.  
"No." Captain Shiba confirmed. "If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have brought you. You're here because I know how you feel about your brother. I could have tried to make this a stealth mission to find Itachi. The fact that you're here makes it more dangerous for me and the Lieutenant." He took a pause for dramatic effect. "If you're still certain you're being used for my own purposes then please do go back, the Garganta is still open." Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"I'll find Itachi for you." Shisui nodded in response and they kept walking, listen to Naruto try to tell Kakashi there was no way any Hollow or Arrancar could be faster than him, quickly forgetting his encounter with Vornart, the fifteenth Arrancar.

They walked through several hallways, everyone but Naruto rather certain they were being watched. This suspicion was soon confirmed when five Arrancar appeared before them in one of the hallways. They stood in an arrow formation and the one at the front smirked, about to speak when Shisui held up his hand. They all looked the same, black hair and blank faces, except the one in front who was smirking. They all had their broken masks in the same place, on the left side of their face, covering their cheeks. They were clearly a group of similar Hollows who had been made Arrancar at the same time.  
"Let's save time." He stated. "Your numbers, if you please."  
"16 through 20." One of the Arrancar at the back answered.  
"Oh, that's nice." The Captain responded. "Making friends based on your ranks." The Captain drew his Zanpakutō as Kakashi held his arm up, signalling the two rookies to not draw their weapons. "Distort the dimensions, Bijon." Shisui's Shikai activated in a small burst of blue Spirit Energy. Afterwards, his sword had become smaller, turning into a short sword instead of remaining a katana. The small handle of the blade was wrapped in bandages. The weapon didn't really suit a man in a Captain's cloak, but he didn't care. To everyone's surprise (excluding Kakashi), the first thing the Captain did was throw his weapon at the Arrancar at the front of the group, number 16. The two just behind him were 17, on his right, and 18, on his left, then 19, on the right, and 20, on the left, behind them. Number 16 deflected the blade by drawing his own, sending Shisui's spinning through the air. The Captain pulled his arm back and the bandages on the hit unravelled themselves and the end came to Shisui's hand, letting him pull them weapon back into his hand. He wrapped the bandages around his arm for security and then threw off his coat in one swift motion.  
"You guys are pretty good." He said as he held his short sword backwards. Sasuke wondered how he could tell that from one single action, anyone could have deflected that. The Captain used Shunpo to appear in front of the Arrancar numbered 16 and slashed, his attack was blocked as the others drew their blades.

Naruto was about to rush in and help but Kakashi pushed him back.  
"He has the upper hand." The Lieutenant stated, not letting the rookies go in to fight. In truth, Sasuke was on the same level as Naruto with this one and didn't know how Shisui could be winning. It was then they both looked back to the fight and noticed. The Captain kicked back the sixteenth and then turned to block a slash from the seventeenth and kick at the eighteenth. He then jumped the two and landed on the shoulders of the twentieth and leaped off, slashing at the nineteenth. After this exchange he used Shunpo to go backwards and smiled.  
"That was very easy. You all prefer to block than dodge, how silly." Some of the Arrancar were angered while the others were confused, there were clearly different levels of intellect between them. "Would you like to activate your Resurreccións now? You won't get another chance." After this comment all the Arrancar charged in and the Captain shrugged, satisfied they'd been offered the chance. All five swung at different times but Captain Shiba danced through the blades with ease, more ease than even a Captain should be able to manage after just meeting a group of opponents. All five kept swinging like mad men in various different ways, but none of them really tried to help their brethren's swords hit, they all focused on their own. Shisui dodged every single slash, never even coming closer to a blade than he absolutely had to in order to dodge another slash. After about twenty seconds the Captain was tired of dodging and blocked a slash. With this, the real fight started. He ducked a slash from behind that he shouldn't have known was coming. This threw Sasuke into confusion. As his Captain had dodged all the blows he had figured out the Shikai ability, based on what he knew about it from Shisui's description and intent on using it on Itachi. But Sasuke's conclusion didn't include any possible way of knowing a slash was coming from behind. Shisui's form flicked and he appeared in front of the eighteenth, stabbing at his chest. His short sword was parried but was followed up with a Kidō, an elemental one. His spare hand turned black and he threw a punch with that hand at the eighteenth's face, too fast for him to dodge. His mask cracked and he flew backwards.

He crashed into the wall and Kakashi's form flickered as he used a Shunpo to appear in front of the injured Arrancar and drive his Zanpakutō through the eighteen's head. A fatal blow. Meanwhile, the nineteenth had tried to stab Shisui from behind, but the Captain had jumped the blade, again knowing where the attack would be without turning around. He spun in the air with extreme speed and flipped his sword in his hand, now wielding it the way he would a katana. He then extended his sword hand and drove the small blade through the nineteenth's head, ending his life quickly. He withdrew the blade quickly and landed on the ground, flipping the blade in his hand backwards once more. He threw the blade at the closest Arrancar to him, the bandages unwrapping around his arm as it flew. The seventeenth Arrancar deflected the blade with his own Zanpakutō. Within an instant of the deflection occurring Shisui was in front of him and blew a ball of fire, double the size of the Arrancar, into his face. The fire also headed towards the sixteenth behind this Arrancar, but he moved to avoid it. Shisui ducked and spun, dodging yet another slash from behind. He caught his falling blade and stabbed it into the twentieth's leg, then standing up with his grip still on the blade, making a deep cut all up the Arrancar's body. This wasn't fatal until Shisui kicked his injured leg and then, as he fell, slashed at his face. The wound inflicted by the attack was deep, going about halfway into his skull, and ended his life. Shisui threw his spare hand, his black hand enhanced with an Earth-style Kidō into the face of the Arrancar whom had been on the receiving end of the fireball. This one would have flown backwards too with severe injuries, until Shisui stabbed his sword through the seventeenth's chest. The force of the punch did make the Arrancar fly backwards and off the blade, but the wound was deep enough to end his life. Only the sixteenth remained, who held up his Zanpakutō, about to release it's form. As he opened his mouth, Captain Shiba appeared in front of him and slashed his throat open.  
"I offered you a chance earlier...not that such a Resurrección would have helped you beat me. Neither would the Resurrección of any of your late friends." He spoke like he knew what their Resurreccións were.

The last Arrancar dropped to the floor, dead. Shisui's blade returned to it's sealed form and he sheathed it, picking up his coat. He laughed.  
"If I'd lost this the Head Captain wouldn't have been too pleased." Shisui's voice turned to a mutter. "Not that he will be anyway."  
"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted as the Captain and Lieutenant joined the group. Shisui shrugged.  
"One Shikai is only as good as another, Naruto. Yours can be just as good. If you could've beaten one of those guys single handedly your Shikai would've let you beat all five at once with some clones." The four walked on without anymore words. The hunt for Itachi Uchiha was underway.

_Chapter end._

_I wanted to put this section at the end of the last chapter but I posted that chapter when I was pressed for time, so I didn't get the chance. As you've probably realised, if you read this book's updates, everyday updates are, unfortunately, a thing of the past, with multiple days going by before I have the chance to update. Unfortunately, I can't help this. I'll try to get up a chapter a week and try to keep the update rate at about that level or better. It'll be every Friday I will try to post an update (Friday in my timezone anyway, might be Thursday for other people.). However, there may be some weeks where there are two or more updates a week and hopefully not any with less updates than one. Basically, if you want to continue reading check on the story whenever, but mainly Fridays._

_Another point I wanted to run by people, translations of Japanese words in the book. More specifically, the Zanpakutō names. The names I use for the Zanpakutō names come directly from typing a __word that relates to the person or a power of theirs straight into Google translate. I don't imagine anybody has looked up the translations, and even if you did, the translator (which is pretty crap) probably wouldn't give you the word I originally typed in. So, if anybody is interested, I'm happy to post the translations of any Japanese words used in the Chapter at the bottom, excluding the commonly used ones that are from Bleach (Kid_ō, Reiatsu, Zanpakut_ō etc.). If anyone notifies me that they'd like the translations of the Japanese words used in each Chapter I'm more than happy to post them at the end of each Chapter.__  
_


	9. The Sharingan Awakens

_Sooo, this took a bit longer than expected (was meant to be up a few days ago before those who didn't get chance to read the temporarily posted "apology" chapter about my near-year-long absence, sorry again about that). Just gonna have to accept that I can't really meet deadlines on this, so I'll try to get a chapter up a week, but it may be a little slow sometimes, stretching to a fortnight and perhaps, but hopefully not, beyond. _

_Chapter 8 - The Sharingan Awakens - Kakashi and Sasuke, memories reborn!_

"Foolish little brother." The words echoed through Sasuke's head. His left hand shot onto his forehead, running a hand through his hair to try and calm his thumping head. His other hand was within his pocket, gently fiddling with the vial in his pocket, the one Aizen had "gifted" him. The four, Sasuke, Shisui, Kakashi and Naruto, were upon the sandy dunes within Las Noches. The palace of Las Noches was pretty much the same as it was all those years ago when Aizen had last caused havoc on the Soul Society, although there were some changes to some of the areas within the building-like structures of the palace, to fit the likes of the new Espada. Sasuke took a deep breath, his legs doing the walking for him as his focus went elsewhere, to his inner world. He found himself within the old Uchiha village, the place his mind often wandered to was now his inner world too? Great. A man sat upon a small table randomly in the centre of the village, his form a glowing blue. Sasuke had no difficulty believing this was Kirin. He approached his Zanpakuto Spirit, pocketing the vial Aizen had given him and holding it up.  
"What does this do and why do I need Bankai for it?"

Kirin looked to Sasuke and examined the vial, holding his glowing blue hand out. Kirin was a reasonably tall fellow, also bald. Pretty strange looking even if he didn't glow blue. Sasuke handed him the vial and the Zanpakuto Spirit looked at it more closely. When he spoke, anybody besides Sasuke would've laughed. His voice was incredibly high pitched, as if it weren't even real and he was just putting it on for show. Sasuke seemed not to care.  
"Nothing." The Spirit told the young Uchiha, throwing the vial back to him. Pocketing it, Sasuke frowned.  
"Aizen lied to me?" Sasuke didn't know why he was surprised.  
"Indeed, it's not tailor made for your soul, Sasuke. One of those guys right next to you though..." Sasuke instantly left his inner world at this point. It wasn't for him, somewhat of a relief, now he'd need no reliance upon Aizen. But for one of this group? He needed to know which. He thought back to what Aizen had said, one key detail standing out. Bankai. Aizen wanted him to use it when he had a Bankai. To him, this meant it couldn't be Kakashi. He'd wager that Aizen was counting on him losing to either Naruto's Bankai or to Shisui and thus craving more power and using it, which would somehow effect one of them. It had to be Naruto. It was the only reasonable choice. The vial would make Kyuubi stronger or something of the like, consuming the Uzumaki. Sasuke didn't hesitate, snapping himself back to the real world, Sasuke quickly took the vial out of his pocket and through it, with full force, behind him. He wanted naught to do with it.

As it happened, Shisui caught it. Appearing in front of it mid-flight, it landed neatly in his hand.  
"What's this?" The Captain pondered aloud, not really asking Sasuke but expecting an answer nevertheless. Sasuke mouthed one word, one name. 'Naruto'. Kakashi saw this, he'd already turned, but Naruto hadn't noticed yet.  
"Oh." Came Shisui's response as he crushed the vial. He was a fair distance from Naruto, Sasuke figured it should have no effect. He was correct, it didn't affect Naruto. In fact, Naruto was the only one who felt nothing. Shisui looked around, the air feeling a little colder to him. Kakashi's eyes widened as his head began to pound, his hand shot over his left eye. Sasuke dropped onto one knee, groaning as pain flared through his head anew.  
"Guys!?" Naruto exclaimed, seeing Sasuke and Kakashi struggling with their pain. Shisui had felt the air get a little colder when he crushed the vial, what he figured to be the cause of their pain. But why those two? Shisui couldn't understand it, nobody could. Perhaps not so thankfully, someone appeared to explain.

"Foolish little brother." The words echoed once more, through Hueco Mundo this time and not just Sasuke's head. Itachi stood atop one of the building-like structures upon the sandy inside of Las Noches. All eyes looked up to him at once. A blue man, well Arrancar, stood beside him. Itachi had that same visor shape on his head, constructed of the same material that a Hollow mask was. His partner, who went by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki, was blue from head to toe, his black cloak the only thing concealing his blue tinted skin. His Hollow mask fragment was like a headband upon his forehead.  
"Itachi..." Shisui spoke, stealing the word straight out of Sasuke's mouth. "What is this trickery, old friend?"  
"You chose correctly, albeit by accident." Itachi spoke directly to his hate-filled younger brother, as if ignoring Shisui entirely. Pausing for a second, he turned his attention to his old friend. "Did you forget your own ability can affect you too? It's a shame. Had you not been close to that vial when it shattered, the Sharingan would've belonged to worthy Uchiha exclusively. Thanks to you, memory of the Sharingan will return to the world and-" Itachi got no further before he was attacked. Surprisingly, it wasn't by Sasuke or Shisui, and not even Naruto. Kakashi appeared in front of the dual Arrancar, a Chidori in each hand. He swung them both, sending an enormous and ferocious wave of lightning towards the two of them. Itachi swiftly dodged with a leap into the air, skidding to a landing upon the edge of the building-like structure. Kisame drew his Zanpakuto from his back, a zweihander blade wrapped in bandages. He held it in a single handed vertical block, skidding backwards as he blocked the arc of lightning. He ended up beside Itachi once more. Where the lightning had been blocked, the bandages upon Kisame's blade had been destroyed, revealing a small part of the blue scaly blade underneath.

Naruto appeared upon the building beside Kakashi, Shisui helping the writhing in pain Sasuke up there too. Sasuke stood up when they appeared atop the building, on level ground with the two Espada. He was still in tremendous pain.  
"Bastard." Kakashi spoke, the usually calm Lieutenant having completely lost his cool, Itachi had really struck a nerve. "You may use your eyes for genocide, but to me the Sharingan means something. Robbing the world of the memory of it..." Kakashi closed his eyes, he was festering hatred almost as much as Sasuke did. But not for Itachi, more for what he'd done. This hatred sparked reactivation of that which he'd long forgotten. "You won't be forgiven!" Completing his words, Kakashi opened his eyes. His left eye was normal no more. His Sharingan had returned. He was furious at himself above all. No matter what tricks Aizen pulled, how could he have forgotten it? His Sharingan... Obito's Sharingan. He visited the graves of his old comrades nigh every day, and yet somehow, some way, someone had robbed him of his memory. The memory of Obito giving it to him with his dying breath flooded back into the Lieutenant, stirring his anger even further. Seeing the Sharingan appeared, Shisui's own memories flooded back. He too had forgotten it, despite the amount of times he'd fought alongside and sparred with Uchiha, including Itachi. He found it impossible, that he could forget such a fundamental and important part of the Uchiha clan. How had this occurred? Who could have changed the memory of everyone in Soul Society? The answer scared Shisui more than the questions did. He knew. That was the worst part, the knowing. He knew whose ability had caused this.

Sasuke probably didn't look too crazy right now. Between the dismayed Captain, the furious Lieutenant and the idiot who looked as confused as Sakura would in this situation, Sasuke probably looked the most normal of the group. He too was remembering the Sharingan, but he simply didn't care all that much. Itachi couldn't use it if he couldn't, otherwise the memories would be reborn in Sasuke and it would activate. The memories of everyone else returning just allowed Itachi to use the Sharingan at will. As far as Sasuke saw it, them both using Sharingan put them on equal ground. He'd later learn what a naive presumption that was when he witnessed the difference between his own pre-adolescent Sharingan and Itachi's. Sasuke felt new power in his eyes, he knew he could activate his Sharingan. And yet he didn't. For the first time, he felt like he may have a trump card against Itachi, a way to catch him off guard. Itachi's own Sharingan, three tomoe of unrivalled visual prowess, appeared within his eyes. Kakashi also sported three tomoe, Sasuke was well aware his limit would be two if and when he activated it. Seeing, or rather feeling it in his Reiatsu, Itachi's Sharingan activate, Kisame returned his blade to a position in front of him, preparing for an oncoming attack. He held the wrapped blade in his right hand, his grip was masterfully firm.  
"You really seem to have got them riled up, Itachi." Kisame verbally applauded his partner. Shisui and Kakashi weren't taking any more talk from Itachi. Even though the Uchiha slaughterer wasn't likely the cause of the memories of the Sharingan disappearing, that one likely rested upon Aizen, he clearly knew of it and wasn't affected by it. Since he was a more realistic opponent that Aizen and directly in front of them, that put Itachi right in their line of fire.

The two jumped forwards in unison, showing their experienced teamwork as Lieutenant and Captain. The roof of the building had cracks etched into the areas where Shisui and his Lieutenant had dashed from. Kakashi's hand began to spark, a Chidori was in the making, and Shisui's hand was moving onto his Zanpakuto, his release was about to happen once more. Kisame raised his blade a little further, preparing for the opponents, Itachi remained motionless. Sasuke waited, he needed an opportunity. He didn't make the same mistake twice, he wasn't going to rush in. Naruto was pretty damn confused. It was hard enough for him to keep up with what people actually remembered about the Uchiha clan, all this stuff about returning memories and weird eyes was very far above his head. His hand shot to his Zanpakuto anyway, he was going to fight. The moment all of this occurred, a man revealed his presence within the building. His Reiatsu had been concealed previously, but it came out with a roaring blast. His words pierced the buildings roof before his attack.

"Almighty Push."

For an instant, everything was calm. Then a storm of epic proportions erupted. The building was no more within the briefest of moments and all upon the roof flew tremendous distances backwards. Having been slightly more prepared for the attack upon hearing its name, Itachi and Kisame recovered in the air a little quicker than the Shinigami quartet. Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi and Kisame were hurtled back an enormous distance in opposite directions, putting near a mile between them. Sasuke recovered a little slower, but was on his feet for the landing, skidding backwards in the sand a fair distance, leaving him a little behind the far more experienced Shinigami. Naruto landed on the sandy ground pretty hard, although a small bed of clones cushioned his fall a little. He still rolled further back, stopping a little behind Sasuke but definitely worse for wear than the other three. Naruto climbed to his feet without hurry, seemingly forgetting the opponents in front of them. They took in the newcomer, the one who'd levelled the building with ease. This one was ginger haired, a black cloak hanging from his frame, purple eyes with curved lines emanating from the middle were within his sockets, making a pattern akin to ripples coming from a drop of water into a pond, the drop being his pupil and the ripples being the lines. He had sections of his Hollow mask in his ears and through his nose, like piercings, and two on his bottom lip, all white in colour. The Shinigami didn't seem to care about what he'd just done, not yet.

"You alright, Kakashi?" The Captain quizzed, keeping his eyes on his enemies. This was not a reference to the attack they'd just been on the receiving end of.  
"Yeah. Just a little shaken." Sasuke and Naruto could see that Kakashi's answer was an honest one. It was brief and well hidden, but every now and then Kakashi's hand would twitch. Slightly, but noticeable from a short distance. The Lieutenant was seething with anger. Shisui sighed, closing his eyes as he looked down, before looking back up with a glare at his opponents. He was being weighed down right now, Itachi had shaken him too. Or rather, Aizen had, Itachi had simply revealed it to them in an attempt to focus their anger on himself. Shisui reached towards his sword, his hand moving past the hilt and gripping the black sheath below the hilt guard. He pulled it off his waist and spun the sheathed blade around, sticking into the sand beside him. He then stepped forwards, three steps in front of his blade. Kakashi nor the Squad 7 members moved. Naruto spoke up.  
"You're not using your Zanpakuto, Captain?" Shisui didn't look back, he stayed dangerously quiet. Although nobody could see it, the Shinigami were behind him and the opponents too far away, Shisui wore a brief smile as he answered after a second or two.  
"I'm not. Unfortunately, Naruto, my Zanpakuto has unknowingly betrayed myself and the Soul Society. I can't use it and keep my honour. I'm afraid I'll have to petition for its destruction upon return to the Soul Society. Heh, shoulda known a power like Bijon's would just cause trouble." Nobody spoke for a while. Kakashi was a little taken aback by the statement, Naruto more so and was considering how to get his Captain to reconsider. Sasuke waited until Naruto opened his mouth before making his move.

The Uchiha stepped forwards, walking past Kakashi and picking up the sealed Zanpakuto. He walked up to Shisui and held his hand out to the side, thrusting the Zanpakuto against Shisui's chest.  
"Not necessary. You're pardoned." The Uchiha looked to the side to his Captain as he spoke, serious as usual.  
"Sasuke, you don't know what you're talking about." Shisui reached to brush the Zanpakuto aside, but Sasuke's grip upon it held firm.  
"You're confusing us, you're the one who doesn't understand." Sasuke began, explaining everything mainly for the sake of Naruto's understanding. "It was you, your Zanpakuto, that made everyone forget about the Sharingan. Bijon twists dimensions, your call-out, specifically any dimension in which memory exists. You can track muscle memory, look into people's pasts, see their motives and thoughts and even erase memories. Although that last one is so powerful it's likely your Shikai's ace in the hole, a recharge time applied, or a Bankai only move."  
"Impressive." Kakashi nodded along. Sasuke had pretty much nailed it. Piecing together how he fought the Arrancar earlier without watching their attacks, why he wanted to hit Itachi with it and how that related to everyone forgetting the Sharingan he'd deduced Shisui's Shikai, although it had taken some thought. A tricky power to deduce in Sasuke's opinion.  
"But you knew all that." He continued. "The part you don't understand is me. I see two Uchiha, myself and Itachi. I don't believe Itachi qualifies for it, so I formally claim leadership of my clan, the Uchiha clan." Shisui now turned to Sasuke. He knew the rest, he gripped the sheath of his blade, his hand alongside Sasuke's.  
"Then say it. We have witnesses." The Captain grinned at his Squad member, Sasuke closed his eyes.  
"By the birthright of the Uchiha..." Sasuke opened his eyes, a 2 tomoe Sharingan revealing itself in each pupil, his Sharingan activating for the first time since memory of it had disappeared from the Soul Society. "Nobody is to punish Shisui Shiba or his Zanpakuto for any crimes relating to the memory or use of the Sharingan up until this point in time. A full pardon from the clan head."

Sasuke turned to the Arrancar, looking at the three of them in detail he'd never seen before. As far as he was concerned, the matter was done with. He let go of his Captain's Zanpakuto, Shisui gripped the blade, his smirk still present.  
"Ace in the hole." He stated, in reference to Sasuke's deduction of his memory erasing power.  
"Area of effect and upon contact. You're a dangerous foe." He replied, only to be corrected.  
"Actually only on contact. Aizen's the dangerous foe, he both enhanced and manipulated my Zanpakuto without the knowledge of it or myself." The matter was spoke of no further. Naruto was finally keeping up, weird eyes called Sharingan, memories of them erased somehow by Shisui without his knowledge but everything somehow fine now that they're back and Sasuke was gonna prevent him getting into trouble for it. Simple.  
"Plan of attack, Captain?" Kakashi asked, the odds weren't in their favour.  
"Fight till we drop." The Captain responded. He was out of ideas too. He planned to release Bankai shortly, Kakashi was thinking the same thing. Naruto's plan was as simple as hitting people with his clones. Sasuke decided his risky idea was best.  
"Kakashi, I need your lightning. Naruto, work on a Senkaimon. Shisui, hold those guys off. We can't fight, escape is the only option." Sasuke barked the orders like he was in charge. Naruto would've argued should he have had the time, Kakashi and Shisui really had no reason to listen, but they did. Sasuke seemed to have an air of confidence around him, he was focused. Despite this, Shisui and Kakashi would've declined, bar one thing. Shisui wanted to hit at least one of these guys with his Shikai, Sasuke's plan took that into account. He agreed, and having the most superiority there his agreement meant all. Kakashi didn't argue with his Captain, they began.

"They seem to be ignoring us." Kisame noted as he and Itachi landed. They soon Sonidoed to the side of Tendo Pain, the one who had launched the almighty push. Kisame was always a little suspicious around this fellow. Pain carried no weapon, no Zanpakuto, and yet he wasn't supporting the Reiatsu of his rank, the first/Primera Espada, in Resurreccion form. Something weird was going on regarding his powers, Kisame couldn't figure it out. Itachi never appeared to notice, but of course the Uchiha prodigy noticed from the very beginning.  
"A fatal mistake." Pain responded, yet he didn't make a move. He seemed content to just let the Shinigami talk, discuss and create a plan.  
"You're going to let them stand there and talk? We should crush them." Kisame sounded irked at that idea, his grip on Samehada tightened.  
"How better to show them that their attempts are futile than to effortlessly crush their best efforts?" Itachi spoke rhetorically.  
"Lord Aizen is allowing you to choose the fate of your brother, Itachi." Pain didn't turn to the man he spoke to. "The rest get unavoidable death."  
"He goes with them." Itachi responded as calmly as always, without hesitation. Nobody was surprised at his answer. Itachi was well aware that Aizen was testing him, trying to see if he held any alliance to his brother, which of course he didn't. He was the one who butchered the entire clan, after all. The trio remained in silence a little longer before the Shinigami finally made their move, their discussions finished.  
"Kisame, destroy their exit and then disrupt them. Itachi, take the Captain." Pain dished out the orders as nonchalantly as Sasuke, although he actually had the authority to do so.  
"And yourself?" Kisame questioned, not that he cared too much. "There is... something that requires my attention. I'll return when it is dealt with, a few minutes should suffice." Kisame didn't know what Pain was talking about but really didn't care, by Itachi had long sensed it by now.

Sasuke's Shikai blade was stuck within the sand, lightning travelling through the hilt of basic looking katana, decorated with a sleek black hilt. His Sharingan had deactivated by now, Kakashi's too. Kakashi had his hand atop the blade, Chidori active as the lightning passed through the blade. Naruto was focusing, trying to start the makings of a Senkaimon, an exit from this place. Sasuke had assigned Naruto that task simply because he knew he'd struggle. In his mind the chances of that exit being the one they used to escape was non-existent. Hence, Sasuke's next words. Shisui dashed forwards as Pain took off to his left, dealing with whatever he had to. Kisame and Itachi rushed towards the Captain. With Naruto focusing and Shisui going to fight, Sasuke spoke.  
"Kakashi," He addressed the Captain without title. "You must've copied some kind of dimensional travelling technique. The next time the three of you group together, use it. Don't worry, I have my own way out of it." Kakashi obviously wasn't going to willingly oblige, but he nodded anyway. In his mind, there was no way he was leaving Sasuke behind to fend for himself in Aizen's domain. Honestly, he was more concerned for Sasuke than ever. Sasuke hadn't had a fit of anger over Itachi in the last few minutes, he'd been unusually calm. It seemed like a good thing, which probably meant it was the opposite of that, Sasuke was definitely planning an Aizen-level game about now. Shisui and Sasuke knew where Pain had gone instantly, they'd sensed it just like Itachi, how could they not? Kakashi remained oblivious and Naruto hadn't even noticed.

Shisui's blade was in Shikai once more, he was running for Itachi. Luckily enough, for Shisui anyway, Kisame was running for Naruto and the exit. The two crossed paths and eyed each other until out of sight, running in opposite directions and passing without a word nor attack. The Captain had to act now. One cut was all it took, one cut to find out why Itachi had one what he had. Shisui's erasure of memories was very tough to use in all honesty, it required multiple boxes to be ticked, ones that he knew he'd never get against Itachi. Changing Itachi via memory erasure was out of the question. The best he could hope to do was see glimpse of Itachi's memories and motives, although with only one cut even that would be limited. Itachi knew this, of course, and wasn't going to let the blade touch him. The exchange started as Shisui swung the short sword that was his Shikai, Bijon, at Itachi's neck. The blade was within the left hand of the Captain, the swing coming from right to left. The bandages upon the hilt of the blade were wrapped around his left forearm. Itachi easily ducked the blade, his 3 tomoe Sharingan active. As he ducked, he pushed off the ground with his left foot, moving with increased speed towards the Captain, inside of his range now. He extended his left fist, turning it as he thrust it forwards towards Shisui's gut. Shisui raised his right knee, knocking the fist upwards as his blade came back from the left towards Itachi's right shoulder. Without hesitation, the Uchiha hopped a little to his left, away from the incoming blade. He brought his left leg around at Sonido-level speeds, crashing into Shisui's raised knee. Shisui stayed firmly in place, not phasing from the blow as his body twisted towards his old friend, he was going to launch another attack. Itachi pushed off the man's leg with his foot that kicked it, sending him flying backwards. He flipped through the air and landed in a small skid on the sand.

Shisui was on him in an instant, they didn't call him Shisui of the Body Flicker for naught. He was stabbing towards Itachi with the blade in his hand, the one Itachi couldn't let touch him for more than the simple reason that it could cut him. Shisui was stabbing for the chest of his enemy, a simple attack. He knew he'd never hit with a simple attack, so he was simply trying to provoke a counter which he could then counter to land a hit. He was invoking an exchange of blows. Shisui had the advantage in such a contest, Itachi had to put special care into dodging his blade and couldn't strike it if Shisui were to block with it, otherwise the Captain would achieve his aim, which Itachi knew and wanted to prevent more than he wanted to not be stabbed, for deeply private reasons of course. Itachi crouched for a brief moment and leapt into the air, raising his knees to his chest, raising them above the height of the stab. The next move was, seemingly, obvious, Itachi was going to land on Shisui's arm before he could pull it back and push off it to get closer and land a blow. Expecting this, Shisui's arm light up yellow with lightning sparks. Tsuzuri Raiden, Hado #11, without an incantation. At Shisui's level it was still enough to damage Itachi, although he could bare it and still land a major blow. However, Itachi went one better than this, he exhaled. When he did so, a fireball tens of times the size of a person burst forth from his mouth, almost instantly connecting with the Shiba and engulfing him in flames. Itachi was propelled backwards from his, landing upon the ground once more.

Shisui hadn't expected the move, he'd presumed that Itachi had lost all elemental Kido upon becoming an Arrancar. While it was still possible that was a Cero or Bala of some kind imbued with flames, which were an Uchiha speciality, he thought it best to presume that Itachi could use all Kido. The flames faded to reveal Shisui, several burnt holes in his shihakusho and his Captain's coat, traditionally known as a haori, in tatters. He ripped off what little there was left and threw it to the side, brushing out a few small raging flames with a small chuckle to himself as he looked to Itachi. He didn't seem as hurt as he was impressed. Itachi hadn't bested him yet, but in the two exchanges they had Itachi had been fighting as masterfully as always. Countering the blows made by the man's body with his own attacks while effortlessly dodging the blade and attacking where there was little to no way he'd hit the Zanpakuto. To an onlooker, it'd seem like the blade didn't even do anything special, he wasn't visibly taking any extra care.  
"You're as sharp as ever, old friend. You remember, don't you, when we used to fight during our youth and beyond. You won every time." Another small chuckle came from the Captain, Itachi didn't respond to him. "I guess that gives you an edge here, right? That, and the fact that I don't know what new powers you got thrown at by Aizen. Oh well, I guess I'll just find them out my usual way, right after I know what you were thinking when you slaughtered your own clan." Shisui's demeanour turned serious with his last few words, his glare returning on Itachi. The Uchiha still didn't respond, he didn't seem in the mood for words. His Sharingan just looked at his opponent, taking in every subtle and normally unnoticeable movement. It was undeniable, those eyes were intimidating, but nothing was going to deter Shisui. Unlike Sasuke, he had emotional control. He may not be able to let his anger go, but he could certainly direct it. He was directing it all at the man in front of him.  
"Let's go, Itachi!" Shisui moved forwards once again to exchange blows with his ex-comrade.

Pain jumped off in a flicker when his fellow Arrancar took off towards the enemies. Pain had sensed something a fair distance away, within Las Noches, something that Lord Aizen would likely not forgive if he were to let roam. An intruder. Pain was under orders to not let any Arrancar see any of his bodies besides his most commonly used one, Tendo Pain. This meant coming alone was a significant advantage, he could be joined by another Pain. The one that joined him was Preta Pain, one who could absorb Reishi, Reiryoku and Reiatsu. That was to say he could absorb practically anything that wasn't of a physical nature, including Kido-based Zanpakuto abilities. Preta was somewhat chubby in appearance, white mask segments on his cheeks, nose and ears. The two walked towards the Reiatsu signature without hurry, as it wasn't moving with any haste either. Eventually they rounded a corner to see the intruder, a man who stood waiting for them, his sword gripped in his right hand and held by his side.  
"I take it you're here to stop me?" The man spoke to the dual Arrancar.  
"To show you true despair." Tendo Pain responded to the man, he and Preta taking up a fighting position.  
"Allow me to show you instead." The man retorted, and their battle began.

Kisame ran past Shisui without fear, he knew he wasn't the Captain of the target, but he was still somewhat weary. After exiting his attack radius, Kisame carried on running towards Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto. It was obvious to Sasuke and Kakashi that Shisui both had his hands full and wanted to deal with Itachi, one of them would have to deal with Kisame.  
"When Shisui and him get here, get everyone out of here, I have enough lightning." Sasuke spoke quickly, pulling his sword out of the ground and turning around, swinging it into a clash against Kisame's Samehada, one that sent sparks of lightning across the area. Sasuke quickly realised he wasn't piercing through the blade, quite the opposite. The lightning around the blade was being absorbed as it moved beneath the bandages. Was it... eating his lightning? Sasuke sent a blast of lightning out of the sword, aimed to cover the whole of Samehada and destroy the bandages if a block was attempted, which it was and the lightning succeeded in its aim. It also propelled Sasuke backwards, putting distance between him and the Espada. Samehada was revealed in its full glory, the name Sharkskin being seen as painfully appropriate.  
"How do you like my Samehada?" Kisame taunted, raising his blade in front of him, holding it with a single hand despite the blades large size.  
"It's nearly as revolting as you." Sasuke retorted to be met with an amused laugh from Kisame.

Samehada irked Sasuke to no end. Its ability was pretty clear, it ate Reiatsu and Reiryoku based attacks and likely dealt a stronger hit via being powered up from said attacks. It completely nullified Sasuke's Shikai, to put it bluntly. Sure, he could play about trying to send lightning attacks from behind or the sides or wherever else while trying to have them avoid the blade, but they'd pretty much be pointless and deal little to no damage, not enough to break a Hierro. In this case, it was far more effective to re-seal his Zanpakuto. However, that'd be admitting Kisame's sealed blade was better than all of Sasuke's Zanpakuto abilities. Admitting defeat while Itachi was so close really didn't suit Sasuke. He had to make a play, a risky one. Most people would have questioned the idea before going with it, but Sasuke didn't, he didn't see another option. He sighed, turning his blade and stabbing it into the sand beside him. His eyes closed for a moment before he looked back to Kisame, a small smile on his lips. His eyes opened, 2 tomoe Sharingan staring down Kisame.  
"That's an annoying sword you have there, Arrancar." He admitted.  
"Call me Kisame, Espada number 5." Kisame's empty left hand moved up to where his Hollow mask fragment was, pushing it upwards to reveal the black number 5 tattoo on his forehead. Perhaps more impressively, Kisame was capable of moving his Hollow mask fragment like a headband of some kind. He lowered it to his forehead again. "Not that you'll like to remember that."

Sasuke chuckled, his small smile fading to be replaced with a dull and blank expression, he didn't seem too amused to be chuckling.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, you're the one who's going to die here. And trust me, your mistake is the only part of you I'm afraid of." Sasuke didn't receive a response, nor did he need one, he'd made his move. The whole time the duo had been talking his hand had been on the sleek black hilt of his blade, lightning crackling along the blade like always. Kisame pushed off the ground towards Sasuke, raising his blade upwards and swinging it down in a diagonal slash, aimed to slice the Uchiha diagonally in half. Sasuke didn't move until the last moment, and did so in an instant. One moment the blade was beside his shoulder, the next he was gone, his sword still in the ground but now sealed, no lightning along it. Sasuke was a few metres behind Kisame, who quickly turned, sensing the Uchiha's presence there. Naruto had stopped making a Senkaimon upon seeing this, he was speechless at the speed Sasuke seemed to move at. Even Kakashi's eyes widened. Had he been prepared, his Sharingan would have of course followed it, but not expecting such even his eyes hadn't kept up with the manoeuvre. Sasuke was facing the opposite way to Kisame, he turned his head to see the fifth Espada with his Sharingan, voicing his thoughts aloud.  
"These are good eyes. Let's see if they can help me keep up with my own movements." He wasn't bluffing, had Sasuke used no Sharingan he wouldn't have been able to follow his own speed just then.

Should one look closely, as Kisame did and Kakashi's Sharingan easily noticed, Sasuke's skin seemed to be a little lighter than usual, the sclera of his eyes (the white of his eyes around the pupil) were also a lightly tinted blue. Kisame didn't know what to make of this, but Kakashi's Sharingan deduced the technique in an instant. Sasuke had taken the lightning from his Shikai and put it into himself. His movement speed was through the roof now, but the technique would be damaging the inside of his body before long, he'd need to do what he had to quickly. Although, even if he couldn't Sasuke had another thought. When he "fought" Byakuya, if one could even call that a fight instead of a slaughter, Sasuke's Reiatsu had granted healing qualities that had brung him back from the brink of death. Sasuke didn't know how to induce this for sure, but he believed hatred to be the answer. He was channelling his hatred currently, biding his time until he could use his true plan and get to Itachi. Should he stop channelling it so calmly, the explosion of hatred might just release that same Reiatsu. He couldn't be sure and it was a far bigger risk than even this technique, he also didn't want to activate it just yet, he wanted at least that trump card for Itachi. But should it be life or death, he knew it was there.

"Bastard!" Kisame growled dashing forwards once more towards Sasuke, who sighed at the approach. How basic and predictable. Kisame swung Samehada from the side, aiming to slice Sasuke in half horizontally this time. Sasuke ducked with near untraceable speed. The blade sailed over his head and didn't even get a few inches further before he'd made his counterattack. He dashed forwards, keeping his head low under the blade, and thrust out both his palms, wrist to wrist. His palms slammed against Kisame's gut, the Espada was just looking down as it happened, unable to follow the attack with his reactions. The moment Sasuke's palms connected the same move he'd used to end Haku took effect, the one he'd dubbed _Explode_. The explosion was far bigger this time, Sasuke was far stronger after all, and the lightning came directly from the Uchiha's body, a mixture of Kido formed lightning and that powering his body. Kisame flew backwards at incredible speeds, the sand beneath him being thrown up to form a trench, even though he flew above it. He crashed hard into the wall of a building. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and Kakashi.  
"Kakashi, start working on your transportation. Naruto, keep going on the Senkaimon." Sasuke dished out more orders as the Espada rose and moved back towards him, brushing himself off. Sasuke moved forwards to continue the assault.

Naruto couldn't focus any longer. Sasuke was incredible, unbelievable, extraordinary. He was here fighting toe to toe with an Espada, the fifth one at that. No, he wasn't fighting toe to toe, he was decimating him with no effort. And what could Naruto do? He felt helpless here. Could he pull off what Sasuke was doing? No chance. Even Naruto knew he'd have been destroyed the moment he stepped up to Kisame. Sasuke was so far ahead of him that he couldn't even deny it any further. Of all the things to be disheartened about, Naruto was mostly so about that. He didn't even care that Hollows surrounded them, that they were in possibly the most dangerous place they could be.  
_I can give you power... _An ominous, low and raspy voice filled Naruto's head. He wasn't sure who it was, but he quickly found himself in a dim world, a world within him that wasn't that of his Zanpakuto's making. An iron gate was in front of him, he sat in a not too deep puddle of water that covered the whole ground. He looked up at the gates... at the Kyuubi. More specifically, at the beast's glowing red eyes.  
"You... You're that Hollow!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up to see the resting Kyuubi in its full glory.  
_I've evolved beyond a mere Hollow, Naruto. Let me free and I shall give you a power greater than Sasuke could ever wish for._ Naruto wasn't fooled for a second by what the Kyuubi was telling him. Well, he did believe two thirds of it, that the Kyuubi _could _give him power and that he was more than a mere Hollow. The fact that he had no mask showed he'd evolved beyond that. But he didn't remotely believe that the beast wouldn't kill everyone or willingly give him power. His answer was a straight up no.

Naruto found himself back in reality, his vision locking onto Sasuke once more. Well, trying to. The Uchiha was still blitzing his enemy, Naruto couldn't keep up. Kakashi had lost sight of the battle too, his Reiatsu was building in his left eye, he was preparing a technique to warp dimensions, it was gonna take its toll on him. Speaking of, Sasuke was slowly beginning to feel a painful shocking feeling throughout his body. His technique was taking its toll on his body too. By his own estimate, he could keep this up for maybe another 2 minutes before he was flat out useless in a fight. Maybe Kisame knew this, or maybe he just thought he'd eventually keep up. Either way, the fifth Espada refused to release his Zanpakuto. A plausible option was Aizen having forbade him from doing so, although Kisame didn't really seem, to the Shinigami, like the kind of Arrancar who'd listen to orders over his own wishes, even from the likes of Aizen. It was a mystery that Sasuke cared little for, he was going to end the fight here and now.

Kisame rushed the Uchiha at top speed, throwing a fury of quick strikes despite the size of the blade he was throwing about. Sasuke nimble dodged each by back stepping. He crouched slightly, about to push off the ground in a burst of lightning, when in an instant the battlefield changed. He, Shisui and Itachi had already sensed this coming, and Pain obviously had seen it with his own eyes. Kakashi was mildly surprised, Kisame jumped backwards to observe, Naruto didn't know what to make of it. An Almighty Push sent a figured flying backwards, out of a building and into the "outside" area of Las Noches. The man wasn't harmed, something had protected him, a lot of somethings to be precise. Preta had disappeared, he'd proven useless in the fight as he couldn't absorb the man's Shikai. He couldn't absorb his blades. Byakuya emerged from the crater he'd made in the wall, or rather the crater the blades protecting him from the Almighty Push had made, unharmed and unamused. He noticed the second Pain had disappeared but didn't mention it. In a moment he'd analysed the battlefield and decided upon his course of action. Sasuke didn't seem like he needed help, something was different about him. Shisui looked about evenly matched right now, probably could use a hand. The other rookie was out of the action, and Byakuya didn't really know what Kakashi was doing.

He made his move.  
"Bankai." He performed the usual ritualistic dropping of his blade, the large hallway of blades rising and scatter into a countless number of smaller blades. Some went into the ground, some of the rest rushing at Pain and the last of them staying near himself for protection. Pain used a small Almighty Push to repel the blades, but they soon moved back in. The Primera took to running in random directions, changing often and artfully dodging the streams of attacking blades with fancy flips an array of dance-like dodges. Shisui took little notice of Byakuya's arrival, although he was thankful, for it. Itachi was too good of a fighter to be distracted either, their fight continued on. The two closed in upon each other before a column of small petal-like blades rose up out of the sand, the ones Byakuya had sent under the sand. They headed straight for Itachi. He retreated back, not showing much difficulty in dodging the blades, but they were clearly a pain when he was trying to get the one up on a Captain. Despite Byakuya's revolution of the tide of the battle, none of them were fooled into thinking they'd win so easily. This much Reiatsu was bound to attract more and more Arrancar soon, they needed to leave. As if on cue, Kakashi shouted.  
"It's ready!" Everybody's attention shifted to him and Naruto. The make or break time had arrived.

Sasuke moved first, lightning bursting from where he moved. He slammed Kisame's block with a fist full of lightning, following up with a quick paralysing kick to the shin. He then moved in a blur quicker than his own non-Sharingan eyes could follow, appearing behind Kisame and slamming him in the middle of his back with a strong right fist that sent lightning coursing through his body. He leant back, placing one hand on the sand and rose his right foot into the spot he'd just hit, sending the fifth Espada high into the air. Another blitzing speed manoeuvre and Sasuke was in front of him in the air, spinning and sending a kick into his chest. This kick exploded with the force of all the lightning in Sasuke's body, he discharged it all in one attack to send Kisame flying further than a small Almighty Push would do. He wouldn't be stopping anybody escaping any time soon. Despite having no opponent, Sasuke was playing the riskiest game of all right now, his plan was going into action. He landed on the ground in front of Kakashi, panting from the exertion his body had been through. His Sharingan could see that Kakashi had amassed a lot of Reiatsu in his left eye. He looked straight at Kakashi, who looked back at him, the two not needing words. They turned to the other participants.

Byakuya didn't have too hard a time keeping Pain at a distance, the most the Primera could do was momentarily close the distance with his Almighty Push and then be forced back again. Due to this, it was an easy job for Byakuya to Shunpo back near the trio who were ready to leave while keeping Pain on the defence at the same distance as before. This left only Shisui. Shisui was very conflicted. He wanted to fight Itachi, to kill Itachi, but what they'd accomplished here was even greater than what he'd imagined. He couldn't let his irresponsibility be the death of himself and his comrades, he needed to retreat. Thankfully enough, Byakuya had that one covered. A portion, a rather small portion compared to it all, of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was already keeping Itachi on his toes. It was little work for the veteran Captain of Squad 6 to improve the performance of that section via use of his hands. Itachi was forced further on the defence, and Shisui was left with a tough decision. He wanted to attack again, to fight more. But he couldn't get greedy. Arrancar could swarm the area any second, and the information they'd gathered here was more than enough. He Shunpoed back, arriving beside Kakashi, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Byakuya, Naruto, Sasuke; come a little closer." Shisui instructed, knowing exactly what move Kakashi was planning to use. Naruto came close instantly, Byakuya took a small step back, not close enough to be within the technique, as he continued his hand movements, keeping both Pain and Itachi at bay. Sasuke turned a little, looking at all those behind him, which was everyone by now, although Byakuya by just a little.

Byakuya was not feeling at ease. Nobody else had noticed what he had yet, even with Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan they'd failed to see it. Itachi was... counting Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya had watched for no more than a few seconds, but he was sure that this man was counting the uncountable amount of blades. He was without words, Itachi's skill excelled anybody he'd ever met. The Espada flipped over a stream of pink gleaming blades, looking down as he did. The same thing happened as every other blade be dodged, his Sharingan darted from side to side at a speed beyond the level of even a Shunpo or Sonido, keeping track of every blade. He landed and back stepped as more blades swung in an arc in front of him, his eyes never stopping. Byakuya continued the assault, seeing just how skilled Itachi was. He got nowhere, the Uchiha's movements were just too fast and his eyes too sharp. Every blade, every attack he followed without difficulty. Of course, this was only a rather small portion of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi so dodging it wasn't all that impressive for an Espada, but counting each of the blades was. Byakuya could have been wrong about what Itachi was doing, but he didn't believe so, especially after his suspicions were confirmed. Itachi landed from another smooth dodge, his eyes flicked up to Byakuya instead of the blades for once, he mouthed a few words. Byakuya's eyes widened in disbelief, the words Itachi had mouthed to him were numbers. To be precise, the exact number of the blades Byakuya had trying to harm him. He'd succeeded in counting every single one of them.

Sasuke also hadn't stepped towards Kakashi yet, it was time to make his move. He stepped forwards, spinning on his heel and then pushing backwards, pushing himself straight towards Byakuya. His left hand sparked blue, Chidori burst into life, he thrust it towards the Captain's chest. Byakuya didn't exactly know what Sasuke was doing or why, but he cared little, a wall of pink blades rose to stop the attack. The moment before the two collided, the lightning in Sasuke's hand disappeared, streaming into and through his body. He glowed a little blue once more, his unbelievable level of speed restored even though, by now, doing this was taking a serious toll on his body. In a blur, Sasuke appeared on the opposite side of the wall of blades, launching a kick into Byakuya's stomach, sending him flying back and straight towards Kakashi and the others. Shisui looked at Sasuke with surprise, Naruto the same. Kakashi just watched, waiting for Byakuya to get within the range. As he flew near Kakashi, the Lieutenant finally took action...

"Kamui!"

The area around Kakashi turned into some kind of warp hole, himself being the centre. His left eye had... changed. It had three stretched triangles within, looking akin to a pin wheel. A very warped Sharingan appearance, a Mangekyou Sharingan. This technique, the Kamui, breached dimensions, everybody within its range disappeared within a few moments, that was all the Shinigami besides Sasuke. They found themselves in the Squad 7 courtyard, landing exactly how they'd been teleported. Byakuya flipped in the air, skidding to a landing, his blade was in his hand now, he'd had to reseal it quickly during the teleportation. Kakashi dropped to one knee, his hand covering his left eye as he panted from the strain. Kakashi's condition didn't stop Naruto's anger in the slightest. He was the first to speak up.  
"How could you leave Sasuke like that?!" The Uzumaki growled, moving to be face to face with Kakashi. The Lieutenant continued to breath heavily as he looked around, noticing Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He chuckled a little, despite how not funny the situation was.  
"He learnt Genjutsu so fast..." The Lieutenant recalled looking into Sasuke's eyes and came to the correct conclusion immediately, Sasuke had put him under a Genjutsu. He should've seen through it, but he'd been preparing for a Kamui for one thing and he hadn't expected Sasuke to be able to do that with a Sharingan at only 2 tomoe so quickly. In his vision, he'd seen Pain dart through badly placed streams of blades and attack Byakuya in a way similar to what Sasuke had done, he'd also seen Sasuke step close to him much sooner. In reality, he'd been tricked real good. Naruto remained outraged, Shisui sighed, not entirely sure what to do, Byakuya seemed to have no care. To everyone, besides Naruto that is, it made a lot of sense. Sasuke had been so calm and controlled the whole time, not the way anybody who knew about his hatred for his brother would expect him to be around that very person. None could be surprised at what he'd done.

Back within Las Noches, Sasuke sighed as the Kamui finished, the lightning draining from him once more. Pain and Itachi no longer had anything to dodge, they walked towards each other, a few tens of metres opposite Sasuke as he turned to meet them. Kisame recovered, using a Sonido to appear beside the duo. The three Arrancar stared Sasuke down, but the Shinigami's dual tomoe Sharingan stared back at them, he was beginning to love these eyes more and more by the minute. He drew his black hilted katana, nobody stopped him, lowering it to his right side, in his right hand.  
"Stream, Kirin." Blue lightning shot along the blade, lighting it up with an almighty crackling sound that displaced the sand around the Uchiha. He'd already grown so much stronger from this trip to Hueco Mundo.  
"Now, brother, let's settle this." Sasuke announced, his eyes locking onto Itachi once again.


	10. Sasuke vs Itachi

_Hey guys, sorry (as usual) about the space between updating. Lot going on and what not and by the time I get round to it I've lost track of the story and need to go reread it all and blah blah blah. Just rest assured that, no matter how large the time between some updates, I'm not sacking this story and it **will **be continuing for a** long** time._

_Chapter 9 - Itachi vs. Sasuke - The Training Continues!_

Byakuya turned away from the group of Shinigami who'd just arrived back in the courtyard without any words. He seemed not to care about Sasuke, the logical yet incorrect conclusion being because Sasuke had attacked him. Shisui didn't believe that was the reason, and spoke up.  
"You're just going to abandon him, Byakuya?" He didn't shout, he didn't need to. Byakuya stopped and paused for a moment before turning back.  
"Indeed. I have no intention to go back. He chose to stay there for his own reasons that are not my concern, I have no intention to rob him of whatever pride-filled decisions he may choose. It's not like he is beyond help. Surely you don't believe I was the only one to travel there the same way you did." Kakashi, who was crouched upon the ground with one hand over his left eye, frowned with his visible eye. He didn't like the idea of the person Byakuya was implying had entered Las Noches being that close to a prodigy like Sasuke. Shisui didn't like it either, and of course Naruto had no idea who they were talking about.  
"Kakashi," Shisui began, taking a pause to think something up. "Go rest up and then see how Sakura is holding up. Naruto," Naruto had scolded himself quickly for forgetting about Sakura while they were gone, and had almost rushed off to go see her before his Captain had drawn his attention.  
"Huh?" Was all he responded with.  
"You rest up too. In the morning we're going to start work on your Bankai."  
"What about Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted back in his face. Byakuya continued his leave, this time successfully exiting the courtyard without being spoken to, as Shisui began his fruitless attempts to calm down the yellow haired firecracker who refused to leave Sasuke alone. Kakashi slowed pushed up to his feet and trodded inside. Come morning, he'd have a headband tilted over his left eye that nobody would mention. With the memory of the Sharingan returning to everyone without them even realising they'd forgotten about it, they'd think it was normal for Kakashi to look that way. Shisui would later inform the Head Captain of the situation that had occurred but, pretty typically, Hiruzen decided to let things play out without action, seeing no benefit in letting everybody know how much Aizen had assaulted their minds and tricked even their precious memories.

Back in Las Noches, a very worn out Sasuke stood opposite the three Espada, Kisame, the Fifth, Pain, the Primera, and Itachi, whose number was currently unrevealed. Surprisingly, he felt pretty safe. He had a plan to survive this, the only problem to him was being capable of taking out Itachi. In an instant his vision saw something different, the old Uchiha village. Kirin had brought him back here, sitting on that same randomly placed table and being the same bald man of blue as before. His voice was high pitched, which Sasuke only now thought akin to the buzzing of electrical equipment.  
"I need a little power." Sasuke spoke bluntly and simply, not asking as much as demanding. Kirin nodded in return. He seemed rather impartial, a part of Sasuke that was never seen, a part that strived to help people. With that simple task out of the way, Sasuke saw the Espada once more. He stared them down for a few seconds, before the purple eyed one, Pain, tired of it and turned away.  
"Deal with him, Itachi." The orange haired Espada ordered as he disappeared into a Sonido. Kisame groaned, shouldering Samehada into a holster on his back.  
"Why do you get all the fun ones, Itachi? You better pay this punk back for cheating against me earlier." Kisame turned towards a small building on the sand, about to turn and Sonido away before Itachi spoke back to him.  
"No need, you can handle it yourself." Itachi was now the one to turn towards that same building, not even watching his little brother. "He isn't worth my time."

Those words struck an obvious nerve in the youngling Uchiha. In an instant his blade, coated with blue lightning still, was sailing through the air towards the side of Itachi's head. Without looking round, Itachi leaned backwards and let it soar in front of him, an effortless dodge. However, once the blade was a metre or so beyond Itachi, Sasuke leaned down and slammed his right hand against the floor. The katana reacted to this, turning and shooting straight into the ground. Sasuke then pushed off the ground with both feet and his hand pressed against it, leaping into the air as he whispered.  
"Stream." Responding to his word, the lightning on his blade crackled for a brief moment before the whole floor for about half a mile in every direction light up blue with deadly lightning. Although fast, Itachi and Kisame were highly trained in combat and took nothing lightly, the two had jumped into the air the moment the crackle had sounded. But that was right where Sasuke wanted them, in the air where movement would be at an all time low. His leap had been straight towards his older brother as a Chidori flared into life in his left hand, the chirping of violent birds filling the air. He screamed his brother's name as he leapt towards him, left hand out in front of him as he moved at Shunpo speeds, aiming to stick the lightning straight through his brother's chest. Kisame made no movements, he fully trusted that Itachi would be able to counter the attack with little effort. His partner turned towards his oncoming brother, three tomoe Sharingan watching him approach. The Chidori landed, piercing straight through his chest and making his red eyes widen with surprise. Sasuke stood on the air on a base of his own Reiatsu, holding position to take in what had just happened, the fact that his attack had landed.

Over to the side there was a hole in the wall, the very same one Byakuya had thrown through when repelled earlier by an Almighty Push. Standing in that gap was the man Byakuya had told Shisui and Kakashi had come with him to Las Noches to watch the events unfold. This was none other than another Captain, a pale white skinned one with snake-like eyes. He went by the name of Orochimaru, Captain of Squad 12. He'd been watching since the moment Kakashi had teleported everybody out of here, meaning he hadn't seen the Kamui nor Sasuke attack Byakuya, but he'd watched the events since. His Reiatsu was clearly somewhat concealed since Kisame nor Pain had noticed him and come to attack, Sasuke hadn't noticed him either and nobody could really tell if Itachi had, although surely nobody would be surprised if he had done. Either way Orochimaru was getting to see what he liked without disturbance, watching the youngling Uchiha struggle to unleash his hatred successfully against his older brother. He licked his lips, struggling to contain himself as Sasuke made his well planned attack. His lips widened into a smile as he murmured quietly to himself.  
"Perfect..."

Orochimaru was not the only observer of the fight, although the other was not on the battlefield or even near it. Sosuke Aizen sat on his couch length furniture, a Garganta that acted as a television screen open in front of him. His right arm rested on the arm of his seat, his chin resting on his hand. A usual confident and mocking smile painted his lips as he watched. He too seemed to have some kind of interest in Sasuke, the interest he hadn't shown in over a thousand years, the interest he'd shown to a certain substitute Shinigami who'd eventually played a large part in his downfall back in that time. His left hand moved over to his chest, moving under his white robe to run over the Hogyoku pulsing in his chest. He wasn't so much as impressed by Sasuke, but the Uchiha feud was certainly amusing him for the time being. Despite his typical outwardly demeanour, he wasn't best pleased. He'd been sealed away in Muken for a long time before being broken out by an unnamed helper within the Soul Society, one who carried great influence. He could probably give the Shinigami one hell of a fight right now, but he wouldn't return to a state greater than the power of his final form for some time, perhaps up to as much as 6 months, although it was unlikely to be that long. He'd have to find situations like this to amuse himself till then, so he focused back upon the fight taking place, letting himself been drawn into the story of the puppets he watched dance for him. He thought about gifting Sasuke once more, with an actual gift for him instead of one intended for Shisui, but held off for the time being. He knew Itachi would obliterate his brother here if not stopped, so he'd have to intervene sooner or later for his own enjoyment to be allowed to continue.

Sasuke looked up to the face of his brother as a smirk crossed the face of 'Itachi'. The fake Itachi disbanded into crows that flew off in different directions, reforming behind Sasuke back into the man he recognised as his brother. Sasuke turned without hurry to face Itachi. The younger Uchiha was in a state, panting again already after two rather simple moves. Chidori took a toll on Sasuke enough when used a fair few times. Sasuke had surpassed that limit already, alongside him filling his own body with lightning and a few other flashy tricks to boot. He'd grown so quickly in the space of a day, this same growth was what interested Aizen. Even he was mildly interested to see what Sasuke would be like wielding a Bankai and the full power of his eyes.  
"You appear to have reached your limit." Itachi stated, easily discerning Sasuke's remaining Reiatsu with his Sharingan. Sasuke smirked, despite his state, what looked like an obvious bluff to Itachi.  
"I'm just getting started. You'd better ready yourself, brother. I'm about to get serious." Sasuke stood up straight. He didn't descend to the ground to retrieve his sword, he didn't want it. He could wield lightning pretty well with his own hands, his brother wasn't using a sword so why should he? Besides, he wanted to pummel Itachi with his own two fists, not a piece of metal. Itachi looked unamused, staring idly at his brother.  
"There's no point bluffing. My eyes can assess your Reiatsu level, I can see you used up all your energy in that last attack."  
"Yeah." Sasuke responded without hesitation. He was betting on two risky games right now. The latter of which was Aizen. He was betting that Aizen was watching and somehow getting his jollies from this. He believed that, in a dire situation, Aizen would come and stop him dying to prolong the feud between him and his brother. That was why he'd made the others leave without him, as far as he was concerned there was no chance he'd be left to die here. But his other bet was more in the moment, he'd asked Kirin for some power and they'd both known what he wanted and was going to risk his life to get.

"Begone, Itachi!" Sasuke dashed forwards, Chidori sparking in his left hand as he did so. That Chidori even looked weak, reaching maybe up to about the 20s in power. Itachi shook his head at his brother's foolishness, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small kunai knife. He spun the knife in his hand, but Sasuke rushed forwards still.  
"Foolish little brother." Itachi muttered as Sasuke came within striking range. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's left wrist, throwing it wide to the side as he moved his right hand around, stabbing the kunai straight into Sasuke's gut without hesitation. Sasuke stopped in that moment, struggling to stay standing as his weak body coughed blood. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, watching without any words. He didn't know if it was over yet, but he couldn't wait to find out. Aizen's usual smirk grew a little wider. He'd seen many times in the past, as well as in this battle, that Sasuke wasn't a fool who'd rush in so easily. Then again, he was so hate filled, wasn't he? Maybe this was his endgame, or maybe not. Aizen silently hoped not, such a quick end to this situation wasn't to his liking, he wanted to witness an all out fight between Itachi and Sasuke at their fullest potentials. He knew Sasuke wasn't dead from such a blow, but how long would it stay that way before Itachi followed up. He considered notifying Itachi that he wanted his brother alive, but decided against it. If Sasuke really was that stupid, even if it was a hate filled manoeuvre, Aizen didn't care to witness him any further. The King of Hueco Mundo didn't deal with fools and wouldn't go out of his way to save one. Sasuke would be left to prove himself or die.

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms as he rubbed his eyes. The moment he opened them, he saw a blade at his throat. Shisui's Shikai blade to be specific. He yelled and jumped back against the wall.  
"What the hell?!" His widened eyes were focused upon the Captain, who was notably clad in a fresh new haori. He stood up, sliding his small sword into his haori and holding it there in his right hand.  
"Slow. You were open. I could've ended your life multiple times in that time." Shisui responded methodically, jumping off the bed with a sigh. "Come on, Naruto. Hurry up and dress so that we can begin." Naruto wanted to ask again what he was doing but correctly figured he'd get no answer. He knew already how different training with Shisui would be to training with Jiraiya, Shisui wasn't going to pull any punches. Good, Naruto wanted to be trained as tough as Sasuke had been to get him to a level at which he could fight Kisame. As if he could read his thoughts, Shisui spoke up as he reached Naruto's open door, looking out blankly into the hallway.  
"Was it Sasuke?" He asked, sounding somewhat morbid. Naruto was confused by what he was talking about as he snapped back to focus on the Captain. "Was Sasuke the one who fought the one Kakashi told me is the Fifth Espada?"  
"Y-yeah." Naruto responded, dumbfounded at how Shisui had picked up on what he was thinking about.  
"I didn't teach him anything that would allow him to do that, and I still haven't heard how he did it. Sasuke is... different, Naruto. To you and to me, to Sakura and Kakashi too. He's experienced loss, a lot of it, and pain too. Me and Kakashi can relate to that, but not in the same way. I hate Itachi and Kakashi does too, but Sasuke has transcended the hatred you or I can understand." Shisui didn't speak any further, but Naruto wanted to hear more. He jumped off the bed, landing besides Shisui.

Kakashi happened to be in the adjacent room, Sakura's room, and sitting against the wall, having awoke hours earlier. He was idly listening into the conversation, eyes closed, as he heard the two speak without interruption.  
"I don't believe that." Naruto shook his head, Shisui turned to face him. He was about to continue, tell his Captain how he and Sasuke were on in the same in his opinion, but Shisui opened his mouth and retorted before he even had a chance.  
"What do you live for, Naruto?" Taken aback by the question, the yellow haired boy frowned before a smirk crossed his face.  
"To prove I'm the best and become Head Captain!" Silence filled the room as Shisui stared him down, eventually speaking.  
"How strongly do you follow that?"  
"With everything I've got! I live to train, to get stronger, to show everybody what I can do. I'll never stop until I get there."  
"Imagine that feeling, that passion." Shisui didn't pause before this response, he'd found his argument from Naruto's words and was latching onto it. "Imagine how strongly you feel about that. And now imagine you have to beat one person, just one, to achieve it. One person who doesn't love you when he should, but doesn't hate you either. He just doesn't care about you, he puts you through hell and doesn't even acknowledge it. Sasuke lives for Itachi. Sasuke lives to kill that man. Every decision he takes, sword he swings, Kido he lets lose or even every breath he takes. It's all for him, for Itachi. For his brother who doesn't even take any notice of him, doesn't consider him enough of a threat to even end his life or do anything but mock him."  
"I-" Naruto didn't know what to say, how to counter that. Shisui had turned his own dreams into an argument against him, to justify in a way what Sasuke had done.  
"I know what you're wondering and no, I don't think Sasuke will die. And I don't think that because Orochimaru is there, I think it because Itachi doesn't care enough to kill him. He'd leave Sasuke for dead until he claws his way back to life festering more hatred than ever. You want to know how Sasuke got that level of power without being taught? He got broken again and again and again, Naruto. He kept breaking. Breaking his body and his mind over and over. But each and every time he repaired himself with nothing but uncontrolled and pure hatred. He repaired himself stronger than ever until he could tell a difference, until we could all tell a difference, and he didn't stop there. I can teach you Naruto, but I cannot get you to the level of your friend. Only you can do that. I can teach you the stances, the incantations and the abilities, but the skills come from you."

Shisui exited the room after his fairly lengthy speech, walking out to the courtyard without another word. Kakashi didn't move, he was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts about Sasuke a little but more so about Obito. He didn't feel worthy to wield his Sharingan right now, not after what he'd forgotten. Naruto began to dress after taking a moment to think. Hearing the rumbling in Naruto's room, the Lieutenant stood and moved out to the courtyard, where he knew Shisui would be waiting. He walked to the steps and sat on the top one beside his Captain, resting his arms on his lap.  
"When do you think we'll be seeing him again?" Neither of them looked at each other, even as Kakashi asked his question. Shisui paused before answering.  
"Not before the competition in 5 days."  
"You think Orochimaru will teach him?"  
"Maybe. If not he'll spend the time learning by himself. He won't win, not against Itachi. Itachi is stronger than ever, stronger than me now." Kakashi wasn't surprised to hear this, it only made sense that Itachi had grown after becoming an Arrancar. "He counted Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, according to Byakuya."  
"No..." Kakashi turned to Shisui, visible eye widening. As a Sharingan user, he was perhaps one of the only people who knew how impressive a feat that was. He hadn't spent much time around Byakuya himself but he knew his own eye wouldn't be able to even get close to such a feat. Shisui nodded in response before subtly switching the topic.  
"How's Sakura getting on?"  
"She decided to train with someone else for until the competition. Although I doubt she'll fight there anyway." Kakashi snapped back to reality as he answered, leaving the thoughts of Itachi's prowess for another time.  
"She's gonna trade with Tsunade, huh?" The Captain showed off his intellectual abilities once again, deducing it within a second or so. "That'll do her good. She cares, she'll be a good medic one day." After he'd finished, they both heard footsteps behind them, someone running through the hallways of the barracks, obviously Naruto. He jumped over the Captain and Lieutenant, sword in hand as he turned to face them.  
"Let's go!" He grinned, all the talk of Sasuke, hatred and what he lived for out of the window and gone from his thoughts by now. Shisui stood up and nodded to Kakashi as he took Naruto away from the courtyard.

Sasuke's blood splattered upon the sound of the sands of Las Noches. As it hit the floor, Itachi withdrew his knife and brought up his foot to the level of Sasuke's chest and moved it forwards, delivering a violent kick that sent Sasuke flying backwards and sliding along the sand, laid on his back and breathing shallowly. He flicked the blood off his kunai and returned it to his cloak, turning away from his brother.  
"Leave him, we can go." True to Shisui's expectations, Itachi didn't seem to care enough to kill off his brother and was going to leave him for dead. He descended back onto the sand and took a single step on the sound before a sound akin to an explosion was heard from behind him. His head snapped around, his Sharingan inspecting a purple column of Reiatsu that had loudly burst forth from Sasuke's body. With a groan, he sat up, his eyes closed. He staggered up to his feet, swinging around groggily as if drunk. His head tilted back as he stood up properly and exhaled slowly, purple Reiatsu in the form of mist seeping out of his mouth. This was familiar, the form he'd entered against Byakuya not too long ago, about 9 days ago judging by the length of time the competition was from now. The knife wound healed, as did all the faint wounds on him from the electricity earlier streaming through his body. He was healing quickly, as if he had High Speed Regeneration like a Hollow would. His head came back down, his eyes opened, glaring at Itachi. His Sharingan menacingly stared at his brother, who was, for the first time yet, shocked at what was going on. He watched in surprise as Sasuke's eyes changed, as they evolved. The tomoe shifted to the sides, like two corners of a triangle, and made way for a third one to appear within them. Sasuke sported 3 tomoe Sharingan as his hatred flared in the form of his Reiatsu. The purple column receded and left the area in silence.  
"Did I not tell you..." Sasuke's hands curled into fists. His right leg traced through the sand, moving in an arc behind him as he raised his right hand, his palm flat and facing towards Itachi. "...That I was about to get serious. I'm going to end you, brother."

Orochimaru watched with glee as Sasuke, whom he decided was going to be his new star subject, restored his body and power with that strange Reiatsu. It gave of a menacing, hateful vibe and yet seemed to be doing Sasuke a world of good. He'd need to get samples of that later. Aizen too watched with some feeling of joy, albeit slight. This was getting more and more interesting. Would this newly powered up Sasuke be a match for Itachi or fail like he had before? Aizen knew this collision was nearing its end, but he'd already decided that Sasuke had earned the right to survive this one should he fail once more. The boy was putting everything he had into this last exchange that was about to take place. Although Orochimaru couldn't tell, Aizen certainly could tell that the healing Reiatsu was doing Sasuke more harm than good. It was simply the fact that nobody besides Itachi and Aizen knew the biggest secret the Uchiha clan had to offer. To Aizen's knowledge anyway, but he was blissfully unaware of other plots at work outside of the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Unaware of the group biding their time and storing their power in waiting. Without that secret, nobody would ever understand what was happening to Sasuke right now, they'd only ever reach a conclusion of paradoxes that failed to connect correctly. It was sad really, just another way in which Aizen intellectually outclassed everyone else. If only they realised the true nature of the Sharingan and the inheritance of the Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed his palm against the air and a purple flash of Reiatsu burst forth before disappearing. The disappearing it did was simply travelling at speeds no Sharingan user on the field could follow. Itachi tilted his head to the side, letting it pass by before it crackled and exploded behind him, causing a purple explosion that blew a storm of sand into the air behind him. By the time his head returned to position, his brother was in front of him, kicking at his chest. Itachi batted the kick aside and went for a low sweep, aiming to trip Sasuke's remaining leg. In response, Sasuke pushed upwards into the air, launching a left jab straight at his face. Itachi ducked the punch and pushed forwards as he turned to the side, pushing his shoulder straight into Sasuke's chest. The Shinigami flew backwards, hitting the sand and bouncing before landing on his feet and skidding back. By the time he'd stopped Itachi was above him once more, kicking downwards at his head. His right foot landed hard on the back of Sasuke's head, forcing his whole body to slump downwards and, even freshly healed, making Sasuke blink a few times to stay conscious. Itachi landed in front of the dazed Sasuke, quickly following up with a right hook to his lowered face, sending Sasuke flying once again. Kisame smiled as Sasuke struggled to stop rolling along the floor. This was what he liked to see, Itachi pummelling his little brother without mercy. Sasuke pushed up to his feet slowly, bruised and bloody from the few strong blows Itachi had dealt to him. He couldn't keep getting up much longer, the pain was already slowing his body. The sand around him began to move in a circle as he gathered his power. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed his lightning coated sword, which he'd landed right beside purposefully, and used the lightning from that to further enhance his own power. He sheathed the blade and gripped his left wrist, all the while Itachi slowly walked towards him. Sasuke's left hand flared with violent lightning, making a crater in the ground beneath him. He dashed forwards, ripping up the sand his Chidori moved over, as he ran towards Itachi. His older brother noticed, as he watched the oncoming Sasuke, that his Sharingan only had 2 tomoe. Had he imagined the 3 tomoes earlier? No, not possible. He figured that Sasuke's earlier burst of power was some kind of hidden potential, similar to what Aizen had told him of a form known as the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Did Sasuke possess something similar that his hatred helped him tap into? Regardless, it wasn't an issue.

Sasuke burst forwards, Chidori working at full power to help burst his speed, and thrust his lightning filled left hand towards his ever so hated older brother. An explosion rocked the ground they stood upon, smoke clouding them from everyone's view. When the smoke cleared, Itachi had hold of Sasuke's wrist, a tunnel in the ground to his left had been formed, he'd redirected the attack that way. Sasuke looked up in horror at his older brother as Itachi rose his knee, breaking a few ribs as his knee moved into his brother. His hand let go of Sasuke's wrist as he coughed blood, his right hand came up and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. He squeezed, almost tight enough to break the boy's neck.  
"You don't have enough hatred, Sasuke." His mocking voice whispered into the self-proclaimed Uchiha clan head's ear before he tossed him aside, in the direction of Orochimaru, who Itachi now confirmed he'd sensed a long while ago. Sasuke landed hard in the wall behind Orochimaru, leaving a separate hole in the wall than the one he'd been looking through, as well as a dent in the wall behind him that Sasuke stood in. The Espada turned and walked the opposite way, the fight was over and Sasuke had lost. But Orochimaru didn't care. He picked up the now unconscious Sasuke, carrying him out of Las Noches without haste, seemingly not concerned about being attacked. When they'd exited the area, Orochimaru drew a circle in the sand, drawing formulas for a Garganta he'd invented within it. Before powering it up, Sasuke's eyes flickered open, and he made some weak murmurings.  
"Calm." Orochimaru spoke softly before his neck extended in an inhuman way. He sank his snake like fangs into the boy's neck, sending venom through his body that was intended to do nothing more than incapacitate him. Around the bite mark, when Orochimaru pulled away, a black mark appeared. Three tomoe-like dots in a circle, a Curse Mark of Heaven, appeared upon the boy's neck as he passed out. With little difficulty, Orochimaru opened the Garganta and carried him through. When they appeared on the other side, within Orochimaru's Captain office within the Squad 12 barracks, a voice echoed.

Byakuya was stood leaning on the closed door within the office, speaking as Orochimaru entered.  
"I do hope you planned to do nothing more than return him to Squad 7, Captain Orochimaru." The Garganta closed and the Captain of the Research and Development Institute set Sasuke down on his desk as he smiled in the direction of his visitor, Byakuya. Sasuke was placed so that the Curse Mark was facing away from Byakuya.  
"Not quite, Captain Kuchiki." He admitted, never losing his inhuman smile. "When he wakes, I wish to offer him the chance to train with me for a while, until the competition at least. If you wish, I'd be more than happy for you to oversee this training, to ensure I'm not plotting anything with this boy."  
"Not needed." Byakuya turned to open the door and stepped into the doorway, speaking without turning. "Rest assured that if I sense one minute change in the nature of the boy's reaction that I can trace back to this place, I shall be returning."  
"Why of course." Orochimaru responded as Byakuya left his barracks. When the Squad 6 Captain had gone, Orochimaru scowled. Byakuya had served as a Captain since before Orochimaru had been born, he knew that he couldn't be too careful around that man. If he dared to experiment on Sasuke even a little, Byakuya may sense a change. That meant that, to his dismay, he couldn't do anything to the boy. He wasn't happy with that, but it'd do. He'd train Sasuke on the up and up without anything illegal or any under the table experiments going on. Well, except for one, the Curse Mark. That was named a seal for a reason, its power was untraceable unless activated. That would be the one and only experiment he could have Sasuke participate in without Byakuya's knowledge. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't an experiment that he could use to control Sasuke to his whim. He'd have to do that through promises of power and the use of mind games involving his hatred for Itachi.

Shisui took Naruto to a seemingly random location, but in actuality it meant a lot to him. It was a river, surrounded on each side by large canyon walls. Within wall of the walls was a large cave, large as in about as big as 5 Squad barracks put together. More than enough room for Naruto to train for his Bankai. When they arrived, there was already a white and tall humanoid doll waiting within the cave at the entrance. Shisui picked it up as they walked inside. After both entering, a boulder rolled from outside and sealed off the entrance as flames lit seemingly by themselves all around the cave. This surprised Naruto, but Shisui continued onwards. He walked to about the centre of the cave, which was a walk that took over a minute, before turning around to face Naruto, holding the doll by his side.  
"They call this an Tenshintai, you stab your Zanpakuto into it and it manifests your Zanpakuto into the world for you to gain the acceptance of and obtain Bankai quickly. Traditionally, this takes 3 days. You have 4 days, Naruto. On the fifth you'll need to rest for the competition, I won't allow you to go into it unprepared." Unusually, Naruto listened closely to what was being turned to him, absorbing the information with a nod.  
"I want to fight you." Naruto responded, seemingly randomly. Shisui sighed.  
"Did you hear anything I just told you?"  
"Yup. I want to fight you. I won't need 4 days if you train me good, right? So show me stuff for a day and then I'll start."  
"I can't train you better than your Zanpakuto Spirit can Naruto."  
"I don't care, I want to fight you. I want to go through what Sasuke did." In that moment, it became clear to Shisui, Naruto thought of Sasuke as his equal and didn't want to have any less difficulty put into his training than Sasuke did. He wanted to match the one he considered his rival. Shisui chuckled, dropping the doll and moving his left hand over his face, shaking his head as he chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Shisui smiled faintly as he faced Naruto.  
"Sasuke told you that he died, didn't he?" Naruto didn't respond. It was a sore point from him, he hated the thought and never understood what Sasuke had told him about that. "He wasn't lying. He put that much effort in. If you want me to train you that way, there is no one day training. I'll set you one task and you will not train for Bankai until you complete it.  
"Do it." Naruto stared up at his Captain who took a few paces back, mumbling slowly. He finished in a few seconds.  
"Bakudo #81: Danku." A transparent barrier flickered into life in front of Shisui, a Danku. "Break through that barrier and you can train for Bankai. I'll be honest Naruto, I don't think you can do it and I recommend you go back to Jiraiya and train some more. I've not heard of any big hitting move like Chidori from you, and punches won't break that barrier."  
"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Naruto drew his Zanpakuto as it lengthened outwards and in length, turning into the broadsword that was his Shikai. Five clones appeared, making a total of six Narutos, and began to slice at the barrier from all directions fruitlessly. Shisui sighed, walking to his left for a few seconds before sitting down and sighing.  
"This is gonna be a long day..."

The moment Shisui sat down, Naruto drew his attention back to him with another loud statement. All but one clone disappeared, Naruto and his clone backed away and crouched a little.  
"That's it! I've had enough of this thing, it's time to show this barrier everything we've got!" The clone's sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Naruto held out his right hand, digging his sword into the ground with his left. Shisui drew his sword, about to start performing Jinzen after he'd watched whatever it was that Naruto was doing. The clone moved his hand rapidly, spinning a large amount of Reiatsu as the real Naruto contained it. They were looking right and left at the same time. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke as Naruto held out the Kido for Shisui to look at that with widened eyes.  
"Let's go... Rasengan!" Naruto Shunpoed forwards, moving at great speed and thrusting the Rasengan into the Danku with great effort. The barrier didn't budge, but neither did Naruto. Air was shooting forcefully back at him from the impact as the two clashed. His feet were digging into the ground, creating small holes to stop himself from skidding back.  
"Minato..." Shisui whispered as he watched the action take place, struggling to get to grips with the Kido that Naruto was performing right in front of his eyes. He recognised it from when Jiraiya had used it against him in the past and knew Minato had originally created it. It was a notoriously hard Kido to perfect among the top tiers of the Soul Society and here was Naruto, a new unseated officer, performing it without strain, bypassing all difficulty with use of a clone.  
"I'm not done yet!" The rookie screamed, pushing off his feet and putting all his weight behind the attack. Eventually the strain overcame the rotating sphere and it exploded outwards, sending him flying backwards. As Naruto flew back, Shisui keeping his eyes on the boy, he noticed that the Danku was now sporting a crack at the centre. Miniscule, but visible.

Naruto regained control of himself and flipped in the air, but didn't land. A clone appeared behind him on his left side and grabbed his left arm. One appeared adjacent to that on his right. He held out his right hand as the clone on his left span him around in a full circle. The clone on his right moved its hands to form the part of the Rasengan Naruto couldn't manage on his own. He smirked as the clone let him loose, holding out his new Rasengan and flying back towards the barrier while the clones disappeared in clouds of white smoke.  
"I'll part of my master plan!" He exclaimed, untruthfully, as he connected with the barrier once more. The Rasengan hit his target, the crack in the barrier. Air pushed back at the mid-air Shinigami like before, but he didn't stop pushing. Cracks spread throughout the barrier slowly, moving from the centre to the edge, making a sound akin to glass cracking in the same way. This took several seconds and clearly put a great strain upon Naruto who was visibly sweating from the effort. He was so puckered out that his Rasengan faded just before completing the breaking of the Danku, leaving the barrier riddled with deep cracks as it died out.  
"I'm not done yet." Naruto panted as it died out and he began to fall. He curled himself up into a ball as he fell, spinning twice before extending his right leg and landing a kick in the centre of the barrier, the point where it was most delicate. The barrier showed resistance and held against the kick before Naruto put his full weight behind it, giving a roar of effort as it came down harder, piercing through the barrier and leaving it to shatter as he landed cleanly before crouching to wipe away his sweat.  
"T-too... easy..." The boy panted, turning to his Captain and giving him a shaky thumbs up. He was met with a slow clapping as Shisui sheathed his katana and stood up, nodding to show he was impressed.  
"Well well, maybe you stand a chance against Sasuke after all."

After letting Naruto recover, Shisui was sat opposite him, both of them had their legs crossed. Shisui held his small knife-like Shikai in his hand, ready to draw on the ground between the two of them.  
"Naruto, you can't beat Sasuke with skill." Naruto was about to protest but Shisui quickly silenced him. "I'm serious. In natural skill and ability Sasuke has you outmatched beyond belief. You have no hope there. But that doesn't mean you can't land a hit and when you do you need to make it count. Your aim has to be to cripple him with every hit to make him easier to hit with the next one."  
"And how do I do that?"  
"You make openings, you need to exploit his weaknesses."  
"Sasuke has weaknesses?" Shisui chuckled, digging his sword into the ground and drawing a few symbols.  
"Everybody does. Take a look." He tapped the ground with his sword, pointing to a diagram he'd drawn of all the new nature Kido elements. It was a circle with arrows showing which is superior and inferior to each. He explained the diagram to Naruto, telling him how Sasuke utilises fire and lightning, which meant that Naruto would have to utilise wind or water. "Here, take this." He handed Naruto a piece of paper and guided him through directing his Reiatsu into it. The paper was specifically designed to conduct Reiatsu and reveal which nature they were naturally skilled with. Naruto's paper suddenly cut in half, revealing that he was naturally a user of wind natured Kido. Shisui nodded and picked up a piece for himself, directing his Reiatsu into it to show that it dampened, becoming wet.  
"Unfortunately, Naruto, I don't know wind Kido. Although everybody can learn up to all 5 basic natures and I'm a Kido master, I only utilise 3. Water, fire and earth. You'll have to talk to Kakashi about wind."  
"How many does he know?" Naruto asked curiously, a little bummed out that he couldn't learn the nature to beat Sasuke's lightning right now.  
"All 5. They don't call him the Copy Reaper for nothing. Anyway, let's go."

Shisui wiped away the diagram and walked towards the exit of the cave. Naruto followed, picking up his sword and sheathing it once it was sealed. He presumed they were off back to the barracks to talk to Kakashi. Once they exited, Shisui jumped upwards randomly. After he did, Naruto saw a pillar of water shooting towards him that he couldn't avoid in time. It slammed into the boy, knocking him back as Shisui landed on the surface of the flowing river, using Reiatsu controlled out of his feet to stand upon it.  
"You don't look ready to learn water Kido, Naruto." The Captain chuckled as Naruto got up scowling with his wet hair over his face.  
"I thought my nature was wind?!"  
"Naturally, yes. But I just told you everyone can learn all 5. Besides, water would benefit you more. Water beats fire and can redirect lightning when used correctly." Naruto couldn't really argue with that and stood upon, joining Shisui by walking onto the surface of the water.  
"Alright, how do I learn this?" He asked, brushing away his hair and throwing his sheathed Zanpakuto on the side of the river.  
"Bend down and put your hand on the water. Just feel it for a while, how pure it is. Then after a while try to direct it the way you do a Rasengan, swirl it around your arm and see how long you can keep that up out of the water. By then you should be ready for me to teach you a move or two." He did as instructed, closing his eyes as he bent down and placed his hand onto the surface of the water. The Shiba clan head walked off the water and sat down besides the side of the canyon. He sighed, wondering how quickly Naruto would pick this up. He only had a day before he'd need to start on his Bankai training and then he wanted Jiraiya to show Naruto a little something too. This was gonna be a busy few days for the rookie.  
"Use some clones, trust me, they'll help." Shisui instructed, closing his eyes and leaning back to relax. He hadn't slept in the past day, scared to think about the events from Las Noches again in his dreams. Both he and Naruto were thinking about the same thing, about Sasuke. They wondered how he was getting on.

Elsewhere, Sakura was in the Squad 4 courtyard with various parts of her body wrapped in bandages after her fight with Haku, if one could call it a fight even. She was currently training with the Squad 4 Lieutenant, Shizune. She was practicing healing small creatures, squirrels right now, with Kaido - better known as healing Kido. She was taking to medical Kido pretty quickly and was progressing quickly. She'd trained a little with Tsunade personally, but the Captain was a busy woman of course, Sakura couldn't ask for more than the little time she got training with her. Kakashi had been by earlier to make sure she was alright, but he seemed... different. She couldn't put her finger on how, but she knew he was somehow. At first she'd thought it was the headband he wore over his left eye, but after shaking her head she remembered he'd always looked that way... hadn't he? She'd chatted with him a little about her friends, Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi said Naruto had wanted to come by but Shisui was demanding he start training for the competition. All he'd said concerning Sasuke was that he wasn't good. Sakura appreciated that he hadn't lied to her, although by his demeanour when she asked how Sasuke was she already knew what the answer was. He didn't give her any details and just told her that he was pushing people away in his pursuit of power and revenge. On the bright side, he was stronger than ever which to Sakura meant that he'd be done with his revenge before long and they could live together as a happy little family... hopefully. She'd asked about the Captain too and Kakashi had answered honestly once more, saying that he had no idea. Captain Shiba was a closed book when it came to Itachi, Kakashi didn't know what he was thinking about the whole situation. More than likely he still felt guilty regarding the Sharingan situation, but Kakashi didn't blame him or even Itachi. He blamed Aizen, and rightly so.

In Squad 12, Sasuke was waking up. He was still in Orochimaru's office, who had done nothing to him besides gift him with the Curse Mark.  
"Ah, you're awake." Orochimaru mused gleefully as the Uchiha sat up, rubbing his aching head. "I gave you some medicine, fast acting, to heal your wounds. You'll probably still feel the pain for a day or two, but you should be fine for the competition in 5 days."  
"Like I care about that." Sasuke groaned without any pause, sliding off the desk and leaning back on it for support. "Captain Orochimaru, right?"  
"I'm glad you remember me, Sasuke. I certainly remember you."  
"Yeah, whatever." He shook his head in an attempt to shake off his headache, but ended up making it worse. "I'll be off then."  
"As you wish." Orochimaru gestured to the door, not making any attempt to stop him. "But before you depart, could you humour me for a minute?"  
"What do you want?" Sasuke's pupils flicked to Orochimaru lazily. He didn't mind chatting for a minute, he needed the time to try and recover.  
"I want to offer you power. As head of Research and Development I have the occasional method of upping power fast. I saw you fighting, in fact I was only there to make sure you didn't get harmed. I'm sure you know your own talent, I want to help you develop it."  
"No thanks." Sasuke sighed. "I can do that by myself, I work better alone."  
"No doubt." Orochimaru persisted without aggression. "There's a mark on your neck I put there, part of the healing process unfortunately." Orochimaru smiled inside as Sasuke checked his neck, he didn't question that it was part of the healing even though that was a blatant lie. "Try directing Reiatsu to it for me. I should warn you, it will hurt quite a lot. But it should give you a taste of the kind of hidden power this Squad possesses." Sasuke gave it a shot, and indeed it did hurt. He gritted his teeth as wavy black lines spread out from the mark across half his face and his arm. They glowed red while moving, turning black again when they stopped.

Sasuke felt... good. He felt power flowing through him, even more than he had when he fought Itachi. He smiled, looking at the marks on his arm in awe. Orochimaru saw his reaction, it was as expected. Sasuke was following the lust for power as he always did, he was coming round.  
"I was hoping to help you master that particular power for a day or two before showing you the shortcut Bankai method you were approved to learn." Sasuke was barely listening and didn't respond for a while, letting the marks flow back into the one on his neck and letting the power disappear from his body.  
"You make a good offer, Orochimaru. Teach me how to master this, I can handle Bankai myself if you give me the tools."  
"It'd be my pleasure, Sasuke. I should mention, you shouldn't show off this power in front of others, it's frowned upon."  
"Power is power." The Uchiha retorted simply. "Illegal or not, I don't care. I don't plan on using it where it isn't needed, and the only time it'll be needed is against Itachi." Orochimaru nodded in understanding. Sasuke was taking this all perfectly.  
"I imagine you'll be keeping your Bankai a secret too then?"  
"That's right. Shall we begin?" Orochimaru chuckled at his eagerness, but didn't make the natural response of asking if he wanted to rest.  
"Of course. Where shall we begin? I am aware of a thing or two about your Chidori that you could change it with to give it a little more of a personal touch and little less Hatake. There's also a little something you may wish to learn as I'm sure your friend Naruto will soon be taught a similar move by Jiraiya."  
"We can do those tomorrow, I want to learn about this Curse Mark."  
"I figured so. Do come with me." The Captain led Sasuke out of the office and through the halls to one of his various private training rooms to begin teaching Sasuke how to utilise both the first and second stage of his Curse Mark properly."

Kakashi found himself with little to do. He wasn't in the mood for very much, especially not training, and those within the Squad under his care - Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura - were all busy. Naruto was with Shisui, Sakura with Tsunade and Sasuke was... still in Las Noches? Who even knew, Kakashi certainly didn't. He was wandering the Seireitei without interest before returning to the Squad 7 barracks. He arrived back in the courtyard and was about halfway through it when the gates slammed open once more and a painfully familiar voice shouted out to him from the gates.  
"Kakashi, there you are! I found you at last!" Kakashi dared not to turn around, he recognised the voice instantly. It was without a doubt the Lieutenant of the Second Division, Captained by Soi Fon. He heard footsteps run up to him from behind, shouting when they got close. "It's time for our weekly Taijutsu contest, Kakashi! Here I come!" He turned around just in time to sidestep a Dynamic Entry coming at him. Avoiding the mid-air kick to the face and leaving Might Gai to crash into the wall of the courtyard, Kakashi sighed. Gai kicked out of the rubble produced by his crash, standing up and jumping in front of Kakashi with his fists up. "The loser has to do 500 laps of this courtyard, agreed?"  
"No."  
"Haha, you're right Kakashi! 5,000 laps it is!"  
"That's not what I had in mind."  
"50,000?! Alright then, but I'll be bringing my A-game in that case!"  
"No laps."  
"Good one, Kakashi! Now let's go, loser does 50,000 laps!"

Gai wasn't taking no for an answer and leapt forwards, spinning around and launching a kick at Kakashi's face. Kakashi raised his forearm to block the blow, pushing it away and deciding to fight as he closed the gap between them. Gai landed back on the ground and launched a left jab towards Kakashi's face, which he ducked efficiently as he rose his own leg in a crouch to kick towards Gai's gut. Gai blocked the powerful kick and skidded back, closing in quickly again with an endless flurry of kicks and punches that Kakashi couldn't follow easily. Backing up as Gai kept advancing, Kakashi reluctantly rose his left hand to his headband and lifted it, opening up his Sharingan. He didn't feel right using this now, although he remember how to perfectly. Gai's punches and kicks that were so hard to follow before were now moving so slow in his vision. He no longer back up, using his fists to knock away and block each blow. After blocking a kick, Kakashi ducked a barrage of punches and moved in before Gai could retract his fists. Kakashi's gloved right fist found a target in Gai's gut and quickly moved into the aforementioned area. He followed through with the punch, sending Gai flying backwards. Or he would've gone flying, if Kakashi hadn't appeared behind him before he flew over a metre. He drove his left elbow into the lower back of the Squad 2 Lieutenant, making him arc his back as his spine was struck with force. Kakashi then brought his left leg up and round to Gai's side, sending him flying with a strong kick to the side of his abdomen. Gai landed upside down in a heap, holding out his hands.  
"Good show, Kakashi! You win this round!"  
"You don't have to do any laps." Kakashi brought his headband back down over his Sharingan, sighing with regret that he'd resorted to using it.  
"A deal is a deal!" Gai flipped up to his feet and began to run around the courtyard at great speed. "At least I don't have to do these on my hands!" Kakashi shook his head and headed back inside to go take a lie down. He stayed in there for a good few hours before he went to visit the graves of Rin and Obito around midnight, where he'd stay for a few hours.

In Las Noches, a meeting was taking place between the Espada. They all piled into the room in order, Pain leading the group. Konan followed in front of Zetsu, followed by Itachi and Kisame and then Kakazu, Hidan, Deidara and finally Sasori. There were two empty seats at the room, one at the head of the table and one next to it, for a Tenth Espada. Aizen soon wandered in to take the seat at the head of the table and was followed in by a new figure who sported a white swirled mask covering his whole face. He looked more like a Hollow with that mask than Arrancar but that was simply because it was removable, similar to the mask the old Ninth Espada once wore. This new figure's, the new Tenth Espada's, swirled mask had a single eyehole in it, for his right eye.  
"Welcome our new Espada, Tobi." Aizen spoke softly but the whole room paid attention. All eyes flickered to Tobi, who gave a childish wave.  
"Haaaai, they call me Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." Most of the room was speechless, in fact everybody was besides Deidara, who openly sighed at the stupidity.  
"Take a seat, Tobi." Aizen ordered, his voice sounding as smooth and calm as always, he had no worry of being disobeyed.  
"Alrighty boss." Tobi spoke from below his mask as he sat down. Aizen rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands.  
"I'm sure some of you have questions about the little intrusion earlier."  
"I want to know which dumbass let them all leave alive!" Hidan shouted from his seat towards the end of the table. Aizen didn't respond.  
"We focused on those we were told to, letting the rest leave." Kisame responded in an irked tone.  
"And how come that one survived?" Hidan retorted. "If he was the target why did you just let him go?" Zetsu responded, the white half, in a cheery voice.  
"Aizen gave Itachi the choice to spare his brother or not, there was nothing wrong with that." Hidan geared up to respond before Itachi's calm voice settled him.  
"He simply wasn't worth killing." Itachi spared a glance to Hidan as he spoke before his gaze returned to Aizen. Soon everybody's eyes returned to their leader too.  
"I'm glad we have that sorted." He seemed to have nothing more to say, his smile ever present. "Now, shall we get to business?"


End file.
